Ange ou Démone : Comme unique famille
by ChibiShiroiRyu
Summary: Sixième tome d'Ange ou Démone. Une année s'est déroulée depuis les tragiques évènements du cinquième tome. Nev doit apprendre à refaire sa vie avec Niny, la petite fille-Apitrini qui l'accompagne. Mais tout cela est bien difficile ...
1. Chapitre 1 : Sans rien

**Chapitre 1 : Sans rien**

« Papa … Papa … J'ai un peu mal aux pieds. »

« Viens sur mes épaules … même si tu deviens trop grande pour moi. »

_Je m'accroupi alors qu'elle place ses bras autour de mon cou. Je la soulève avec aisance, sentant sa poitrine qui a pris de bonnes proportions depuis le temps. Une année est passée … une longue année depuis la mort de Giréléna. Mais une année, pour une Apitrini, il semblerait que ça soit quatre ans qui se sont écoulés._

« Je ne suis pas trop lourde pour toi, papa ? »

« Pas du tout, ne t'en fait pas. Tu t'accroches bien, Niny ? »

« Oui, papa. Merci beaucoup de me porter, papa. Tu es devenu tellement plus grand et fort depuis cette année. Je te l'ai pas déjà dit, papa ? »

_Si, si … elle me l'a déjà dit. Mais bon, ça ne change pas grand-chose dans le fond. Enfin, je crois ? Je ne suis pas sûr ? Je relève ma tête, observant les deux de la demoiselle aux cheveux blonds. Elle commence à avoir des yeux bien insectoïdes mais oui … une tête est tombée dans la soirée … enfin, dans la journée … Enfin non ! Dans l'année !_

_Il n'en restait plus que deux … et elle redeviendrait une femme-Apireine, comme sa mère. Sa mère … Je caresse les doigts griffus de la demoiselle-Apitrini tout en continuant de marcher devant moi, ne me préoccupant plus de ce qui se trouvait autour. Elle continuait de vouloir faire la conversation, demandant d'une voix lente :_

« Papa ? Est-ce que l'on dort encore dehors ce soir ? »

« Il y a de grandes chances, je suis désolé mais tu sais parfaitement quelle est la situation ailleurs, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne veux pas prendre de risque. »

« Je le sais papa … Je le sais. Je sais que tu es recherché mais moi aussi. »

_Et il n'y a pas que ça malheureusement. Ca, ce n'est que le début, le début de tous les malheurs qui sont survenus depuis cette dernière année. Une année dont je me serai bien passé malheureusement mais bon… Je ne peux rien y faire malheureusement._

« Papa ? Est-ce que tu voudras manger des fruits aujourd'hui ? »

« Je n'aime pas quand tu te mets à cueillir dans les airs. Je sais bien que tu peux voler mais … c'est dangereux de te montrer aux yeux des autres. Tu es la dernière fille-Apitrini. Enfin, non, tu sais parfaitement que tu es en danger. »

« Oui mais je ne vais pas te laisser mourir de faim non plus, papa. »

_Elle marquait un point et je poussai un petit soupir. Elle avait raison, entièrement raison. Finalement, après trois bonnes de marche, la nuit commence à tomber et je finis par la déposer sur le sol, m'excusant car j'ai un peu mal au dos. Elle me regarde, me jugeant de haut en bas en rougissant avant d'émettre un petit rire. Elle recommence à battre des ailes avant de s'éloigner, partie chercher des fruits pour nous._

« Aaaaaaaaah ! Bon … Autant préparer la tente. »

_Je commence à la monter alors que je réfléchis à la situation. C'est donc ça, n'est-ce pas ? Encore une journée passée … sans elle. J'ai compris finalement lorsque je l'ai perdue. Lorsque Giréléna fut morte, j'ai compris que … c'était fini._

« Fini, sans elle, ça ne vaut plus rien, plus du tout même. »

« Papa ? Il ne faut pas penser à ça. Je suis de retour. »

_Voilà la plus belle qui arrive. La seule femme de ma vie encore en vie … justement. Je fais un petit sourire en lui disant que ce n'est pas bien grave alors qu'elle hoche la tête positivement. C'est donc ainsi, n'est-ce pas ? Ah … oui … surement ainsi même. Il regarda les fruits, elle avait un don, n'est-ce pas ? Car avec tout ce qu'elle tenait entre ses mains …_

« Désolé … Niny. Je n'ai pas de viande à te donner. »

« Hein ? Mais papa ! Tu sais parfaitement que je ne mange pas de viande de toute façon ! »

_Ah oui ? C'est vrai. Je l'oublie quelque fois. Elle se contente de fruits mais … elle devient peu à peu une jeune femme-pokémon. Dire qu'elle grandit si vite alors que moi-même, je suis devenu un adulte. Un adulte, oui oui. Quelle … blague. _

« Bon appétit papa ! Pas besoin de cuire les fruits ! »

_Elle commence à dévorer sa portion et en mettre plein sur ses lèvres. Ah … vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? Je soupire en la regardant. Elle reste encore un peu une enfant. Dommage qu'elle grandisse aussi vite, c'est vraiment triste en soi._

_Je m'approche d'elle après quelques minutes, prenant une serviette pour lui essuyer la bouche. Voilà, voilà. Elle sera bien plus propre comme ça. C'est bien mieux que de rester la bouche salie par les mûres et autres fruits des bois._

« Papa ! J'ai une surprise pour toi ! »

_Ah bon ? Et c'est quoi cette surprise ? Ah ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle … fait ? Elle est en train de fouiller dans ses cheveux … et en extirpe deux pommes ? Mais elles sont recouvertes de miel et je la vois qui rougit fortement. Elle dit en rigolant :_

« C'est pour le dessert. J'espère que ça te plait. »

« Mais d'où vient le miel ? Tu as … Enfin, je … Comment dire ça exactement … »

« C'est un secret ! » _répond t-elle tout en éclatant de rire bien que je commence … à m'en douter un peu. Il va falloir que je la surveille visiblement. Je croque dans la pomme recouverte de miel alors qu'elle pousse un petit gémissement des plus mignons, détournant la tête. Je sens le goût du miel dans ma bouche … et aussi une petite vertu aphrodisiaque._

_Oui, c'était bien ce que je pensais. C'est le miel de Niny que j'ai en bouche. Je n'ai pas encore regardé sa poitrine devenue plus généreuse bien que ça reste beaucoup moins que Giréléna. Mais … donc, le miel … elle le produit comme sa mère._

« P… Papa, est-ce que c'est bon alors ? »

« C'est tout simplement succulent, Niny. J'espère que j'en aurais d'autres plus tard. Pas maintenant car je suis tout simplement rassasié. »

« OUIIIIIIII ! Je t'en ferai autant que tu voudras, papa ! » _me dit-elle en s'exclamant dans un grand rire alors que je soupire d'amusement. Je sais que ce soir, je vais devoir aller dans un coin en étant seul … et me soulager._

_C'est vulgaire, c'est laid, mais le travail manuel est la seule chose que je peux me permettre. Je sais bien que cela pourrait très mal se finir si je ne fais pas attention mais je prends mes précautions, malgré le corps avenant qui commence à paraître chez Niny._

« Il est l'heure d'aller dormir, Niny. »

_Elle ne dit pas un mot mais hoche la tête, sage et obéissante. Tant mieux si elle ne pose pas trop de questions, c'est tant mieux oui. Ca sera beaucoup plus simple alors pour se rendre sous la tente. J'éteins déjà le feu avant de rentrer dans la tente._

_Quelques secondes plus tard, Niny pénètre à son tour et j'ouvre le sac de couchage. Elle s'enfoui à l'intérieur, venant se coller contre moi avant de m'embrasser sur les joues avec ses deux visages. Je ferai bien de continuer à me méfier et rester prudent._

_Enfin, non, je sais que je réfléchis beaucoup trop à ça. Niny ne doit pas comprendre grandement ce que son corps réclame, c'est à moi de tout faire pour lui expliquer sans que ça dégénère. Que … que … qu'elle soit différente de sa mère et qu'elle œuvre pour un monde en paix avec les humains. Elle se trouvera un jeune homme qui voudra bien d'elle et elle pourra alors permettre de procréer réellement la lignée._

« C'est aussi simple que ça. »

« De quoi donc, papa ? A qui est-ce que tu parles ? Aux esprits élémentaires ? »

« Hein ? Oh, non, non. Pas du tout, pas du tout, ma petite fille. Pas du tout même. » _dis-je avec lenteur avant de mettre une main devant ma bouche._

_Elle m'embrasse une nouvelle fois sur les joues alors que je commence à m'endormir. Je la sens qui vint tout simplement se coller contre mon torse, sa tête posée juste sur ma gorge alors que je réfléchis à tout cela._

_Non en fait, je ne réfléchis à rien du tout. Demain sera une nouvelle journée, une journée où j'irai encore protéger la petite demoiselle-pokémon qui dort dans mes bras. A mon tour de déposer un baiser sur ses fronts avant de retirer mes lèvres. Il est temps pour moi de trouver le sommeil et alors de ne plus bouger du tout.. Finalement, je sombre dans le sommeil à mon tour, allant rêver d'une personne qui ne parcoure maintenant plus mon existence._

_Le lendemain matin, je suis réveillé en second. Oui, il semblerait que Niny se soit réveillée avant moi. Lorsque je sors de la tente, je la vois qui me tourne le dos, observant le ciel et le soleil qui flotte dans ce dernier. Ah … Oui._

_Elle est belle quand elle me tourne le dos. Je me demande si les femmes-pokémon pourraient prendre l'apparence de femmes normales ? Un peu comme Giréléan … ou Apixy dans mon rêve. Dans un rêve qui date …  
><em>

_Je pose une main sur mon cœur. En y réfléchissant, j'ai perdu deux personnes importantes. Même si Apixy ne fut que pendant que quelques instants, j'ai été touché en plein cœur par ses propos et ses actes. Giréléna, ce fut le temps passé avec elle … Vraiment, je …  
><em>

« Oh ! Papa ! Tu es déjà réveillé ? Je ne voulais pas … »

_Elle se retournait vers moi, surprise et étonnée que je sois déjà debout. Ca ne devrait pas être plutôt l'inverse en fin de compte ? Enfin qu'importe, ce n'était pas bien grave. L'important était le fait que l'adolescente-Apitrini soit en face de moi._

« Comment est-ce que tu vas papa, aujourd'hui ? »

_Elle a l'air gênée. Quelque chose la dérange ? Je lui avais acheté une belle robe jaune et noire à rayures … comme le corps de sa mère à l'époque. Je trouve que ça lui colle bien. Je voudrai juste comprendre ce qui l'embête._

« Quel est le souci, Niny ? Tu me sembles vraiment perturbée. »

« Oh, rien de bien grave, papa. C'est juste que je pensais à quelque chose d'amusant, c'est tout. Enfin, amusant et gênant. »

_Comme elle le désire, je ne la forcerai pas à parler. Je ne suis pas ainsi, je n'aime pas forcer les gens, pas du tout même. Je la regarde une dernière fois puis démonte la tente pour ensuite me préparer pour la journée. Il va falloir aller en ville cette fois._

_Je me prépare et prend ensuite sa main. Maintenant, elle a des bras et des jambes presque normaux au final. Je pense qu'avant une année, elle aura fini … de grandir. C'est triste. Elle grandit trop vite à mon goût, beaucoup trop vite._

« Papa, tu me fais un peu mal en serrant mes doigts comme ça. »

« Pardon … » _murmure-je avec lenteur. C'est vrai que je tiens sa main et que je ne veux pas la lâcher. Je dois donner l'impression d'être un peu fou, j'en suis presque sûr même. C'est dommage, vraiment dommage. J'essaye … de ne plus penser à rien._

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes, papa ? »

_Elle me demande ça maintenant ? Après une demi-heure de marche ? Elle a vraiment des questions surprenantes. Surtout qu'elle doit se douter de la réponse, non ? J'hoche la tête positivement alors qu'elle sourit et pousse un petit rire. Il suffit juste que je lui dise ça ? Enfin, lui montre que c'est le cas ? Pourquoi … est-ce que pendant des années, je me suis trompé ?_

« PAPA ! PAPA ! »

_Elle s'écrit et je la regarde. Si elle hurle, c'est qu'il y a… un gros souci. Et pour cause ! Ce que je vois est aberrant ! J'ai bien une ville devant nous ! Sauf qu'elle est en flammes ! Et que je vois des êtres ailés dans le ciel !_

« Des femmes-pokémon attaquent les villageois ! »

« Niny, reste à l'abri. Je vais m'occuper de ça. » _dis-je sèchement, mon ton s'étant transformé aussitôt en quelque chose de froid et sinistre. Un petit rire se fait entendre en mon être alors que je pose ma main sur le pendentif que Giréléna m'avait offert.  
><em>

_Aussitôt, il se met à briller avant de prendre l'apparence d'une belle et longue lame. Celle d'une épée aiguisée. Cette fois-ci, je ne laisse plus de place au maul. Mon but est de tuer ces femmes-pokémon, sans même leur laisser la possibilité de se repentir._

« Papa, je viens avec toi. Je sais aussi me battre, maintenant ! »

« Hors de question et ne t'avise surtout pas de me répondre, Niny ! »

« Mais papa, je peux vraiment … »

_Je pose mon regard saphir sur elle et elle s'immobilise aussitôt. Quand je dis quelque chose, elle obéit, c'est compris ? Je n'ai clairement pas de temps à perdre avec ça ! Je la vois qui sanglote et renifle alors que je ne me retourne._

« Mets-toi à l'abri et je reviendrai ensuite te chercher. »

« Snif … Snif … Snif … » _renifle-t-elle sans m'adresser la parole._

« Est-ce que c'est bien compris, Niny ? Je t'ai posé une question, j'aime bien avoir une réponse quand c'est le cas. D'accord ? Niny ? »

« Snif … Je suis d'accord … papa. »

_Elle me dit cela avec tristesse mais elle comprend que je fais ça pour sa sécurité. J'entends un petit battement d'ailes pour bien signaler qu'elle s'éloigne. De mon côté … J'ai un compte à régler avec ces femmes-pokémon qui s'en prennent à une ville._

« HAHAHAHA ! » _s'égosille une voix en moi que je tente d'ignorer complètement._

« Je vais y aller. Quant à … toi, je n'aurai pas besoin de ton aide … comme c'est le cas depuis plus d'une année maintenant. »

_Le rire s'arrête puis disparaît complètement. Je suis maintenant seul … complètement seul. Je me mets à courir, me dirigeant à toute allure vers la ville en proie aux flammes et aux femmes-pokémon ailées. J'ai déjà rencontré cette espèce de femme-pokémon. Oui, cette espèce qui a décidé de se montrer au grand jour avec l'avènement d'Harsia. Giréléna n'étant plus là, elle n'aurait alors plus aucune réticence à accomplir ses noirs desseins._


	2. Chapitre 2 : Aucune pitié

**Chapitre 2 : Aucune pitié**

« A l'aide ! A l'aide ! AU SECOURS ! »

_Des cris … Des cris tout autour de moi alors que j'observe les flammes. Vraiment aucune honte, n'est-ce pas ? Ravager tout ça … sans aucune hésitation. Je vais le leur faire payer, amèrement même. Je vais leur faire comprendre la signification du mot douleur._

« Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir mon aide ? »

« Sûr et certain, reste en retrait et ne t'avise même pas de te montrer, toi. » _rétorque-je en m'adressant à l'être qui est en moi. Un an que je sais exactement son nom … Une longue année mais ça ne change rien au dégoût qu'elle m'exprime quand je pense à elle._

« Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas t'exprimer trop par la pensée. Je peux tout lire. »

« Tu peux lire ce que tu veux, ça ne changera rien du tout à mes yeux. Maintenant, essayes de la mettre en veilleuse et de ne plus me déranger. »

« Oh, d'accord, d'accord. Tu fais la tête, ça se comprend, hahaha. »

_Elle trouve cela drôle ? Pas moi. Je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à ce genre de bêtises, pas du tout même. J'émets un grognement avant de pénétrer dans la ville. Il faut déjà que je trouve des endroits où mettre des personnes à l'abri. Ça ne va pas être simple mais qu'importe, je n'ai pas choisi d'être un héros pour la facilité du travail, pas du tout._

« Je ne suis pas un héros. »

_Voilà que la voix en moi se met à chanter ! Mais elle va la boucler ou je la force à se taire hein ? JE NE RIGOLE PAS LA DESSUS ! Je n'ai pas envie de plaisanter à ce sujet alors qu'elle se la ferme ! Je … Je m'arrête, entendant quelques sanglots._

« Snif … Snif … »

_Qu'est-ce que … ? Je ressens une certaine … odeur animale. Ce n'est quand même pas ce que je crois, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, alors que je me rapproche, j'en suis certain. Ce qui est devant moi est une petite fille-pokémon._

_Elle ressemble un peu … ah ! Mais je connais facilement cette espèce. C'est l'une des rares espèces de femmes-pokémon dont on peut être quasiment sûr qu'elles soient amies avec les humains. Une fille-Caninos !_

« Maman … Maman … Snif, s'il te plaît … »

_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'une fille-pokémon est là ? J'entends quelques gémissements et me tournent vers des gravats, remarquant deux corps ensanglantés et qui halètent. BON SANG ! Il y a des personnes au-dessous !_

« Pousse-toi, je vais m'occuper de ça. » _dis-je aussitôt, un peu énervé par la situation actuelle. Je ne pensais pas faire ça, pas du tout même mais on exigeait ça de moi._

« Grrrrr ! Rrrrr ! Woof ! Woof ! »

_Voilà qu'elle grogne et aboie en me voyant. Voir une petite fille-pokémon aboyer de la sorte, c'est presque mignon. Je plante mon épée dans le sol et commence à me concentrer. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ces imbécilités._

_Je leur demande de l'aide, aux quatre esprits en moi avant de soulever les débris, un par un, en brisant d'autres jusqu'à ce que je puisse extirper les deux corps sanguinolents d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années … et d'une femme-pokémon qui ressemble étrangement à la fille-Caninos. Je … Sa mère. Il s'agit de sa mère._

_Je commence à trembler légèrement, un peu énervé et agacé. Encore des femmes-pokémon qui s'en prennent à d'autres qui veulent vivre heureuses avec les humains ? Je n'accepterai pas qu'on fasse souffrir ça. Pas du tout même. Je commence à me concentrer une nouvelle fois. Depuis le temps, j'ai appris à m'en servir._

« Hum … Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

_Voilà que l'homme et la femme se relèvent, surpris en remarquant qu'une grosse partie de leurs blessures viennent de disparaître. Aussitôt, la fille-Caninos plonge dans les bras de son père puis ceux de sa mère, sanglotant longuement._

« Snif … snif … Papa … Maman … Vous êtes vivants ! »

« Oui mais … comment est-ce possible ? Nous étions … presque morts. »

« Je vous ai soignés. Maintenant, partez de là et allez-vous mettre à l'abri. »

« Non, non, non ! Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça ! » _s'exclame une vois au-dessus de moi alors que je vois une femme … avec des ailes recouvertes de plumes_

« AH ! C'est la femme-Roucoups qui s'en est pris à nous ! » _s'écrit l'homme alors que je me place devant eux. Une femme-Roucoups ? Ce ne sont pas des … oiseaux ? En fait, si … Je suis sûr et certain que c'est le cas._

« Je vais m'en occuper et vous venger. Je lui apprendrai que … »

« Je m'en occupe. Je vous ai dit de vous mettre à l'abri. » _coupe-je la parole à la femme-Arcanin, celle-ci se tournant vers moi avec surprise. Elle émet un petit grognement mais soudainement, une puissante aura se forme autour de moi. Je reprends d'une voix lente : _« Est-ce que … vous aimez cet homme ? »

« Il est le père de mon enfant. Je n'ai jamais aimé une autre personne … »

« Alors mettez-vous à l'abri. Vous ne gagnerez rien à être blessée par cette femme-Roucoups sauf de l'inquiétude de la part de votre fille et votre mari. Moi… Je n'ai plus rien à perdre. On m'a déjà tout retiré … à cause d'Harsia et des femmes-pokémon qui l'accompagne. »

« HEY ! ARRÊTE DE PARLER, TOI ! JE VAIS TE … »

_La lame de mon épée se logea dans son ventre, sans même lui laisser le temps de terminer sa phrase. Elle hoqueta de surprise, ouvrant la bouche avant de s'écrouler au sol. Son corps commença à s'illuminer, prenant l'apparence d'un oiseau alors qu'elle était inconsciente et blessée. Oui … même ainsi, je ne me permets pas de tuer délibérément._

« Qu'est-ce que … vous êtes ? » _demanda la femme-Arcanin._

« Juste un héros qui a décidé de se rebeller contre les actes d'Harsia. Essayez de trouver d'autres survivants et de vous enfuir avec eux. J'ai juste une question : est-ce que vous êtes un cas isolé … ou alors, plusieurs femmes-pokémon … »

« Habitent ici, c'est le cas. Nous sommes dans un village où les femmes-pokémon qui cherchent à vivre paisiblement avec les humains sont acceptées. Parfois, ça se passe un peu mais généralement, aucune ne vient causer du trouble. »

« Merci, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Raison de plus pour sauver alors ce village. Vous pouvez vous en aller, je vais tenter de tous vous protéger Je n'échouerai pas cette fois … je me le promets … oui … Je me le promets. »

_Je me répète cela alors que le temps passe et s'écoule, avec une extrême lenteur. Je dois continuer là-dessus, encore et encore … Et encore … Je dois continuer. Je dois encore continuer, sans chercher à m'arrêter. Je dois encore continuer, sans me poser de questions._

« Faites attention quand même à vous … héros. Je ne pensais pas que les héros iraient sauver des femmes-pokémon comme nous. »

« Toutes ne sont pas mauvaises … et je suis le père de substitution d'une fille-Apitrini. Haïr quelqu'un parce qu'il est différent, c'est une forme de réaction que je n'accepte plus dorénavant. Je ne veux plus que ça se reproduise. »

« Je … Faites attention à vous, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. »

_Voilà qu'ils s'éloignent enfin tous les trois. Pendant ce temps, je dois continuer à faire mon carnage parmi les femmes-pokémon ailées. Je pense savoir pourquoi elles sont là. Elles ont été envoyées par Harsia pour ravager ce village._

« Et oui, c'est comme ça depuis une année, tu le sais pourtant non ? »

« Je ne t'ai pas adressé la parole, retourne en moi et tais-toi. »

« Combien de temps est-ce que tu vas me faire la tête ? Ca fait déjà une année, y a prescription hein ? Elle est morte, elle est morte ! Faut assumer jusqu'au bout, ne pas se voiler la face, aller, fais pas l'idiot, tu le sais bien. »

« LA FERME ! COMPRIS ?! LA FERME ! »

« Hahaha. Mais tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de me taire. Je suis un peu comme ta mauvaise conscience, l'être en toi qui a tant envie de briser tout ce qui se trouve autour de ta personne. Tu ne peux pas m'ignorer, pas du tout. Tu le sais parfaitement … Nev. »

« Ne commence surtout pas sur le sujet, je suis de très mauvaise humeur. »

« Pour ne pas changer, Nev, pour ne pas changer. Et pendant ce temps, la ville continue d'être attaquée, hahaha ! Tu ferais bien de te concentrer ! »

_Elle trouve ça drôle ? PAS MOI ! Pas du tout même ! Elle exagère carrément ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ce genre d'idioties ! PAS DU TOUT MÊME ! Je ne sais pas combien de temps passer … je ne sais pas._

_Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé … mais je sais juste que j'ai terminé. Des corps de pokémon tombent autour de moi alors que je vois des survivants de la ville qui n'ont pas pu s'enfuir. Tous des femmes-pokémon oiseaux … de ce que je me rappelle._

_C'est terminé, n'est-ce pas ? J'observe ma main tenant l'épée, tremblante comme si l'abus de force utilisée n'était pas bon pour moi. Oui, je sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas bon … pas du tout même … mais j'ai réussi. Un village … sauvé encore._

« Je crois que j'ai réussi … je crois … hahaha … »

« Messire ? Est-ce que vous êtes … Nev ? »

_Qu'est-ce que … Une femme-Rattatac ? Vraiment ? Je vois ses petites moustaches et sa fourrure … Elle est accompagnée par trois filles-Rattata et un homme. Ca veut tout dire visiblement … d'après ce que je crois remarqué._

« Pourquoi une telle question ? Je … ne crois pas vous connaître. »

« Mais nous vous connaissons. Cette femme-Ptéra qui est venue il y a de cela quelques mois pour nous prévenir … nous a parlé de vous. »

_Ptéra ? Ptéraclès ? Elle ? Qu'est-ce que … Enfin, non, il est vrai. Je n'ai plus vu les femmes-pokémon générales depuis la mort de Giréléna. Ce n'est pas si étrange que ça en fin de compte. Pas du tout même … si surprenant._

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit sur moi ? »

« Qu'avec vous … l'avènement d'une paix entre les femmes-pokémon et les humains sera possible. Que vous serez comme un libérateur. »

« Ele a vraiment dit ça sur moi ? Elle ? Vous êtes sûre de ne pas vous êtes trompée sur ma personne ? Car je vois mal Ptéraclès dire ça. »

« Oui, oui, mes filles peuvent vous le confirmer, d'autres femmes-pokémon aussi … Enfin, sa venue nous a surpris mais elle a signalé cela pour nous mettre en sécurité et nous préparer. »

« Je vois, je vois … Bref … Si vous êtes en sécurité, tant mieux. Je ne vais pas rester ici plus longtemps alors. Au revoir et … »

« Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir rester ici ? Même si la ville est un peu ravagée … On ne peut pas laisser notre sauveur partir de la sorte. »

_Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Hum … Peut-être que Niny aimerait dormir dans un vrai lit. Ca lui ferait du bien. J'hoche la tête positivement avant de dire d'une voix calme et lente :_

« Je vais aller chercher ma fille et je reviens ici. Nous vous aiderons si nécessaire à reconstruire pour les jours qui viennent. »

« Oh non, on ne vous en demande pas tant que ça. »

_Oui mais c'est ainsi et pas autrement. Je m'éloigne, partant chercher Niny qui me saute dans les bras lorsque je reviens la récupérer. Elle m'embrasse longuement sur les joues, laissant un peu de miel s'écouler sur celles-ci._

« PAPA ! C'est pas ton sang hein, hein ? Papa ? »

« Non, non, ce n'est pas le mien. Il faudra faire bien plus pour que le mien ne coule.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Métal silencieux

**Chapitre 3 : Métal silencieux**

« Miam ! Miam ! C'est bon tout ça ! »

« Mange autant que tu peux, Niny. C'est eux qui invitent. »

_Et ça se comprend : nous avons sauvé leur ville. En même temps, elle n'est pas autant détruite que je le pensais. Du moins, pas au plus profond de la ville, contrairement aux apparences. Je mets une main devant la bouche, un peu fatigué et exténué. Je crois que ce soir, je vais bien dormir. Enfin, ça ne m'étonnerait pas de toute façon_

« Papa ? Tu as l'air de dormir debout. Tu veux que l'on arrête de manger ? »

« Non, non, aujourd'hui, on en profite. J'irai dormir plus tard. »

_Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mon corps réagit ainsi mais je n'ai pas vraiment à me plaindre. Après ce combat … je pensais que j'aurai été beaucoup plus épuisé normalement. Enfin, c'est ce que j'en pensais. Maintenant, je n'en suis plus très sûr._

_Je me lève après quelques minutes, posant une main sur mon crâne. W… Wow. Je me sens plus fatigué que prévu. J'ai trop utilisé mes pouvoirs ? Ou alors, est-ce les soins que j'ai attribués ? Pfff … Je fais ça uniquement parce que Giréléna aurait voulu que je le fasse … rien d'autre. Je ne pense pas que le reste soit possible. Le reste ? Qu'est-ce que je pense ?_

« Je crois que dans le fond, je vais juste aller me coucher, je suis désolé, Niny. »

« J'arrive tout de suite, papa ! » _s'écrit la fille-Apitrini avec joie._

_Elle n'est pas obligée hein ? Je ne la for… ah ! Elle me saute au cou, s'accrochant bien à moi alors que je me regarde. Qu'est-ce que … je suis pathétique. En une année, j'ai bien grandi … d'environ quinze à vingt centimètres. Une ultime poussée de croissance qui au final me sera inutile. Je ne suis pas bien plus musclé … juste plus endurci. Les blessures me feront toujours moins mal que celle que j'ai au cœur depuis tout ce temps … Giréléna._

« Bonne nuit … papa. »

_Nous sommes dans un lit, un vrai lit. Un matelas sous notre dos, de chaudes couvertures sur nos corps, je … je …ne sais pas si je mérite de bien dormir de la sorte. Je ne crois pas que ça … soit une bonne chose, pas du tout même._

« Papa, tu veux que je veille sur toi, pendant que tu dors ? »

« Hein ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça, Niny ? » _demande-je, un peu surpris par la proposition de ma « fille » Apitrini. Celle-ci me regarde de ses yeux rouges._

« Car j'ai l'impression que tu as du mal … à dormir … Enfin, tu as l'air triste. Viens par là … papa … Par-là, papa… »

_Elle me prend dans ses bras griffus, m'obligeant à poser ma tête sous ses deux visages. Je … commence à sangloter tout en fermant les yeux. Giréléna me manque. Je dois dormir._

_Ailleurs, une femme aux ailes qui ressemblent aux couleurs du soleil et des flammes est à genoux. La tête baissée, elle murmure avec lenteur :_

« Maîtresse Panilkia … qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? »

« Le rapport concernant Nev. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il a encore mis à mal la destruction d'un village abritant des femmes-pokémon qui ont décidé de trahir la déesse Harsia. »

« Je confirme vos propos, maîtresse Panilkia. Il semblerait aux dernières nouvelles que dès l'endroit où il se trouve, les femmes-pokémon sont obligées de s'enfuir ou alors … de finir transformées en ces étranges créatures. »

« Paxia, ce n'est pas vraiment cela que je veux entendre. »

« Je suis désolée, maîtresse Panilkia. Actuellement, nous n'avons pas encore trouvé le moyen de le combattre. De même, il ne fait que se déplacer et nos éclaireuses se font toujours arrêtées sans même pouvoir l'atteindre. »

« Humpf … C'est assez irritant en un sens. Mais ne t'en fait guère. Elles vont arriver. »

_Aussitôt, la femme-Pyrax se redresse, surprise et un peu tremblante. Ce que vient de dire Panilkia, elle ne se trompe pas, n'est-ce pas ? Elle bredouille avec lenteur, cherchant à confirmer ce qu'elle vient d'entendre :_

« Vous ne parlez quand même pas … »

« Si, il semblerait même qu'elle soit avec elles, pour vérifier la puissance de Nev. J'espère que les nouvelles seront bonnes à ce sujet. »

« Je … Je comprends et je conçois mais de là à faire … appel à elle. »

« Les solutions les plus extrêmes sont souvent les meilleures. Tu en sait quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as pas hésité à tuer ta monarque. »

« Je … Oui, c'est vrai. » _déclare la femme-Pyrax avec lenteur._

_Elle ne sait plus où se mettre, elle ne sait pas quoi dire, elle ne sait pas quoi faire. Elle a juste appris quelque chose … d'assez déplaisant en un sens, en fait même très déplaisant quand on y réfléchit bien. Elle murmure :_

« Je pense néanmoins que les utiliser relève de la folie. On ne sait pas à quel point elles peuvent être dangereuses et criminelles. »

« Le fait qu'elles ne ressentent rien est justement un plus. Regarde ce que cela a donné comme résultat à Apixy d'avoir des sentiments et du cœur ? »

_Encore une attaque assez violente de la part de la femme-pokémon en face de Paxia. Celle-ci n'ose plus ouvrir la bouche, hochant juste la tête avant de partir de son côté. Elle n'apprécie pas ce qui se passe mais elle a décidé de la servir jusqu'au bout._

« Niny ? Niny … pourquoi est-ce que … »

_Je sais bien qu'elle dort mais je pense quand même mériter une explication sur le fait qu'elle ait la poitrine nue et couverte de miel … collée contre mon torse. Je suis couché dans le lit et je viens de me réveiller. Le souci réside plus dans le fait qu'elle soit … enfin … bon … Je suis bon pour une nouvelle douche, je crois._

_Je me relève, retirant bien la couverture … rah. Elle reste une demoiselle très charmante, malgré le fait qu'elle possède deux visages. Et ses yeux globuleux insectoïdes, je ne sais pas vraiment comment imaginer cela ? C'est étrange, très étrange même._

_Une demi-heure plus tard, Niny m'a juste dit qu'elle avait trop chaud avec ses habits sous cette épaisse couverture et qu'elle avait voulu simplement dormir sans. Tenant compte de cette explication raisonnable à mes yeux._

« Bisoux papa. Je t'aime fort. »

_Drôle de remarque de la part de Niny alors qu'elle pose ses lèvres sur ma joue. Je le laisse faire, ne voyant pas trop ce que je peux dire de mon côté. Oui, je ne vois pas du tout même. Mais je l'embrasse à mon tour sur la joue. Elle est … juste adorable. Dommage qu'elle ait grandi si vite, je me demande si le fait qu'elle n'ait pas de mère … a joué sur son corps ? Qu'elle ait peut-être grandi trop vite à mon goût._

« Papa ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes bizarrement ? »

« Car j'ai affaire à la plus jolie des petites demoiselles. »

« Je t'adore, papa. » _me répond t-elle une nouvelle fois._

_Et elle ne sait pas que c'est réciproque ? Je lui mets une petite bise sur le front … sur les deux fronts et nous pouvons repartir de la ville. En fait, comme signalé, il vaut mieux que je parte et aille ailleurs … là où je pourrai aider et être encore plus utile._

_Car oui, à l'heure actuelle, je ne pense pas que rester dans une ville soit vraiment une bonne idée. Niny à mes côtés, nous quittons la ville pour nous remettre en route. Je ne sais pas vers où je me dirige mais je ne pense pas que ça soit si important que ça en fin de compte. J'ai peut-être un peu de retard sur mes objectifs personnels mais est-ce vraiment … si gênant ? Je ne crois pas, je ne crois pas du tout même._

« Papa ? Où est-ce que l'on va maintenant ? »

« Je ne sais pas du tout, Niny. Tu as peut-être une idée en tête ? Tu m'as l'air d'y avoir réfléchit ou peut-être alors que je me trompe. »

« On peut aller dans une plus grande ville et montrer que tu es le plus fort ! Peut-être qu'alors, il y aura d'autres personnes qui viendront nous aider. Il suffit juste que papa montre sa force et je pense que tout le monde comprendra qu'il est le meilleur. »

« De là à dire que je suis le meilleur, c'est exagéré, Niny. »

_Mais bon, je sais qu'elle le pense, c'est un peu ça le souci. Je n'ai rien fait de spécial pour être « meilleur » que les autres. J'ai juste vécu … des choses qui m'ont changé complètement, qui m'ont fait devenir ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Voilà tout._

« Alors, papa ? Est-ce que tu aimes bien mon idée ? »

« Ca ne serait pas plutôt car tu as bien aimé dormir dans un lit comme ça et tu préférais en avoir un autre à nouveau ? N'est-ce pas ? »

« Hihihi … Un petit peu, papa. C'était encore meilleur que de dormir dehors avec toi ! » _s'écrit-elle avec joie alors que je soupire._

_Je m'en doutais mais bon … au moins, comme ça, je suis certain que … je dois réfléchir à comment éliminer Harsia le plus rapidement possible. Ainsi, Niny pourra espérer avoir une vie en paix … sans qu'elle ait besoin de se battre ou autre. Rien que le fait qu'elle ait voulu m'aider auparavant … cela m'énerve, cela m'énerve plus que tout le reste._

_Mais pas parce qu'elle a voulu m'aider … mais parce qu'elle a estimé que c'était « nécessaire ». Elle n'a pas à se battre ! J'œuvre pour un monde en paix avec les femmes-pokémon ! Le seul qui doit avoir du sang sur ses mains, c'est moi ! Pas les personnes qui sont autour de moi ! Pas Niny ! Personne !_

« P … Papa … Le vent me rapporte que des femmes-pokémon s'approchent de nous. »

« Hum ? J'ai toujours été impressionné par ce genre de pouvoirs mais si tu me le dis, tu sais alors ce que tu dois faire, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je reste près de toi, je m'accroche à ton cou et je ne te lâche pas une seule fois. »

« C'est exact, Niny. C'est exact. » _souffle-je tout en faisant apparaître mon épée. Je ne parle même plus avec les esprits élémentaires. Je ne crois pas que j'ai beaucoup communiqué avec les quatre demoiselles depuis tout ce temps._

« Papa, fais … vraiment très attention. Le vent a peur d'elles. »

_Avoir peur d'elles ? Il n'y avait qu'une seule fois où … les femmes-pokémon avaient vraiment d'autres femmes-pokémon. C'était lorsqu'il s'agissait … soit d'une femme-pokémon très forte comme Giréléna ou alors …_

« NEV ! PROTEGE-TOI MAINTENANT ! »

_Une voix venait de crier dans ma tête. Rygagagi ? Je mets ma lame en avant juste à temps pour voir une épaisse mâchoire vivante et noire la mordre violemment. Si cela avait été une lame … normale … elle aurait été détruite._

« PAPA ! Repousse-la maintenant ! VITE ! »

_Je ne me priverai pas ! Je donne un violent coup de pied dans la femme-pokémon qui a tenté de me bouffer tout cru alors que je puisse finalement l'observer. C'était bien ce que je pensais._

_Une femme-pokémon de métal. Sauf que là, c'était vraiment glauque. Elle était complètement nue et ressemblait presque à une humaine … sauf sa chevelure noire. Une épaisse et longue chevelure noire … qui ressemblait à une mâchoire gigantesque ! En fait, le corps féminin était presque dénué de vie. Jaune avec des pieds et des mains noirs. _

« Je ne connais pas cette espèce … mais contrairement aux autres … »

« Nev, elle est entièrement faite de métal. C'est une femme-pokémon qui n'a aucun antécédent, seulement crée par … quelqu'un. »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Merci de m'avoir confirmé cela, Rygagagi. »

« Si seulement si tu voulais bien que l'on fasse la conversation, moi et les autres, avec toi, il n'y aurait pas besoin que je crie pour que tu puisses m'entendre. »

_Je ne lui réponds pas. Maintenant que je sais qui est mon adversaire, j'ai juste … ah ! Il fallait vraiment que je fasse attention ! Elle n'est pas seule ! Deux autres femmes-pokémon à la même apparence tombent autour de moi, formant un triangle._

« Mysdibule. » _chuchote une voix en moi. Dyrkri ?_

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce mot ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles toi ? »

« Cette femme-pokémon est une Mysdibule. Comme ça, tu connais maintenant son nom. »

« Et surtout, toi, comment est-ce que tu le connais ? »

« …. Tu n'as pas besoin forcément de le savoir. »

_Une réplique dont je me serai bien permis … d'éviter à l'entendre. J'émets un grognement significatif pour émettre mon mécontentement avant de tourner mon visage vers Niny. Là, c'est encore plus dangereux que le reste. Elles ne la laisseront pas se mettre à l'abri._

« Niny, je me répète mais … »

« Je reste accrochée à toi comme du miel, papa. Hihi. N'aie pas peur. »

_Je n'ai pas peur … c'est juste que je ne me contrôlerai pas cette fois. Autant pour les femmes-pokémon vivantes, je ne me retiens … autant pour ces aberrations, je ne leur laisserai aucune chance de s'en sortir. Je ferme mes yeux bleus, sentant un flux psychique m'envahir, changeant la pigmentation en rose._

« Dyrkri … Rygagagi … Stelireg … Rigorek … et Géréci, je veux vos pouvoirs en moi. Tous vos pouvoirs … Les cinq. »

_Je sais que je n'aurai pas leur approbation pour les quatre esprits élémentaire mais qu'importe, mon corps, je m'en contrefiche. Les trois femmes-Mysdibule ne réagissent même pas au fait que mes pouvoirs commencent à paraître devant elles. Elles n'ont aucune émotion, aucun sentiment, rien du tout. Ce sont juste des machines humanisées._


	4. Chapitre 4 : Celle qui crée

**Chapitre 4 : Celle qui crée**

« Cela ne devrait pas être trop difficile de m'en débarrasser. Reste en arrière, Niny. »

« Non ! Je reste accroché à toi, papa ! Comme tu me l'as dit avant ! »

_Oui, c'est à peu près ça que je voulais dire. Je dois juste faire attention à mon dos comme à devant moi … pour éviter qu'elle ne soit blessée. Ca ne va pas être simple, pas du tout même. Mais … Il faut que je le fasse, voilà tout. C'est aussi simple que ça._

_Je m'élance au combat, je ne dois pas attendre qu'elles arrivent jusqu'à moi, ça serait de la pure folie. Une folie absurde. Je me dois de me battre ! Je ne dois montrer aucune faiblesse ! Je ne serai plus faible ! Pas pour Giréléna !_

_PLUS DU TOUT MAINTENANT ! Il en est hors de question ! GIRELENA ! Je me battrai pour elle ! Pour elle et pour Niny ! Giréléna … si seulement … j'avais pu au moins … être là jusqu'au bout, la prendre dans mes bras et …_

« PAPA ! REGARDE DEVANT TOI ! »

_Niny venait de crier mais … ça ne changeait rien du tout. Je vois la femme-Mysdibule qui est à ma hauteur, prête à claquer sa machoire gigantesque sur mon corps pour m'avoir … sauf que ça ne marche pas ainsi. Pas du tout ! D'un coup de pied, je la projette en arrière, gémissant de douleur en sentant le métal._

« AIE ! Tsss … C'est pas un corps comme les autres, ça. »

_Je le sais parfaitement alors que mon pied en tremble encore. Du métal, c'est plutôt difficile à repousser, très difficile même. J'émets un grognement, donnant une plaque à mon genou. Voilà qu'il est à nouveau parfaitement utilisable._

« Bon, ce n'est pas suffisant pour se débarrasser de tout ça. Pas du tout même. Humpf … Comment combattre le métal ? Surtout de parfaites femmes-pokémon de métal ? »

« Papa ? A qui est-ce que tu parles ? » _me demande Niny avec surprise et inquiétude._ « Tu parles aux esprits élémentaires ? »

« Non, je me parle à moi-même. »

_Ce n'est pas la première fois, ça ne sera pas la dernière. J'entends Niny qui pousse un petit gémissement inquiet devant mes paroles. Normal et logique, elle n'aime pas ça … mais oui, depuis la mort de Giréléna, j'ai des discussions avec moi-même._

_Je sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas une bonne chose, que tout ça n'arrange rien à mon cas mais … Giréléna morte, qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre de toute façon ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre sincèrement ? Je n'ai plus rien à gagner, plus rien du tout. Je suis comme un être mort, un être qui n'a plus rien à avoir. Rien du tout._

« Niny, ne parle maintenant plus du tout. Papa a beaucoup à faire contre ces imbéciles. Papa doit juste toutes les éradiquer, ces engeances qui proviennent d'un autre monde. »

_Un autre monde est un mot un peu fort mais sincèrement, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire hein ? J'ai autre chose dont je dois m'occuper. Quelque chose de bien plus important que de pathétiques femmes-pokémon de métal ! AUTRE CHOSE OUI !_

« VENEZ PAS ICI ! TOUTES LES TROIS ! »

_Je pousse un cri de rage, frappant le sol avec ma lame. L'épée plantée dans la terre, je commence à créer des fissures puis à soulever des pans entiers de pierre, prêt à les abattre sur elles Mais voilà, c'est parfaitement inutile._

_Ces saletés sont capables de les détruire d'un coup de mâchoire. J'ai l'impression que tout ce que j'ai fait est inutile, complètement inutile mais bon … Je ne peux rien y faire malheureusement. Tsss ! Vraiment, quelles saletés !_

_J'en ai assez ! Assez assez ! Qu'on me laisse tranquille ! Qu'on me laisse sans me soucier d'elles ! Je veux juste qu'elles disparaissent de mon champ de vision, voilà tout ! Je ne veux rien d'autre ! RIEN DU TOUT ! DU BALAI !_

« NE VOUS METTEZ PLUS EN TRAVERS DE MON CHEMIN ! »

« Papa, s'il te plaît ! Ne crie pas ! Tu me fais peur ! »

_Peur ? Peur ? Elle blague hein ? Comment est-ce que je peux faire peur alors que mon but est de la protéger elle ? La seule personne qui me reste ? POURQUOI ?! JE DOIS TOUT SIMPLEMENT RAVAGER TOUT CE QUI SE TROUVE SUR MON CHEMIN !_

« C'est … amusant. Je n'ai même plus besoin d'insinuer la haine en toi ainsi que la peur. Est-ce que tu veux un petit cauchemar ? »

« Fais ça et je me tue. Compris ? Je me tue complètement sans que tu y fasses quelque chose. C'est pourtant bien clair, ne t'avise même plus de proposer ça ! »

« Hahaha. Je n'y arrive pas … je n'arrive pas à croire en ce que tu es devenu après tout ce temps. C'est merveilleux … vraiment merveilleux dans le fond. Tu as tellement changé. »

« Pas en bien par ta faute. Je ne t'accepte pas, c'est pourtant simple à comprendre. »

« Héhéhé, très simple même, très très simple. Hahaha ! »

_Elle exulte et s'exclame de joie en moi. Niny pousse un petit gémissement de tristesse, montrant par là qu'elle n'apprécie pas ce qui se passe, pas du tout même. Elle n'a pas envie que ça ne s'améliore pas pour moi et ça se comprend parfaitement._

« VENEZ AU LIEU DE TRAÎNER ! »

_Je ne sais pas si elles me comprennent puisque ce ne sont pas vraiment des femmes-pokémon mais au moins, mes paroles font mouche. Elles sautent toutes sur moi et voilà que mon corps se recouvre d'un épaisse carapace de pierre et de métal. Leurs mâchoires explosèrent la pierre mais furent stoppées par le métal sur mon corps._

« Assez … assez … ASSEZ ! DE QUI EST-CE QUE L'ON SE MOQUE ICI ?! »

« De qui ? Oh … Je ne sais pas, tu veux peut-être un indice ? »

_Dyrkri continue de me parler alors qu'elle sait que je lui ai dit de se la fermer. Elle ne comprend pas mes propos ? Elle veut que je lui explique d'une manière beaucoup plus désagréable et … Grrr !_

_Mon crâne me fait mal et je commence à avoir de petites visions. Je vois ces femmes-Mysdibules … qui engloutissent mes bras et mes jambes dans leurs mâchoires. Je suis complètement nu, l'une d'entre elles grimpant sur moi pour que mon sexe durci la pénètre … c'est froid, c'est inhumain, c'est sans sentiment._

_C'est juste horrible. ET CA M'ENERVE ! Une aura ténébreuse se forme autour de moi alors que je retrouve le contrôle de mon corps. Une main posée sur mon front, je respire bruyamment, énervé et colérique avant d'hurler :_

« DYRKRI ! QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI DIT ?! »

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute sur le coup, mon petit Nev. Tu es seul responsable de cette vision, hahaha ! Je suis désolée pour toi mais tu ne peux pas me mettre la faute, cette fois-ci ! »

_Ah bon ? Et pourquoi je devrai la croire ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle me mentait depuis le début ! Je ne suis pas stupide ! Je ne me fais pas d'illusions ! Elle se fiche de moi ! Je … Non. J'en ai assez, j'en ai vraiment assez de tout ça._

_Je n'aime pas ces visions, je n'aime pas ces femmes-pokémon de métal, je n'aime rien, rien du tout ! Rien de rien ! Je veux juste exterminer les deux cousines de Giréléna puis aussi Harsia ! Ensuite, je pourrai me reposer à jamais ! ENSUITE, JE SERAI TRANQUILLE ! Je commence à frapper avec ma lame dans les trois femmes-Mysdibule, celles-ci ne bougeant plus du tout. Elles sont là, calmes et stoïques, ne faisant plus un seul mouvement. Inquiétant, elles manigancent quelque chose que je ne connais pas._

_Je continue de les frapper, frapper, frapper et je finis même pas en tuer une. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Le corps tombe au sol, dénué de vie et de tout mouvement, c'est aussi simple que ça ? Non, quelque chose cloche et … je continue de frapper les deux autres._

« Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter maintenant, Nev. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils, Dyrkri ! J'ai réussi à en abattre une ! Je peux réussir à toutes les avoir et … »

« Ne m'écoute pas, ne m'écoute pas, ça ne sera pas la première fois que tu te plantes hein ? D'ailleurs, regarde donc cette femme-Mysdibule à gauche. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait … avec … HEIN ?! C'ETAIT UNE BLAGUE ?! Son corps venait de se régénérer parfaitement ! Il n'y avait plus aucune blessure ! C'était quoi cette blague ?! Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?! HEIN ?! NON NON ET NON ! Je ne combats pas des femmes-pokémons qui peuvent se soigner comme si de rien n'était ! Je n'accepte pas !_

« Et tu n'as pas encore fait attention à l'autre et … »

« NINY ! VAS T'EN ! VITE ! »

_Je ne laisse pas à Dyrkri le temps de finir de parler. Je prends Niny par les bras, la forçant à quitter mon dos avant de la projeter dans les airs. Elle pousse un cri de stupeur, déployant ses ailes pour s'immobiliser alors que j'ai à peine le temps de me retourner._

_La seconde femme-Mysdibule est là. Elle est à ma hauteur, je vois l'aura autour de ses poings. Elle va me frapper avec une telle force que je sens que mes os vont se briser. Je mets mon épée en parade mais j'ai peur qu'elle se brise. Je sais qu'elle n'arrivera pas… que ça n'arrivera pas. Je ne suis pas stupide._

_Je ne suis pas stupide, pas du tout même … mais mon bras se tord subitement sur le côté alors que le coup a fait dévier celui-ci ainsi que mon épée. Je sais que j'ai atténué le coup, qu'il sera moins douloureux mais … le mal est fait._

_Le poing me frappe en plein cœur et je me retrouvé projeté en arrière. Si je percute un rocher ou un arbre, je suis tout simplement fichue et … Qu'est-ce que …  
><em>

_Je sens un souffle de vent qui commence à atténuer la projection. Je relève la tête, voyant les deux visages de Niny et ses pattes qui sont tendues vers moi. C'est … elle qui fait ça ? Elle est en train de créer un souffle venteux ? Je dois … Je dois continuer de me battre._

_Je stoppe finalement à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol, gémissant de douleur avant de me remettre en position de combat. Je crache du sang mais même si le coup de poing était bien horrible, que mon bras souffre atrocement à cause du coup._

_JE NE LES LAISSERAI PAS ATTAQUER UNE SECONDE FOIS ! HORS DE QUESTION ! J'arrive à la hauteur de celle qui est encore blessée, plantant ma lame dans son corps. Une aura ténébreuse vint entoure mon arme, des fissures se faisant voir sur le corps de la femme-pokémon avant qu'elle ne se brise en morceaux devant mes yeux. PLUS QU'UNE !_

« JE VAIS M'OCCUPER DE TON CAS ! »

« Papa ! S'il te plaît ! Arrête-toi ! »

_Mais je ne l'entends pas ! Je suis juste concentré sur la dernière des sales pourritures qui ont fait de ma vie un enfer ! Tout ça guidées par une personne que je ne connais pas ! Qu'elles disparaissent toutes ! Je ne veux rien savoir d'elles ! RIEN DU TOUT !_

« Ah … Ah … Ah … Je vais vous bouffer. »

« Oh Nev … Après tout ça, je crois qu'une petite séance de spiritisme sera nécessaire avec les quatre esprits élémentaires. » _murmure une voix en moi. Rygagagi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte là ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me dit ça ?_

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Je … ne comprends pas. Je sais juste que je vais mal, très mal. Et ce n'est pas à cause de mon état physique, c'est autre chose. Je suis au bord de la crise de nerfs._

_Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, je sais juste que … le corps de la dernière femme-Mysdibule se trouve entre mes mains. J'ai juste relâché l'épée pour terminer le carnage. Je l'ai juste brisée entre mes mains, c'est juste … ainsi et pas autrement ?_

« Ah … Ah … Ah … Comment … Pourquoi ? »

_Je crois que je souffre de dédoublement de la personnalité. Je ne me rappelle parfois plus de grand-chose. Je sais aussi que ce n'est pas Dyrkri qui est responsable de ça. Je sais que j'ai des absences depuis la mort de Giréléna._

_Des absences … comme si j'étais ailleurs. Je voudrai retrouver Giréléna. Je n'ai jamais voulu être autant mort que maintenant. Je n'ai jamais autant voulu disparaître que maintenant. Giréléna … me manque. Elle me manque tellement._

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a voulu mourir sans essayer de vivre ? Elle savait … parfaitement que je ne le prendrai pas bien. Elle savait … que je l'aimais. »

_J'ai toujours du mal à le dire à voix haute. J'ai toujours du mal à le déclarer ouvertement. J'ai aimé une femme-pokémon, la pire engeance de ce monde aux yeux d'Harsia. J'ai aimé une femme-pokémon … une reine … une être noble … au physique divin … au caractère bien trempé … une femme-pokémon à problèmes. Mais je suis heureux d'avoir aimé … mais malheureux d'avoir perdu. Elle ne m'a pas laissé l'embrasser, exprimer mes sentiments. Est-ce qu'elle a juste joué avec ces derniers jusqu'au bout ?_

« Du gâchis, c'est vraiment du gâchis. »

_Une voix féminine vient de prendre la parole alors que je me redresse subitement, jetant les restes de la femme-Mysdibule au sol. Niny est toujours dans le ciel, ses visages tournés vers la nouvelle arrivante. Qu'est-ce que … ça veut dire ?_

_Une femme aux yeux rouges … Une femme aux cheveux violets mais la chose qui me choque, c'est la sorte d'armure … venu d'un autre temps qu'elle porte sur la globalité de son corps. En fait, j'ai l'impression aussi qu'il s'agit d'un casque … mais en même temps, ce sont ses yeux rouges non ? Mais aussi, c'est quoi cette étrange bosse violette rectangulaire qui se trouve sur son dos ? Je ne sais pas … on dirait une arme aussi._

« Elles avaient du potentiel … mais de base, elles étaient beaucoup trop faibles. »

« Qu… Qui êtes-vous ? Dites votre nom ! »

« Mon nom ? Alors que je connais le tien ? Nev ? Cela me semble particulièrement inutile. Je ne vois pas de raison de le donner. »

« N… Nev ? Comment est-ce que vous le savez ?! »

_Je tente de me redresser alors que je la vois partir … comme si de rien n'était. Elle est louche ! TROP LOUCHE ! Je ne dois pas la laisser partir ! Je commence à courir vers elle pour la rattraper ! Il est hors de question qu'elle quitte cet endroit sans même s'expliquer ! Je crois savoir d'où elle vient ! Enfin qui elle est ! J'en veux la confirmation !_


	5. Chapitre 5 : Maîtresse

**Chapitre 5 : Maîtresse**

« Je vous ai posé une question ! REPONDEZ-MOI ! »

« Feu. » _murmure tout simplement la femme aux cheveux violets._

_Soudainement, je fais un saut en arrière, évitant des volutes de flammes qui sortent du corps de la femme. Qu'est-ce que … Ce sont de vraies flammes ?! C'est une pokémon de feu ? Une femme-pokémon enflammée ? Elle n'en donnait pas l'apparence au départ !_

« Eau. » _reprend t-elle, éteignant les flammes avant de me projeter un puissant jet d'eau, me faisant tomber en arrière. Ca veut dire quoi ça ?!_

_Eau et feu en même temps ? Et puis quoi ? C'est une blague hein ? Je n'y crois pas mais je sais juste qu'elle est plus puissante qu'elle ne le laisse paraître ! Je vais l'arrêter ! Je commence à créer un mur de pierre devant elle._

« Plante. » _reprend t-elle, posant une main gantée de violet._

_Des lianes sortent de sa main et viennent briser le mur de pierre. S… STOP ! J'AIME PAS CETTE BLAGUE ! J'AIME PAS DU TOUT ! JE NE VEUX …_

« Arrête-toi, Nev. Tu es beaucoup trop fa… »

« Non ! Rygagagi ! Cette femme est une femme-pokémon ! Elle sait beaucoup plus de choses qu'on veut le croire ! J'en suis certain même ! Je ne laisserai pas ça se passer ! »

« Ecoute-moi un peu bon sang ! Tu ne vois pas ce qui se passe ?! »

_Qu'elle la mette en veilleuse ! Je ne veux pas l'entendre ! Je veux juste que ça se passe comme ça ! Je cours, cours, cours et arrive par finir à me placer face à elle. ZUT !_

« Je vous ai demandé votre nom ! Je ne me répèterai pas ! DITES-LE MOI ! »

« Je ne vois guère de raison de te le donner, Nev. »

« Je vais vous y forcer. Vous allez voir ce que vous allez voir … »

« Roche. » _murmure calmement la femme en face de moi. Aussitôt, le sol commence à trembler autour de ma personne, des pieux de pierre en sortant, formant une sorte de cage. Je les brise avec facilité alors qu'elle reprend :_ « Je me doutais que cela serait inutile. »

« VOTRE NOM ! NE ME FORCEZ PAS A ME REPETER ! »

« Qu'est-ce que cela t'apporterait de le connaître ? Alors que tu te doutes de ce qui se passe autour de toi, n'est-ce pas ? As-tu une idée de ce que je suis ? »

« Vous êtes une femme-pokémon … de métal … et vous ressemblez à une femme-insecte. Mais vous ne semblez pas reconnaître Niny, la fille de l'ancienne reine Apixy ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! Et surtout pourquoi est-ce que vous avez toute votre tête ?! »

« Toute ma tête … Hum. Peut-être parce que je sais ce que je suis ? »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte là ? Elle essaie vraiment de m'embrouiller ? Je ne tomberai pas dans un piège aussi grossier que ça. Je ne suis pas stupide et bête ! Je ne me laisserai pas avoir de la sorte ! Elle ne m'aura pas ainsi ! Je ne suis pas crédule !_

« Vous êtes une femme-pokémon de métal. Certaines sont insensibles, n'expriment rien comme émotions, sont dénuées de sentiments. D'autres … se rappellent de ce qu'elles étaient auparavant et sont … »

« Des échecs, il faudrait que je retire un peu cette partie du cerveau leur rappelant leurs anciennes vies … leurs sentiments … leurs émotions, oui. »

_J'émets un rictus. Je crois que ce que je viens d'entendre confirme ce que je pensais. Cette … Cette garce en face de moi ! C'est elle ! C'EST ELLE ! Elle est à l'origine des femmes-pokémon de métal ! J'hurle en reprenant mon épée en main :_

« VOUS ËTES LA CREATRICE DES FEMMES-POKEMON DE METAL ! »

« C'est exact. Mon nom est Ganasia, je suis la femme-Genesect, une entité unique en ce monde. Je n'ai aucune ancêtre, je n'ai aucune descendance. Je suis aussi vieille que les esprits qui habitent dans ton corps. »

_Elle vient de l'avouer et … HEIN ?! Quoi ?! Comment ça ? Aussi vieille ?! Mais les esprits élémentaires sont âgés de plusieurs centaines d'années, voire des milliers voire même plus que ça ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire dans le fond ?_

« Comment est-ce que vous … pouvez être aussi vieille que ça ? »

« Une petite surprise, n'est-ce pas ? Mais cela importe peu dans le fond. »

_Cela importe peu ? Elle se moque encore carrément de moi ? Je ne vais pas me laisser faire ! PAS DU TOUT MÊME ! Qu'elle disparaisse ! Je dois la combattre ! Comme ça, il n'y aura plus d'aberration de la sorte ! Je ne peux pas …_

« NEV ! ARRËTE CES IMBECILITES ! »

« Rygagagi. Je peux entendre ta voix qui s'adresse à lui. Pourquoi ne pas te présente à moi ? Cela ferait tellement de temps, tu ne veux pas me revoir donc ? »

« Pas vraiment non, Ganasia. La dernière fois fut très déplaisante. Et je vois qu'au final, tu œuvres pour Harsia maintenant … et que tes projets sont devenus de plus en plus aberrants et monstrueux. Tu es la honte des femmes-pokémon. »

« Pour quelle raison ? Qu'ai-je donc fait de mal ? Je permets à des femmes-pokémon faites de chair et de sang de devenir bien plus fortes, bien plus imposantes, bien plus grandes qu'elles ne l'étaient auparavant. J'œuvre pour cela. »

« Ne te moque pas de moi, la vie est éphémère, c'est pour cela qu'elle est si précieuse. »

« De la part d'une femme-pokémon qui ne vieillit jamais et qui est là depuis des temps immémoriaux, tu me permets de douter de tes paroles ? »

« Cela ne veut pas dire que je suis immortelle. Nev pourrait me tuer s'il le désire … je ne pourrai alors guère revenir, loin de là … sauf par notre créateur. »

_Créateur ? De qui est-ce qu'elle parlait ? Je me pose sérieusement des questions. Il est vrai que je n'ai jamais questionné Rygagagi et ses sœurs à ce sujet. Je devrai peut-être mais … NON ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ça !_

« Je vais te faire disparaître, Ganasia ! »

« NON ! Arrête ça ! Tu n'es pas assez fort pour elle ! »

_J'ai quand même réussi à battre Giréléna ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ?! C'est n'importe quoi ! N'IMPORTE QUOI ! Je ne peux pas laisser passer cette occasion d'en terminer définitivement avec cette femme-pokémon !_

« Je le suis ! JE VAIS TE LE MONTRER ! DYRKRI ! PRÊTE-MOI TES … »

« Oh, c'est vrai. Il semblerait qu'elle ait décidé de ne plus suivre les actes de la déesse Harsia. Dyrkri, Dyrkri, Dyrkri. Il est temps de te punir. Combat. »

_Les deux gants de Ganasia se referment … et prennent l'apparence de deux poings. Qu'est-ce que … qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Elle me frappe sans même que je n'ai le temps de réagir … et me traverse le corps ! ELLE ME TRAVERSE LE CORPS !_

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

_Ce n'est pas mon cri qui sort de ma bouche, ce n'est pas le mien. C'est celui de Dyrkri ?! Elle est en train de la faire souffrir de l'intérieur ?! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! JE DOIS REAGIR ! MAINTENANT ! Je pousse un cri enragé à mon tour avant de donner un violent coup de tête à Ganasia, m'ensanglantant le crâne sur le coup._

« NE LA FAIT PAS SOUFFRIR ! »

« Ne … Nev … je … » _commence à murmurer Dyrkri en moi avant que sa voix ne s'éteigne. Je ne l'entends plus parler._

« Encore quelques instants et elle aurait été tout simplement de l'histoire ancienne. Pourquoi laisser vivre celle qui est responsable de la mort de celle que tu aimais ? »

« Je ne sais pas … je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi j'ai fait ça … mais si quelqu'un doit s'occuper d'elle, c'est moi et personne d'autre ! ET ENCORE PAS AVANT QU'ELLE NE M'AIT DIT POURQUOI ELLE A FAIT CA ! »

« Nev, c'est une bonne réaction mais … tu n'es pas à la hauteur pour la battre. Il faut que tu t'entraînes. Enfuis-toi avec Niny s'il te plaît. » _souffle Rygagagi en moi alors que je refuse cela, je ne peux pas accepter une telle chose ! Je ne peux pas du tout !_

« Je ne peux pas … JE NE VEUX PAS ! »

« Fais ce que je te dis, s'il te plaît ! Dyrkri aussi ne va pas bien ! PAS BIEN DU TOUT ! »

_JE LE SAIS ! MAIS JE NE PEUX PAS LAISSER PARTIR GANASIA ! Pas alors que je l'ai en face de moi ! C'est elle … la responsable de tous les malheurs depuis un an… voire même bien plus ! Je ne peux pas écouter Rygagagi et faire comme si de rien n'était ! JE NE PEUX PAS ! Ca m'est tout simplement impossible !_

_Il en est hors … de question. Je vais continuer à me battre, je vais continuer à me battre et … qu'est-ce qu'elle … est en train de faire ? Pourquoi est-ce que je perçois cette énergie autour de Ganasia ? Pourquoi est-ce que je recule ?_

« Feu pour battre l'acier et la glace. Eau pour battre la roche. Combat pour battre la normalité de ce monde. Est-ce que je dois prévoir d'utiliser tout cela pour terrasser ? Ce sont les ordres d'Harsia que de t'arrêter … mais je voudrai voir ce que tu deviendrais. Tu n'es encore qu'aux prémices de ton évolution … Nev. Mais je ne peux pas partir en te laissant indemne. »

« Viens donc m'affronter si tu y tiens tant ! Je n'attends que ça ! »

_Je la provoque à moitié mais ça me fait ni chaud, ni froid ! Je ne faiblirai pas ! Je ne faillirai pas ! Et puis quoi encore ? Je ne suis pas aussi faible que ça ! Pas du tout même ! JE SUIS CAPABLE DE LUI TENIR TÊTE ! Et puis quoi encore ?!_

_J'émets un grognement aiguë, l'attendant alors que je vois des flammes qui sortent de ses poings mais aussi que ces derniers sont fermés. Elle … elle va tenter de me frapper avec ? Mais comment est-ce qu'elle peut utiliser autant d'éléments en même temps ?_

« Rygagagi, est-ce qu'elle a aussi des esprits élémentaires ? »

« Nullement, ce sont juste ses pouvoirs de base. Vivre aussi longtemps lui a permis d'apprendre l'essence même de tous les éléments régissant notre monde. »

« Tu veux dire que … les pouvoirs spéciaux de Giréléna. »

« Elle peut utiliser la force des dragons, fais donc attention et enfuis-toi. »

_MAIS JE NE LE FERAI PAS ! Le feu, je peux l'éteindre avec la pierre ! L'eau, je peux l'enfermer dans une boîte de métal ! Et le combat pour la normalité ? Je sais pas mais je trouverai un moyen de …_

_De … de … de … Ganasia n'avait pas attendu que je réagisse pour venir m'attaquer. Qu'est-ce que … non ? Mon corps ne m'obéit plus ! Je vois les yeux rouges de Ganasia qui deviennent roses ! Si c'est du psychisme, je devrai normalement pouvoir lui tenir tête. Pourquoi est-ce que … non ? Ce ne sont pas des pouvoirs psychiques._

_Pas du tout mais alors pourquoi ? AH ! Mon corps est refroidi au niveau des pieds ! C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas bouger ?! HORS DE QUESTION ! Je vais réussir à m'enfuir et … HIC ! Son poing est devenu comme une lame … qui vient de me traverser le ventre._

« Comment pourrais-tu soigner l'intérieur de ton corps … si le trou crée de ma part se cicatrice aussi vite qu'il est apparu ? »

« Qu'est-ce que … AAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

_MON CORPS BRÛLE ! MON CORPS BRÛLE ! Elle extirpe sa main enflammée alors que je m'écroule au sol, les mains posées sur mon ventre. Ma peau … ma peau s'est régénérée ? Elle a cicatrisée ? Mais elle a traversé mon corps ! MON VENTRE ! Ca fait horriblement mal ! J'ai l'impression que mon estomac est bousillé ! J'ai l'impression horrible … ah … ah … Je l'entends qui passe à côté de moi, disant :_

« Si le héros de la déesse n'est donc que cela en fin de compte … je ne vois pourquoi la déesse Harsia faisait tout un foin de Giréléna. »

« Je … je ne te permets pas de … te moquer d'elle ! Je ne te le permets pas ! » _hurle-je de toutes mes forces alors que je m'écroule au sol. Je n'arrive plus à bouger … plus du tout._

« Nous nous reverrons guère … je pense. Tu ne survivras pas dans ce monde maintenant que Giréléna n'est plus présente. »

« Ne … NE PARLE PAS D'ELLE COMME CA ! »

_Je me relève, me tenant à mon épée plantée dans le sol, l'autre main posée sur mon ventre. J'ai mal ! J'ai atrocement mal ! J'ouvre la bouche pour parler mais un flot de sang en sort. N… Niny. Il faut que Niny s'en aille._

« Tu es encore capable de tenir debout ? Soit … Peut-être qu'il vaut mieux alors que … »

« Nous ne le te permettrons pas. »

_J'entends juste une voix … celle de Rygagagi. Quelque chose s'échappe de mon corps. Mon sang ? Non … C'est autre chose. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais mon corps … ah … mon corps. J'ai mal … j'ai l'impression de tout perdre._

_Tout perdre, non ? Je vois … juste quatre personnes devant moi … puis qui m'entourent. C'est la seule chose que je vois avant de m'écrouler au sol, complètement évanoui. Je ne ressens plus rien du tout, mon corps m'a abandonné._

« Snif … snif … comment vas mon papa ? »

« Il va bien. Il s'en sortira … mais il faut que Dyrkri s'extrait de son corps aussi … sinon, il y a des chances qu'elle y passe aussi. »

« Mais snif … snif … vous êtes qui vous ? »

« Rygagagi … et ses sœurs. Nous sommes les esprits élémentaires en Nev. »

_Hein ? Quoi ? Je crois qu'il faut que je me réveille. J'entends une voix, je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne chose, pas du tout même. Mais est-ce que … qu'elles sont là ?_


	6. Chapitre 6 : Inceste

**Chapitre 6 : Inceste**

« Alors ? Tu es finalement réveillé, Nev ? »

_Je m'étire avec lenteur, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passe. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je ne sais pas … vraiment où je suis mais un feu est présent. Une bonne chaleur même … mais à côté, je crois que … AH ! Il y a les trois filles ! Les esprits élémentaires ! Elles me regardent avec inquiétude, n'osant pas prendre la parole alors que j'ai entendu la voix … de Rygagagi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement ?_

« Où est-ce que je suis ? Qu'est-ce … »

« Reste couché et ne bouge pas. Tes blessures ne sont pas refermées et tu as grandement besoin de repos. Et à côté, regarde donc qui dort à tes côtés. »

_Qui dort à mes côtés ? Je cligne des yeux … puis remarque Niny. Elle est endormie, oui … mais complètement nue. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? J'ai l'impression que son corps est presque arrivé à maturité. Il n'y a que ses deux visages … mais sinon, les bras et les jambes sont de taille normale, sa poitrine, par contre est encore assez petite._

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes exactement, Nev ? »

« Rien du tout, rien de rien. Merci … de m'avoir sauvé ? Je crois ? »

« Il n'y a pas que toi qui fut sauvé … Dyrkri ne veut pas quitter ton corps malgré l'état déplorable dans lequel elle se trouve actuellement. »

« Dyrkri ? Est-ce que tu entends ma voix ? »

« Je l'entends … mais je ne veux pas l'écouter. »

« Est-ce que tu ne veux pas sortir de mon corps ? Ca serait bien mieux pour les … »

« Tu te fous de la gueule de qui ? Je te rappelle que j'ai tué Giréléna. Être en toi, c'est ma sauvegarde ! Je sais que je ne risque rien ! Alors que si je quitte ton corps, tu ne me permettras pas d'y rentrer à nouveau ! NON ET NON ! »

« Ne fait pas l'idiote, je ne suis pas en état de combattre … tu pourrais facilement revenir si tu es soignée ensuite. C'est … trop dangereux de ne rien faire. »

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'aide, ou plutôt que je tente de l'aider. Je ne la prend pas en pitié, pas du tout même … c'est juste naturel chez moi, voilà tout. Enfin bon, je reste couché dans la tente … et je remarque finalement Rygagagi. L'adolescente est là, en fait … Elle était en face de moi depuis le début … mais pourquoi je ne la remarque que maintenant ?_

« Tu n'as pas de température. Tes blessures internes, je m'en suis occupée … et les filles aussi. Tu es en sécurité et surtout bien envie. »

« Je ne sais pas si … je dois être content à ce sujet, hahaha. Non, ce n'est pas drôle en fin de compte. Je ne crois pas … je suis bête, très bête. Merci pour tout. »

« Maintenant que Giréléna n'est plus là, je ne me priverai pas de profiter de toi. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? Je penche la tête sur le côté, ressentant les lèvres de Rygagagi qui se posent sur mon front … comme pour me réconforter. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle fait ça ? Elle sait pertinemment que je n'accepte pas ça._

« Mais je préfère avoir un jeune homme en pleine forme plutôt qu'un garçon dénué de tout mouvement alors rétablis-toi bien. Oh… Au passage, fais attention à la petite demoiselle. »

« Comment cela exactement ? »

« Oh, tu verras bien … mais elle est en âge maintenant. »

_En âge ? Je ne comprends pas mais je sais juste que je suis bien épuisé par toute cette histoire. Je mets ma main devant ma bouche avant de commencer à bailler. Bon, d'après ce que je sais, il est visiblement temps de commencer à dormir. Pourtant, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, ce n'est pas vraiment ça ce que je veux faire._

« Vous pouvez venir par-là les filles ? »

_Les trois esprits élémentaires se regardent entre elles puis Géréci s'avance en première, cherchant à sourire bien qu'elle montre encore là son inquiétude à mon égard. Elle est mignonne … très mignonne même. Je place une main sur sa nuque puis ramène la jeune fille à moi et l'embrasse sur le front et les joues._

_Je la vois rougir, ce qui est assez mignon et attendrissant. Puis bon, avec son corps de glace, voir du rouge est quand même spécial. Je place ma seconde main sur sa joue, l'invitant à revenir en moi, ce qu'elle fait en rigolant._

« Il n'y a pas besoin de faire cela, Nev. Il y a d'autres façons de nous … »

_Je ne laisse pas la possibilité à Stelireg de prendre la parole. Elle est la première des esprits élémentaires que j'ai réussi à avoir. Je l'attrape par le bras et l'attire contre moi, la gardant pendant quelques secondes avant de la baiser sur le front._

« Il n'y a pas besoin mais je le fais quand même, voilà tout. »

« Je vais… rentrer en toi à mon tour. Je ne sais pas si elle voudra aussi … »

_Pourtant, avant même que Stelireg ne soit rentrée, Rigorek s'approche de moi, le visage rougi à son tour, tenant une petite fille-Racaillou entre ses mains. Celle-ci tente de parler mais je pose un doigt dessus avant de me mettre assis._

_Je soulève Rigorek qui se laisse faire avant de la mettre sur mes genoux. Elle ouvre la bouche, comme pour parler mais j'hoche la tête négativement. Elle n'a pas besoin de faire ça, pas du tout même. J'émet un sourire puis caresse … sa chevelure de pierre. Elle se laisse faire, fermant les yeux. Je reste ainsi pendant deux bonnes minutes puis dépose un baiser sur sa joue gauche. Finalement, elle va rejoindre ses deux sœurs alors qu'il ne reste plus que Rygagagi devant moi. L'adolescente … aux cheveux blancs. Elle aussi est là, oui._

« Et pour moi ? En vue que c'est plus poussé à chaque esprit qui passe, est-ce que je dois comprendre que je dois retirer mes vêtements ? »

« Arrête tes bêtises, ce n'est vraiment pas très drôle, je trouve. »

« Oh ? Tu pensais que je n'étais pas sérieuse ? »

_Elle vient se coucher en face de moi. Dans mon dos, il y a ma petite fille. Elle est là, avec ses yeux gris qui laissent paraître une lueur dorée. Avec ses cheveux blancs qui sont un peu verts à leurs bases, avec son corps d'adolescente … millénaire._

« J'ai toujours été une personne sérieuse, très sérieuse, que cela soit dans mes agissements et mes actions. Je n'ai aucune hésitation, aucun remord. »

« Ca ne change rien par rapport à la situation, je tiens à te la signaler, hein ? Je refuserai quand même, qu'importe ce qui se passe et ce qui se fait. »

« Même si maintenant, tu sais que l'amour entre une femme-pokémon et un humain est possible ? Tu refuserais les avances d'une être encore plus ancestrale que Giréléna ? »

« Je … Giréléna … » _murmure-je avant de me taire tout simplement. Il vaut mieux que je ne parle pas. Il vaut mieux que je ne pense pas à elle. Rygagagi me regarde et soupire._

« Sache que je ne serai pas forcément très patiente. Maintenant qu'elle est morte, tu es à nouveau disponible, Nev. Et ça, il est difficile d'ignorer. »

« Disponible ou non, je ne succomberai pas aux charmes comme ça. Pas en claquant des doigts, il en est hors de question. »

« Comme tu le désires, je ne faisais que te prévenir à ce sujet. Je vais maintenant retourner avec mes sœurs. Toi-même, tu risques d'être encore bien occupé pour les minutes qui suivent, hahaha. Bonne chance, tu en auras besoin. »

« J'aimerai juste savoir de quoi est-ce que tu parles. »

« Hohoho. Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, par contre … je me permets cela. »

_De quoi est-ce qu'elle … AAAAAH ! Elle est en train de l'embrasser ! Et avec la langue ! Non non et non ! NON ! Je tente de la repousser mais elle me semble bien trop forte ! Bien plus que je ne le pensais ! Je … je … Elle arrête finalement son baiser, retirant un filet de bave entre nos lèvres, se léchant les siennes avant de faire avec les miennes, de long en large._

« Délicieux … Je n'aurai pas dû attendre autant de millénaires pour profiter de toi. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle … raconte ? Je suis encore sous le choc alors qu'elle pénètre en moi, disparaissant à l'intérieur. Je … je … je dois penser à Giréléna ! Même si elle n'est plus là ! Ou alors … est-ce que je dois refaire ma vie ? Rygagagi n'est pas une vilaine fille … mais elle n'a pas grandi en plusieurs millénaires alors si ce n'est que maintenant, ça serait problématique, vraiment très problématique. Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne chose._

« Papa ? Tu es réveillé ? »

_Et voilà que Niny est maintenant réveillée à son tour. Pas de chance en un sens … mais je ne vais pas en vouloir à la petite Apitrini féminine. Je me retourne et lui fait face sauf que … Ahem … c'est vrai qu'elle dort nue. Et avec le baiser de Rygagagi qui m'a réchauffé, je …_

« Papa … tu vas mieux maintenant ? »

« Je … je vais bien, me petite Niny, tu n'as aucun souci à te faire. Papa va très bien maintenant. Je suis en parfaite santé, tu ferais bien de retourner dormir. »

_Je tente d'avoir une conversation normale et sensée avec elle mais je ne crois pas que ça soit le but. Car je l'entends sangloter puis se jeter dans mes bras, me recouvrant de baisers au niveau du cou. Elle … a tellement grandi._

« Snif … snif … papa … Je ne veux pas que tu meures, pas toi. »

« Je ne peux pas mourir. On ne peut pas me tuer, ne t'inquiète pas. »

_Mais elle ne m'écoute qu'à peine. Elle continue de pleurer dans mes bras, longuement et je lui caresse le dos avec affection. Allons, allons, qu'elle ne se fasse pas de soucis et … qu'est-ce que … Elle n'est pas en train d'ouvrir les boutons de ma chemise ?_

« Niny ? Tu peux me dire ce que tu es en train de faire ? »

« Papa … snif … je t'aime énormément … quand je te vois, j'ai tellement chaud … ça me fait mal au ventre … mon corps brûle … et puis je produis beaucoup plus de miel quand c'est pour toi, papa. Snif … Papa, je ne veux pas que tu m'abandonnes. Je veux que tu m'aimes comme tu as aimé maman Giréléna. »

_Maman Giréléna ? Même si ce ne fut que pendant un temps, elle considérait vraiment la femme-Giratina comme sa mère ? Ca me met mal à l'aise toute cette histoire, vraiment très mal à l'aise même. Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire moi ? Je ne peux pas … He … HEY !_

_Elle est en train d'ouvrir mon pantalon et de frotter ce dernier. Je lui donne une claque sur la main, la regardant de mes yeux saphir avec un peu de colère. Non non et non ! Ce n'est pas ça ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Non non et non !_

« Niny, ne recommence plus ça, compris ? »

« Snif … papa ? Tu ne m'aimes pas ? Tu ne m'aimes pas du tout, c'est ça ? Snif … Je … je t'ai fait goûter mon miel car je t'aime tant. »

_Qu'est-ce que je dois faire moi ? Dans un tel cas ? Je ne vais pas repousser Niny ! Mais je dois quand même fixer des limites. Elle était encore une enfant il y a un peu plus d'un an ! Elle grandit trop vite à mon goût, beaucoup trop vite ! Elle me regarde, de ses yeux beaux yeux rubis alors que je cherche à comprendre. Hum … Sa poitrine recouverte de miel, désirable, aux tétons dardés de désir … et puis plus bas… je sais déjà que sa « robe » est ouverte bien que je ne le vois pas à cause du sac de couchage._

« Non, non et Niny, j'ai dit non. »

« Mouin … papa ne m'aime plus car je n'ai pas pu l'aider ! MOUIIIIIIIIN ! HIIIII ! »

_Elle s'immobilise aussitôt, stupéfaite et commence à haleter. J'ai honte de moi … mais une main s'est glissée jusqu'à sa robe. Je ne me prive pas de ce que je suis en train de faire. Mais elle s'arrête et ne parle plus. Elle a juste sa langue qui pend._

« Pa … Pa … tu fais quoi avec tes doigts ? »

« Quelque chose. Mais ne dis plus rien ou j'arrête alors, compris ? »

« N'… arrête ! N'arrête pas ! Papa ! S'il te plaît ! Continue ! Plus vite ! »

_Ses griffes emprisonnent mon bras dont la main commence à la doigter alors que je prends un rythme effréné. Il suffit juste de deux bonnes minutes pour que son corps soit parcouru d'un spasme et que je sens un liquide chaud recouvrir ma main._

« M… Merci papa … On recommencera, dis ? »

_Je ne lui réponds pas … pas du tout même. Qu'est-ce que je dois répondre moi hein ? Je suis sensé répondre quoi dans le fond ? Oui bien entendu ? Non, je préfère me taire et je sens qu'elle se repose contre moi, trouvant le sommeil après quelques mots :_

« La prochaine fois … c'est moi qui rendra heureux … papa. »

_Je n'ai plus qu'à espérer qu'elle oublie tout demain donc … car bon, vu mon état, je suis bon pour tente de me calmer et … j'ai retiré ma main sauf que je viens la porter à mon nez. Qu'est-ce que … cette odeur de miel ?!_

_Bon sang ! Ce qu'elle produit comme phéromone ! Je quitte vite la tente, la laissant dormir tout en me soulageant. Je ne pense à rien, je fais juste un travail manuel, moche et sale mais je le fais ! Je suis bien obligé sinon, j'étais foutu !_

« Je n'arrive pas à le croire … même sa mère … dans mes rêves. »

« Elle deviendra une femme-Apireine renommée, Nev. Elle a été élevée par un humain qui l'aime réellement. Elle produira alors un miel non pas pour attirer n'importe quel mâle, basique et sans intérêt … mais seulement le mâle qu'elle désire : son père. »

« Dyrkri ? Tu ferais mieux … de te reposer, je crois bien. Ce n'est pas vraiment le sujet de la conversation et je crois que … »

« Tu vas éviter de manger de son miel ? Tu la décevrais … énormément. »

_Ca ne fait rien. Ce n'est pas … ce que je recherche. Je dois juste m'entraîner à résister au goût de son miel. Mais rien que cette nuit … montre parfaitement que ce ne fut pas le cas. Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle force concentrée dans ce miel mais pour les prochaines fois, je saurai à quoi m'attendre. Je ferai mieux d'aller me coucher._


	7. Chapitre 7 : Une véritable terreur

**Chapitre 7 : Une véritable terreur**

« Papa, c'est une ville gentille ça non ? »

« Je pense, oui. Personne ne te regarde bizarrement. Enfin, si, à cause de tes deux visages mais tu peux observer les alentours. Il y a d'autres femmes-pokémon. »

« Papa, c'est quand même bizarre en une année comment tout a changé hein hein ? »

« Oui, c'est vrai … Comment les humains ont accepté l'aide des femmes-pokémon et inversement, c'est vraiment étrange … et plaisant en un sens. »

« C'est vrai. Regarde, tout le monde sourit et est heureux. »

_Je fais aussi un sourire, prenant la main de Niny. C'est vrai qu'elle est juste une petite demoiselle-Apitrini, unique en ce monde. J'espère que l'homme qu'elle aimera et qui l'aimera, pourra lui donner une belle descendance. Que les Apitrinis puissent se reproduire._

« Tout le monde est content … C'est tant mieux alors, oui. »

« Papa, tu n'as pas l'air convaincu par tes propres paroles. Ca ne va pas tant que ça ? »

_Je pousse un petit soupir. Ce n'est pas vraiment ça, pas du tout même. Elle n'a pas besoin forcément de comprendre, c'est … ainsi et pas autrement, c'est bête. Mais bon, ce n'est pas comme ça … que ça s'arrangera ou presque. Enfin, qu'est-ce que je peux dire ?_

« De toute façon, nous avons beaucoup à faire, on va acheter un peu de nourriture et autres. Peut-être quelques habits pour toi aussi, tu grandis si vite. »

« Papa, je peux me faire une propre robe moi-même et … »

« Non, tu dois tenter de devenir une véritable femme humaine, pas une fausse femme-humaine. Ne t'en fait pas, ça demande du travail mais ce n'est pas dramatique, pas du tout même. Mais bon, est-ce que cette tenue te conviendrait ? »

_Je choisis exprès des robes aux couleurs dorées et noires … comme son habituelle tenue. C'est aussi simple que ça. Enfin, j'aimerai penser de la sorte … mais bon, je sais que la vie n'est pas aussi simple que ça malheureusement._

« OUIIIIIIIII ! J'aime ça, papa ! J'aime ça vraiment beaucoup ! »

« Bon … par contre, il y a un autre endroit que … »

_Disons que ce n'est pas le rôle d'un homme de se diriger ici mais il le faut bien. Niny est encore une enfant dans sa tête mais a déjà un corps presque adulte. Je dois donc l'accompagner dans cet endroit et …_

« Papa ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne rentres pas toi aussi ? »

« Car ce n'est pas un endroit pour les hommes, pas du tout même. »

« Hein ? C'est vrai que ça ne vend que des vêtements pour filles mais quand même … Viens plutôt, papa ! S'il te plaît ! Viens et … »

« AH ! Lâche Nev tout de suite ! Je ne sais pas qui tu es mais lâche-le maintenant ! »

_Cette voix, je crois me rappeler d'elle. Ce n'est quand même pas qui je pense, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, je me retourne … et voit une demoiselle poisson qui fonce vers moi à toute allure. Elle m'asperge d'eau et me ferait presque tomber en arrière mais je la réceptionne._

« OOOOOOOOOOH ! Tu es devenu bien plus fort et musclé qu'avant, Nev. »

« Bonjour à toi aussi, Migacirpy. Visiblement, je suis content de te voir aussi. »

« Héhéhé, plaisir partagé … mais c'est qui cette jeune femme qui t'accompagne ? Enfin, on dirait encore une adolescente. Mais elle est drôlement belle et j'aime pas ça, oh que non, non et non ! J'aime pas ça du tout ! Pas du tout, ohlala ! »

« Tu l'as déjà vue, je crois bien. Il s'agit de Niny, la fille-Apitrini d'Apixy. »

« Apixy, Apixy, Apixy. HEY ! Mais c'était la femme-Apireine non ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? Puis, elle a drôlement grandi et … »

_Je la vois qui fait une petite moue en observant la poitrine de Niny. C'est vrai que de ce côté-là, Migacirpy fait vraiment très pâle figure malheureusement pour elle. Mais bon, c'est ainsi la vie et on ne peut pas toujours tout avoir._

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle parle ainsi, papa ? Elle est bizarre. »

« Mais tu la connais déjà, non ? Il s'agit de Migacirpy, une femme-Magicarpe. Enfin une fille-Magicarpe, rien de plus, rien de moins. »

« Elle est bizarre et toute petite … Puis pas très très belle mais elle a l'air drôle et gentille. »

_Voilà que Migacirpy tire une sacrée tête d'enterrement. Elle ne devait sûrement pas s'attendre à une telle remarque de la part de Niny et je pousse un petit soupir. Je lui donne une toute petite claque sur le derrière des crânes._

« Niny, on ne dit pas ça à une jeune femme. Désolé Migacirpy, elle n'a pas encore toutes ses bonnes manières. Ne lui en veut pas trop, s'il te plaît. »

« Aucun problème, aucun problème. Je ne pensais pas vous revoir là. »

« En fait, c'est plutôt le contraire. Tu mens parfaitement. Ca s'entend dans le ton de ta voix. Tu savais où nous nous dirigions et tu nous as attendus. »

_Je sais que je marque un point puisqu'elle sursaute à l'annonce de mes propos. J'émets un petit sourire, la voyant gênée et confuse. Elle aime beaucoup avoir un peu l'ascendant informatif sur ma personne mais pas cette fois. Enfin, ça me fait toujours plaisir de revoir un visage amical … malgré tout ce qui se passe … depuis un an._

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais de beau alors ? »

« Moi ? Je passe mon temps à discuter avec une personne que j'apprécie voire plus si affinités. Et mon corps continue de grandir et mûrir ! Regarde, j'ai plus de poitrine hein ? »

… … … _Elle se moque de moi ? Enfin, c'est vrai qu'elle semble un peu plus grand … qu'il y a deux ans … mais de là à dire qu'elle a gagné de la poitrine, il ne faut pas rêver et exagérer. Y a encore BEAUCOUP de travail à faire visiblement._

« Pas vraiment non. Désolé pour toi, pas trop déçue ? »

« Que tu me le dises ça comme ça … si … »

« Hahaha. Mais bon, ça n'explique pas tout. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ? Je t'ai déjà posé la question mais je n'ai toujours pas eu de réponse, tu sais ? »

_Elle hausse les épaules puis vient bien se coller contre moi avec tendresse. Je ne sais pas trop comment je dois réagir mais bon. Je fais un petit sourire avant de lui tapoter doucement le crâne. AH ! Mais j'ai une solution ! Surtout que Migacirpy … est une femme-pokémon mais surtout une femme et qui est souvent trempée à cause de l'eau._

« Migacirpy ! J'ai un service à te demander ! S'il te plaît ! »

« Hmm, un service, tiens donc ? Je veux bien écouter ta demande. Fais-donc ta requête. »

« Est-ce que tu peux accompagner Niny dans ce magasin ? Et lui prendre des sous-vêtements qui absorbent les fluides ? Elle … a quelques … »

_Comment est-ce que je peux dire ça exactement ? Je ne sais pas … c'est très gênant pour la petite fille-Apitrini si j'en parle non ? Pourtant, je dois le faire. Je regarde Niny et Migacirpy, déclarant avec lenteur après quelques secondes :_

« Fuites au niveau de la poitrine et de … son entrejambe. Disons qu'elle produit beaucoup trop de miel. Il faudrait quelque chose qui absorbe ça et qui puisse facilement se laver. »

« Je vois, je vois ! Alors, on va le faire, aucun souci ! Viens par là, Niny ! »

_Elle l'emporte en lui prenant la main mais je l'arrête vite, lui donnant une bourse d'argent. Il faut que Niny soit la plus belle des demoiselles … et bon … que Migacirpy aussi puisse en profiter. Qu'elle s'achète quelque chose que les vêtements troués pourris qu'elle a._

« Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre maintenant … Ah … Bon, il y a un petit … quelque chose à faire. Il n'y a pas un café ? »

_Je regarde autour de moi et je cherche, cherche, cherche. Ah oui ! Si ! Juste en face du magasin. Je crois que … hum … peut-être que ça a été fait exprès pour que les hommes puissent attendre ? Il y a aussi quelques femmes-Poissirènes dans les alentours ? Enfin, ce sont elles qui servent les personnes … et qui draguent visiblement les hommes pour qu'ils achètent plus à boire et à manger. Facile et classique, très classique._

« Que puis-je vous ser … OH ! Vous êtes Nev ?! Les filles, les filles, c'est Nev ! »

« Quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ? »

_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles s'excitent toutes ? J'ai fait quoi de spécial ? Non non ! HEY ! Elles sont cinq, six à m'entourer ! Je peux pas sortir mon arme maintenant et … HEY ! Elles me touchent les joues, le visage, les cheveux !_

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites, mesdemoiselles ? »

« Tu es bien le jeune héros que l'on entend depuis des mois ? Voire même depuis un an ? Et puis, elle nous a tout dit. Tu sais, chez les femmes-pokémon de la mer et de l'océan, les messages sont transmis rapidement, très rapidement même. Tu as sauvé des femmes-Poissirènes et une femme-Poissoroy, non ? »

« Cela fait très longtemps et c'était près de l'île de la reine des femmes-pokémon ? »

« C'est exact. Nous avons décidé d'aider les humains après cela. Enfin, bien entendu, toute notre espèce n'est pas forcément de votre côté mais bon, c'est déjà pas si mal non ? »

« Je ne sais pas et … hey ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » _dis-je alors que l'une des femmes-Poissirène vient juste de me lécher la joue._

« Tu as bon goût. Je comprends pourquoi tu es un héros. »

_Ah ? Elles passent déjà au tutoiement, c'est bien rapide tout ça, trop rapide même. Mais bon, aussi, qu'elles évitent de me toucher un peu trop, c'est perturbant et gênant. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire ou faire quand elles agissent de la sorte. He … Hey ! Stop un peu !_

« AH ! On s'en va pendant une demi-heure et voilà qu'il fait le joli cœur ! »

_Et voilà que Migacirpy s'en mêle. Ca fait déjà une bonne demi-heure ? Je sais bien que j'ai mis dix bonnes minutes à attendre pour rien, puis dix à attendre au café mais quand même … Enfin bon, ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je dois penser et … HEY ! Bon sang ! Elles ont trois sacs à elles ! Et je remarque surtout que la bourse a bien maigri._

_C'est ça de laisser de l'argent aux femmes, elles en profitent. Je fais une petite moue mais … c'est moi ou alors, elles complotent toutes les deux ? Je sais pas mais il a suffit d'une rentrée dans un magasin pour qu'elles aient le sourire aux lèvres. Etrange, très très étrange … et déplaisant un peu aussi en même temps._

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, les filles ? »

« Une femme-Magicarpe ? Vraiment ? Héros, vous pouvez trouver bien mieux. »

« J'ai vécu beaucoup de choses avec elles. Je suis désolé, mesdemoiselles mais je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps avec vous. Vous m'en voyez déçu. »

« Non, ne partez donc pas maintenant ! »

_Pourtant, je dois le faire et j'entends quelques soupirs de la part de ces femmes-pokémon. Je ne rêve pas ou … je vais leur manquer ? Vraiment ? Moi ? J'ai des fanes parmi les femmes-pokémon ? C'est un peu bizarre quand on y réfléchit bien._

_Mais bon, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de penser à ça. Pas du tout même. Qu'est-ce qu'elles … Ah non ! Je ne vais pas regarder ! Pas du tout même ! Je pousse un soupir et observe les deux demoiselles, disant tout simplement :_

« Est-ce que le problème de …Niny est réglé ? »

« Oui, oui, ce n'est pas la première femme-pokémon à rentrer dans une telle boutique. Ils ont quand même de drôle de sous-vêtements. Du genre, elle a un haut qui compresse bien sa poitrine et empêche la lactation chez une femme … mais il faut quand même qu'elle pense à le retirer tous les jours et faire une « vidange » comme elles disaient. En clair, cela lui permet de ne pas avoir de problèmes en journée mais le soir, il faut quand même qu'elle vide tout. »

… … … _Je ne pensais pas à autant de détails non plus. Où est-ce que je dois me mettre maintenant ? J'ai l'air bien … après avoir entendu ça. Je suis complètement ridicule et nul, vraiment, je vous jure … elles ne pensent pas à moi ? Niny s'approche de moi, rougissante._

« Pa … pa … Dis … Quand ça me fera trop mal, est-ce que tu voudras bien presser ma poitrine ? Pour que le miel sorte ? Je fais … ça juste parce que ça te fait plaisir, papa. »

« Hein ? Que quoi ? Euh … je ne pense pas que … »

_Elle me regarde de ses yeux rubis, désireuse de me faire plaisir. Je dois répondre quoi moi ? Je … c'est juste aberrant complètement aberrant ! Enfin, non, je ne sais pas … Bon sang ! ZUT DE ZUT ! Je dois dire quelque chose !_

« Je ne peux pas le … »

« La même chose qu'hier alors, papa. S'il te plaît … Soit l'un ou l'autre, je ne te demanderai pas les deux, promis ! On ne fera pas les deux ! On alternera ! »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment de ça dont je veux parler et … »

« S'il te plaît, papa. S'il te plaît. S'il te plaît. »

« Bon, d'accord, je le ferais. Je ne pense pas que j'ai vraiment le choix de toute façon hein ? »

« Hihihi. Pas du tout même, papa. Je t'adore tant. »

« Je le sais … je le sais … et c'est réciproque, ma toute belle. »

_Je lui caresse le crâne alors que je regarde Migacirpy. Bon, je pense que ça veut dire que je vais aussi l'avoir dans les pattes, n'est-ce pas ? Bon, c'est un mal pour un bien en quelque sorte. Je n'ai pas vraiment à me plaindre je dirai … Enfin, à mes yeux quoi. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, je ne m'y intéresse pas vraiment. Je crois qu'un peu de compagnie ne peut pas me faire de mal … en plus une compagnie amicale._


	8. Chapitre 8 : Me rendre heureux

**Chapitre 8 : Me rendre heureux**

« C'est donc ici que tu dors ? Et Niny dort où ? »

_Voilà que Migacirpy me pose des questions, me regardant étrangement alors que j'hausse les épaules. Ce n'est pas pourtant facile à deviner ? Je désigne la tente en déclarant :_

« Elle dort avec moi, bien entendu. Elle est comme ma fille. »

« Mouais. Je ne veux pas dire mais ça sent le fumier cette histoire. Et tu vas me faire croire que tu n'as jamais rien fait avec elle ? C'est une femme-pokémon ! Et Giréléna aussi ! »

« Je n'ai fait que les limites à demi acceptables, je dirai. Il y a des choses que je pourrai regretter mais qu'importe, ce n'est pas le sujet. »

« Mouais, mouais, mouais ! Ca, c'était avant que je vienne, moi ! Je tiens à le dire. Là, ça va complètement changer si je m'en mêle. Ce soir, je dors contre toi et Niny de l'autre côté ! »

« J'ai peut-être mon mot à dire à ce sujet, non ? »

_C'est vrai quoi. J'ai l'impression que mon avis importe peu de toute façon. Je commence à préparer à manger, Migacirpy me regardant avec des yeux étonnés, s'approchant de la casserole avant de la renifler. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a exactement ?_

« Tu peux me dire pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? »

« Ca sent plutôt bon ! Tu es cuisinier en fait, Nev ? Je ne savais pas ! »

« Je ne suis pas cuisinier … mais j'apprends à me débrouiller. Je devais bien nourrir l'appétit insatiable de Giréléna quand elle était encore là. »

« Mouais ! Et je ne pense pas que c'était seulement l'appétit pour manger hein ? Y avait aussi une autre sorte d'appétit ! Puisqu'elle était une femme-pokémon ! »

« Et alors ? En quoi donc est-ce que cela te concerne ? »

« Mouais, ça me concerne que j'ai été la première à mettre le grappin sur toi ! Elle t'a juste pris car elle sait que je serai jalouse, voilà tout ! »

_Quelle stupidité dans ses propos. Mais je sais qu'elle ne pense pas à mal. Je ne fais qu'hausser les épaules, pour bien montrer que ce n'est pas dérangeant du tout, malgré tout ce qu'elle dit. Je pousse quand même un petit soupir avant de dire :_

« C'est prêt, venez toutes les deux vous installer. Migacirpy, tu es invitée. »

« Oh ! Euh … Ben … Euh … Merci alors. »

_C'est vrai qu'elle ne pensait pas s'inviter au départ, elle avait fait juste nous suivre. Je crois qu'elle veut tenter une approche maintenant que Giréléna n'est plus là. Je ne suis pas aveugle, pas aveugle du tout. Je le vois parfaitement dans son regard, dans ses yeux._

« MAIS MAIS MAIS ! C'est super bon ! »

_Voilà qu'elle se jette sur son assiette alors que je ne sais pas vraiment comment je dois … exprimer cela. Un peu de dégoût ? De sympathie ? Elle mange tellement salement qu'elle s'en met plein le visage et puis tend l'assiette :_

« Une seco… Oups … Euh … »

_Elle comprend qu'elle ne peut pas forcer et quémander de la sorte. Elle me regarde en rougissant un peu, confuse et gênée avant de reprendre :_

« Est-ce que … je peux avoir une seconde assiette, si c'est possible ? »

« Bien entendu, va. » _dis-je tout en souriant. Elle l'a demandé poliment et je vois que Niny est estomaquée de la vitesse à laquelle Migacirpy a mangé. Je me demande si par hasard … elle n'aurait pas mangé depuis quelques temps ? Car en voyant la seconde assiette se finir avant même que j'ai pu en manger la moitié du contenu de la mienne, je me pose des questions._

« Papa, est-ce que je peux avoir aussi une seconde assiette ? »

« Niny, finis déjà la première mais ne t'en fait pas, je t'en mets une de côté. »

_Je sais parfaitement qu'elle fait ça pour m'intéresse et que je ne m'occupe plus de Migacirpy. Néanmoins, il n'y a pas besoin d'en arriver à ce genre de choses pour obtenir des résultats, est-ce qu'elle le sait ? Je ne le crois pas … mais bon, ce n'est pas bien grave._

« Allons bon … moi-même je n'ai plus faim. »

« Comment est-ce que ça se fait, Nev ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Migacirpy. Peut-être que j'ai fait trop d'efforts ? Je ne peux pas te le dire. Je ne suis pas dans les pensées de mon estomac. »

« C'est bizarre quand même. Trop d'efforts ? Ca devrait plutôt ouvrir l'appétit. »

_Je ne comprends pas tout mais est-ce peut-être parce que … j'ai l'impression que Migacirpy est en train de peler ? Oui, oui, c'est sûrement ça. Je remarque parfois des lambeaux de peau qui tombent au sol, sans même que je ne comprenne pourquoi. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle pèle ?_

« C'était vraiment délicieux. »

_Ce furent les seules paroles de Migacirpy alors que j'hochais la tête pour la remercier. Je devais maintenant préparer la tente et la couverture ainsi que le sac de couchage. Ah … pas sûr que l'on y rentre à trois. Mais elle avait vraiment voulu dormir, n'est-ce pas ?_

_J'aurai pu trouver cela plaisant maintenant que j'étais capable d'aimer une femme-pokémon mais non … il n'y a qu'une seule personne dans ma tête. Peut-être que plus tard, elle disparaîtra, quand je l'oublierai, peu à peu. Signe qu'il était temps alors pour moi de passer à autre chose, d'avoir une nouvelle vie … amoureuse, c'est exactement ça._

« Bon, bon,bon … Il faut donc se préparer pour aller dormir et … »

« Migacirpy, je voulais savoir : pourquoi est-ce que tu pèles autant ? »

« Hein ? Euh … Oh, c'est parce qu'à force de voyager et grâce à toi, j'ai trouvé la force nécessaire pour me dresser en face sur ceux et celles qui ne veulent pas de moi. Je crois que c'est pour bientôt, Nev. Tu auras le droit à ma première fois. »

« Non merci, tu sais bien que je refuserai ça et … »

« Non, non, tu verras de quoi je parle, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, hahaha ! »

_Elle émet un grand rire et je ne sais pas si c'est moi qui passe pour un imbécile ou alors si elle se moque de moi ? Qu'est-ce que je dois en penser exactement dans le fond ? Hmmm … Je ne sais pas, je suis plutôt dubitatif, je dois l'avouer. Elle est quand même assez spéciale … encore plus que dans mes souvenirs. Pas méchante du tout, juste spéciale._

_C'est d'ailleurs comme ça que j'irai la caractériser. Elle est vraiment spéciale … un peu bêbête mais très motivée et charmante. Bon, laide comme un pou mais ça, ce n'est pas la beauté qui fait une personne … enfin si quand même un peu. Entre Giréléna et elle, je pense que … hmm … non, je ne sais pas. Mon avis est biaisé dans ma tête. Je ne sais pas si je l'aurai aimée ou pas quand même malgré le caractère de Giréléna. C'est quand même bien compliqué dans le fond, ce n'est pas le genre de choses avec lesquelles je me pose des questions d'habitude. Bon ! Autant tout finir de préparer et puis zut !_

« Voilà ! Tout est prêt maintenant ! »

« C'est un vrai lit ça ? C'est vrai de vrai ? J'y crois pas ! Ca a l'air chouette ! »

« Tu ne vas quand même pas me faire croire que tu n'as jamais dormi dans une tente ? Enfin, sous une tente. Et ce n'est pas un vrai lit avec matelas. Niny ? Tu parles peu. »

« Je trouve juste que … bon comment dire ça. »

« Comment dire quoi exactement, Niny ? »

« Ben, je trouve juste que Migacirpy est drôle ! »

_Drôle ? Ce n'est pas vraiment le terme que j'aurai utilisé pour désigner la femme-Magicarpe. Pourtant, celle-ci semble ravie, comme si c'était un compliment avant de se rapprocher de l'adolescente-Apitrini, venant placer une main sur son épaule._

« Au final, t'es peut-être pas si bizarre que ça ! Je crois que je t'aime bien ! »

« Hihihi ! Moi aussi, je t'aime plutôt bien ! Voire même beaucoup bien ! »

_Bon, visiblement, elles sont déjà amies. Rien que ça ? Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser d'une telle amitié mais en même temps, ça ne peut pas faire de mal aux deux. L'une n'a jamais été appréciée à sa juste valeur … et l'autre, je lui ai « empêchée » d'avoir une enfance normale._

« Je vais aller me coucher en premier. »

« Tu es si fatigué que ça, papa ? » _me demande Niny. Bizarrement, oui._

« On dirait bien. Reste donc à parler avec Migacirpy. Vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire toutes les deux. Vous vous connaissez à peine. »

_Elle hoche la tête alors que je plonge la mienne dans la tente. Rapidement, je finis par me coucher, fermant les yeux, les mains posées sur le cœur. Voilà que je plonge profondément dans mon sommeil et … hein ?_

« Oh ? Tu dors déjà, Nev ? Tu sais que ce n'est pas très bon ? »

« Qu'est-ce que … Dyrkri ? Que veux-tu ? Ca sera beaucoup … enfin avant … comment est-ce que tu vas avec tes blessures ? Je préfère poser la question. »

« Salement touchée mais bon, je finirai bien par m'en remettre. Et je ne pense pas que Giréléna aimerait que tu te préoccupes de celle qui l'a tuée. »

« Je suis libre de mes choix. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu as fait ça … et je te hais … mais ça n'empêche pas que tu n'es pas … mauvaise de nature profonde contrairement à Harsia. Peut-être qu'après que je l'ai combattue, je m'occuperai de toi mais pour le moment, je ne te ferai rien du tout alors ne te préoccupe pas de ça. »

« Hahaha ! HAHAHA ! Vraiment, quelle stupidité ! »

« Tu penses ce que tu veux de mes propos … même si c'est la première fois que tu viens ouvertement me déranger pendant que je dors. Pourquoi ça ? »

« Car ça va être l'heure de s'amuser, toi et moi, devine ce que les deux fripouilles qui te servent d'amie et de petite fille sont en train de manigancer pendant que tu dors ? »

« Je ne sais pas du tout … Pourquoi est-ce que je devrai le savoir si je dors ? »

« Oh, on va te laisser tout simplement avoir l'audition, je suis sûr que ça te fera bien rire. »

« L'audition ? Me faire rire, pourquoi est-ce que … »

« Alors, tu as compris, Niny ? Il faut que tu fasses preuve de tes charmés féminins si tu veux attirer ton papa dans tes bras. Bon, je ne vais pas mentir, tu as plus de poitrine que moi. Alors toi, tu vas te coller contre son dos. N'oublie pas de relever son haut. Comme ça, tu pourras le recouvrir de miel. Tu as compris ? »

« J'ai parfaitement compris ! Mais toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors ? »

« Je vais utiliser tous mes atouts et le lécher partout avec ma langue et le caresser avec mes moustaches dorées. Faut juste que j'évite de trop peler, c'est dégueulasse ! »

« Dis … pourquoi est-ce que tu pèles exactement ? C'est bizarre, j'ai jamais vu une femme-pokémon peler autant de la sorte ! C'est normal ou c'est dangereux ? »

« C'est pas dangereux enfin … pas trop quoi. C'est normal car tu sais … les femmes-pokémon, elles peuvent évoluer et changer de forme ! Toi, d'habitude, tu as trois têtes non ? Je me renseigne sur tout le monde. »

« J'avais trois têtes mais l'une est tombée ! Papa m'a dit que je deviendrai une femme-Apireine très bientôt. J'espère que je serai aussi belle que ma maman. »

« Tu as Nev comme père, tu seras encore plus merveilleuse que ta mère. Tu sais ce qu'elle était exactement ? Nev t'a déjà raconté ? Ca m'étonnerait qu'il sache tout à son sujet donc si tu veux, après que l'on se soit occupé de ton papa, on peut en discuter ! »

« D'accord ! D'accord ! Je veux bien ! »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elles manigancent toutes les deux ? Je crois bien qu'il faut que je me réveille ! D'ailleurs, j'ai pu entendre le début de leur conversation à toutes les deux. Elles manigancent sur mon corps ! Il faut que je me réveille et … _

« Hum ? Et si je les laissais s'amuser avec ton corps, Nev ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Je refuse ça ! J'ai dicté quelques lignes de conduite à Niny ! Elle se doit de les respecter ! »

« Vraiment … Quel papa-poule tu fais. Comme si la normalité était possible avec une femme-pokémon. Bon, on va te laisser te réveiller alors. »

_Elle claque des doigts puis subitement, je sens que je retrouve le « contrôle » de mon corps. Tous mes sens sont en éveil alors que je suis couché sur le côté. J'entends la fille-magicarpe qui murmure faiblement :_

« Compris ? On va commencer dès maintenant. En plus, tu dois être gorgée de miel. Rah ! J'espère vraiment que je vais en avoir une aussi belle quand je serai grande. »

« Tu es plus grande que moi, Migacirpy ! Et plus vieille aussi ! »

« Merci de me le rappeler, ça fait toujours plaisir. Bon ! Zou ! J'attaque le devant ! »

_J'ouvre subitement mes yeux alors que je vois le visage de Migacirpy à quelques centimètres de moi. Elle s'immobilise, statufiée par le fait que je sois réveillé. Puis soudainement, rougissante violemment, elle s'écrit :_

« Niny ! Coince les bras de ton père ! Il est réveillé ! On commence l'assaut ! Il ne faut pas le laisser s'échapper ! Vite, vite ! Maintenant ! »

« HIIIII ! D'accord ! D'accord ! Je le fais, je le fais ! »

_C'e… c'est quoi ce bazar ? HEY ! HEY ! J'entends un grand éclat de rire de Dyrkri alors que je tente de me retourner ! Elles font quoi les deux filles là ?! Je pensais qu'elles allaient arrêter quand elles seraient prises en faute ! Pas qu'elles allaient continuer !_


	9. Chapitre 9 : Du plaisir

**Chapitre 9 : Du plaisir**

« Les filles ! Calmez-vous maintenant ! Compris ? »

« N.. Non ! N'abandonne pas, Niny ! Si on abandonne maintenant, c'est fichu ! »

_Mais purée ! Ce n'est pas un jeu ! Je ne vais pas utiliser la force contre elles ! Elles sont trop gentilles et … mignonnes pour ça ? Enfin, je sens qu'elles sont perturbées et inquiètes. Elles veulent bien faire mais non ! J'ai ré… AH !_

« Bon, je me débarrasse de son pantalon comme ça, Nev aura plus que du plaisir ! »

_Plus que du plaisir ? AH NON ! Je ne veux rien de sexuel sur mon corps ! Rien du tout ! Il en est tout simplement hors de question ! JE REFUSE CA ! MAINTENANT ! J'émets un petit grognement tout en tentant de m'enfuir mais je n'y arrive pas ! NON !_

« Les filles, si vous ne me libérez pas, je risque de devenir méchant, très méchant ! »

« Pa … Papa ! On fait ça pour que toi aussi, tu sois content ! On veut te remercier pour tout ! Tout ce que tu as fait pour nous ! S'il te plaît, papa ! S'il te plaît ! »

« Niny, je me suis pourtant bien exprimé non ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ? »

_Je sens qu'elle se raidit, ne pouvant pas réellement me désobeir. Elle sait qu'elle n'a aucun intérêt à le faire sinon … sinon … sinon quoi ? Car oui, je ne me vois pas faire du mal à Niny ou alors à Migacirpy, c'est aussi simple que ça._

« Bon, les filles, on fait un marché. Vous me libérez et … je vous donne du plaisir. »

« Non, non et non ! Ne tombe pas dans le piège, Niny ! Ca se voit parfaitement qu'il ne ment pas … mais ce n'est pas pour nous que nous faisons ça mais pour lui ! »

« Je … je sais, Migacirpy ! Mais je ne veux pas mettre en colère mon papa ! Je n'ai pas envie ! On devrait peut-être le libérer un peu quand même ? »

« Non non ! Ne fait surtout pas ça ou alors il en profitera ! »

_Pourtant, Niny me relâche un peu et c'est tout ce qu'il me faut ! Je ne dois pas hésiter un seul instant ! Mes mains presque libérées, j'exprime une certaine force avant de m'extirper de leurs bras. Rapidement, mes deux mains se faufilent entre leurs cuisses, enfin … ce qui ressemble à des cuisses chez elles. Je sais où je dois me rendre.  
><em>

« HIIIIIIIIIIII ! Qu'est- ce que … Papa ! »

« Niny, tu as été une vilaine fille. Et toi, Migacirpy, dès ton arrivée, tu te jettes sur moi ? Les années passent mais tu restes la même visiblement. »

« Ah ! Pardon ! Pardon ! Je promets qu'on recommencera plus ! Je pro … »

« Ce n'est pas une promesse qui m'importe réellement ici. Pas du tout même. »

_Je n'hésite pas un instant. Deux doigts se glissent en elles. Elles poussent des râles de plaisir alors que je les fais tournoyer. Oui, elles commencent à trembler. Et soudainement, je rajoute un troisième doigt, les plaçant en triangle en elles. Sans même regarder, je sais que j'écarte bien leurs lèvres vaginales._

« P … Papa ! Papa Nev ! S'il … S'il te plaît ! »

« C'est … c'est donc ça ce que ressent une femme-pokémon ? Quand un homme s'occupe d'elle ? Ah … Ah … Ah … »

_Je vois Migacirpy qui sort sa langue, fiévreuse, déjà ailleurs alors que je m'émet un petit sourire. Je crois que je fais mon effet. Elle ne cherche plus à me capturer, elle a ses mains autour de mon cou alors que Niny les passe autour de mon ventre. Je sens le miel dans mon dos, je crois que je ferai mieux … de changer de position._

« N'arrête pas ! N'arrête pas du tout ! Je te l'implore ! »

« Je ne compte pas stopper … pas avant que vous compreniez votre erreur. »

« On ne recommencera plus si tu continues ! On ne recommencera plus du tout ! NINY ! »

« Oui ! Je le fais maintenant, Migacirpy ! »

_Qu'est-ce … HEY ! Elles me forcent à me mettre sur le dos … pour que je puisse mieux les observer. Elles sont nues toutes les deux, rouges aux joues, et surtout le liquide sur mes deux mains montre parfaitement l'état émotionnel dans lequel elles se trouvent._

« Papa, tu peux ouvrir la bouche … s'il te plaît ? »

_Niny me demande ça en rougissant alors que Migacirpy se colle sur le côté gauche de mon corps. Je crois savoir … ce qu'elle veut faire, Niny. J'observe le bas de mon corps … je suis un peu excité mais pas trop. Je ne vais quand même pas … « coucher » avec une adolescente-pokémon que je considère comme ma fille, non ? L'autre, disons que … Pfiou.  
><em>

« Papa … » _murmure Niny. Je sais parfaitement ce qu'elle veut. Je lui avais … promis ça … vraiment promis quelque chose du genre. Et surtout, on dirait bien que les sous-vêtements que Migacirpy avaient achetés … sont efficaces._

_Car oui, la poitrine de Niny est belle, saillante, aux tétons dardés … mais surtout légèrement ouverts pour laisser s'écouler du miel liquide, vraiment liquide. D'habitude, le miel a une substance un peu pâteuse, gluante mais là, c'est un peu comme si elle allaitait du miel. Je sens que si je le bois, je ne tiendrai pas très longtemps._

« Papa ? S'il … te plaît, tu veux bien ? »

« Humpf … d'accord. »

_Je préfère accepter, elle semble soulagée d'ailleurs que j'accepte ça. Je pousse un petit soupir, la fixant de mon regard bleuté. Elle grimpe un peu sur moi et me chevauche … et emmène son sein droit au niveau de ma bouche._

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je fais ça ? Est-ce que le manque de Giréléna se fait ressentir ? Il y a … quand même diverses femmes-pokémon qui n'auraient pas hésité un instant pour moi. Je sais aussi … que l'entraînement de Giréléna fait son effet. Mais là, j'aurai du mal à réagir … ou ne pas réagir. Je continue mes doigtages en elles alors que je vois Niny qui presse un peu son sein droit d'une main. Elle pousse un gémissement alors que j'ouvre ma bouche. Du miel … s'insinue en moi._

_C'est vraiment du miel qui s'écoule dans ma gorge, un miel délicieux … encore meilleur que le précédent. Un miel … vraiment … Et zut. Niveau aphrodisiaque, il n'y a vraiment plus rien à apprendre de sa mère. Je n'ose pas regarder le bas de mon corps car je connais le résultat. Je sais déjà ce que …_

« Wow ! Niny ! Niny ! Regarde comment Nev est ! »

_J'ai honte de ma propre personne et je ferme les yeux. Je ne me sens pas vraiment capable de lutter alors que je sens deux mains fébriles qui caressent mon pantalon et cherchent à l'ouvrir. Ce sont deux mains différentes, bien différentes, l'une semble même être un peu une griffe._

« C'est … quoi exactement, Migacirpy ? »

_Je rouvre mes yeux alors que Niny observe mon sexe avec interrogation. J'ai doublement honte maintenant, vraiment très honte même. Quand j'y réfléchis, pour une femme-pokémon, n'avoir jamais vu de sexe masculin et …_

« Nev ! Tu ne lui as fait du tout d'éducation sur ce point ? »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'un homme doit tenter de faire à une demoiselle qu'il considère comme sa fille ! Et cessez ça maintenant ! »

_Je suis durci, plus que durci même. Je dois être à mes limites voire même plus à cause du miel. Je sais que mon manche de chair est tendu, saillant et dressé à la verticale._

« Niny, tu vois ça ? C'est ce que les hommes insèrent en nous dans l'endroit où Nev a ses doigts actuellement. C'est son sexe donc. Le but est de lui faire jaillir son propre « lait ». »

« Papa Nev fait du lait ? C'est vrai ça, papa ? »

_Bon sang ! C'est tordu ! TROP TORDU LA ! Je ne dois pas répondre ! Je ne lui répondrai pas ! Et puis quoi encore ! Je vais les arrêter maintenant ! JE NE ME LAISSERAI PAS FAIRE ! Je ne dois pas me laisser faire !_

« AAAAAAAH ! Qu'est-ce qu… AH ! Niny ! Place une main sur son sexe ! Je fais de même ! Il tente de … Mais tiens bon ! »

« Pa … Papa ! Je vais te donner autant de plaisir que toi tu m'en donnes ! » _s'écrit Niny, déjà un peu ailleurs, dans un autre monde de désir ardent. Pourtant, sa griffe se place au-dessus de la main de Migacirpy. Je dois les arrêter maintenant ! Je commence à accélérer le mouvement en elles, tournoyant mes doigts._

« Suis … s… suis … suis le mouvement ! De haut en bas et vivement ! L'autre main, tu lui caresses les bourses ! »

_Je ne ferai pas ça ! Il en est hors de question ! Je rentre plus profondément en elles, les trois doigts de chacune de mes mains venant jusqu'à leurs hymens. Je ne sais pas comment cela marche chez les femmes-pokémon mais ça semble assez profond et …_

_BON SANG ! IL FAUT QUE JE TIENNE ! Les deux demoiselles poussent un cri à l'unisson, pressant mon sexe entre leurs mains … avant de s'effondrer sur mon corps. Je regarde mon sexe, voyant le liquide blanc qui s'apprêtait à sortir, prémisse d'une jouissance que j'ai eu du mal à retenir. Mais … c'est bon … et les deux demoiselles-pokémon hoquètent de bonheur, respirant bruyamment avant que je ne les prenne dans mes bras._

« Merci … papa … mais je suis désolée … de ne pas avoir réussi à … »

« Ca fait r… ça fait rien … je crois … que je suis déjà comblée … qu'un … homme … veuille bien de moi sous cette forme. En plus, l'homme que … j'ai … »

_Migacirpy ne termine pas sa phrase mais il ne faut pas être devin pour comprendre la fin. Je reste là, couché avec elles dans mes bras, j'observe mon sexe qui garde ce volume. L'aphrodisiaque fait son effet, j'ai échappé au pire … mais je n'ai pas fait le meilleur de …_

« Nev, je pense que tu l'as aussi ressenti. »

_C'est bien ça. Je ne suis donc pas fou. C'est quelque chose de très déplaisant. Je me redresse doucement, installant les deux demoiselles-pokémon et remontant la couverture et le sac de couchage sut elles. Je vais faire ma petite « branlette », je n'aime pas ce terme mais ça me donnera une bonne raison si les filles posent des questions._

_Dehors, je n'hésite pas, je fais ça comme si c'était bête et méchant, bien que j'ai des images des corps des deux demoiselles contre moi en tête, ayant remplacées celles de l'unique nuit avec Giréléna. J'ai honte … de ne plus penser à elle pour ça. Mais voilà, le mal est fait pour le « mâle » et je peux ranger mon ustensile._

« Je ne suis pas aveugle, je ressens votre présence. »

« … … … C'est normal. »

_Normal ? Ce n'est pas vraiment la réplique à laquelle je m'attendais. Bon, je sais que c'est une voix féminine et le fait que je ressente sa présence montre clairement qu'elle n'est pas humaine … bref, une femme-pokémon._

« Si vous voulez bien vous montrer, je ne suis pas vraiment très motivé à devoir vous chercher, entre nous. Ne nous faisons pas perdre de temps. »

« Seulement si vous êtes capable de me trouver. »

_Une partie de cache-cache à cette heure-ci ?Je ne suis pas vraiment motivé pour ces idioties alors bon, que l'on se dépêche et zou, ça sera réglé très rapidement normalement. Enfin, c'est ce que j'aimerai me mettre dans le crâne._

« Et comment est-ce que je suis sensé vous trouver ? »

« Vous avez des pouvoirs qui vous le permettent, j'en suis convaincue. »

« … Je suis vraiment fatigué, on ne peut pas penser à autre chose et … »

« Femme-pokémon psychique. Elle se trouve à ta droite, Nev. » _murmure Dyrkri en moi alors que je fronce les sourcils. C'est aussi simple que ça ? Je tourne mon visage vers la droite et je commence à m'enfoncer dans les fourrés._

« Sortez de là, ça ne devient pas très drôle, vous savez. »

« Soit … Bien que ça soit étonnant que vous m'ayez trouvé aussi facilement que ça. »

_Ah ? Elle va finir par se montrer ? Je recule, revenant dans la zone où se trouve la tente. Je suis quand même à une bonne dizaine de mètres dans la clairière. Je n'ai pas vraiment à m'inquiéter mais bon, je reste très méfiant, on ne sait jamais. On ne sait jamais sur quoi je risque de tomber … loin de là même._

_Soudainement, deux yeux apparaissent en face de moi. Deux yeux qui sont dénués d'expression et de sentiment. C'est affreux en un sens, vraiment plus qu'affreux même. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux y faire ? Puis surtout, il n'y a pas que ça ! Il y a aussi le reste du corps ! Je vois une longue queue violette qui fouette le sol._

_Ses yeux violets me fixent longuement alors que je reste méfiant, très méfiant même. Je ne sais pas, elle me met mal à l'aise, très mal à l'aise. Je ne fais pas pourtant apparaître mon arme dans mes mains. Je n'ai pas envie de me battre et …_

_Elle a deux cornes sur les côtés du crâne, deux petites « antennes » bossues et grises. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elle est … mais elle a aussi une imposante « plaque » violette qui va du ventre jusqu'au dos. Une sorte de carapace ? Elle a aussi une poitrine assez belle sans être trop imposante. Enfin, je ne sais pas … le reste me semble assez chétif bien qu'elle a aussi des carapaces grises qui protègent sa poitrine. Je me demande si c'est le même fon…_

_Qu'est-ce que je pense exactement moi ? Ce n'est pas le moment d'être tordu ! Pas du tout même ! Cette femme m'impressionne … mais je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi. J'ai aussi une impression que je la connais mais je ne sais pas pourquoi ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Et puis surtout, il y a autre chose._

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez exactement ? »

« Juste vous voir … C'est bien vous alors. Vous êtes plus grand que je ne le croyais. »

« A part juste le fait de me voir ? » _dis-je avec suspicion. Je n'arrive pas à retirer ce malaise en moi, je sais parfaitement qu'il y a un problème mais en même temps, je n'ai pas l'impression que … Enfin. Non, je ne sais pas comment expliquer ce que je ressens là._


	10. Chapitre 10 : Tyaunev

**Chapitre 10 : Tyaunev**

« Je n'aimerai pas me répéter. Je veux un nom. »

« Pour le moment, je ne suis pas encore sûr de ce que je vois ? Il faut que je vous teste. »

_Me tester ? Et comment ça ? Elle ne compte quand même pas s'en prendre à moi, n'est-ce pas ? Elle sait parfaitement ce qui risque de lui tomber en pleine face ! Je suis Nev ! Je ne suis pas n'importe qui ! Je ne me laisserai pas faire !_

« Me tester ? Et puis quoi encore ?! Attention à ce qui risque de vous tomber dessus ! »

« Je sais parfaitement votre force … et je sais parfaitement que je suis supérieure à vous. »

_Ah oui ? Elle ne me semble même pas prétentieuse quand elle dit ça, c'est surement ça le plus effrayant. Elle semble … vraiment sérieuse. Et croire à ses paroles surtout ! Je ne suis pas aussi crédule que ça ! Je dois attaquer ! Je dois me battre puisque ça s'avère nécessaire._

« Rygagagi, il me faut ta force. »

« Je ne pourrai pas t'aider. Ton corps est encore trop fatigué et exténué pour ça. Je suis désolée … mais c'est déconseillé dans ton état. »

« Et comment est-ce que je suis sensé faire contre ce nouvel adversaire hein ? Tu n'y as pas pensé sur le coup ? Car là, je me sens pas si bien que ça malheureusement. »

« Je vais combattre à ta place si cela … je ne peux pas ? »

_Elle ne peut pas ? Comment ça qu'elle ne peut pas ? Je la sens qui bouge en moi … puis diverses autres personnes. Comment est-ce possible ? Est-ce que … cette femme les empêche de pouvoir partir ?! Ce n'est pas normal !_

« Je veux seulement te juger … et non pas celles qui sont en toi. Elles sont inutiles. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait ?! »

« Rien de spécial … mais allons-y maintenant. »

_Elle est forte ! Très forte même ! Je le sais parfaitement maintenant ! Je me doute bien que si elle est capable d'une telle prouesse, elle n'est pas à prendre à la légère ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que ça arrive maintenant ? Je me le demande sincèrement ! Ils exagèrent !_

_Enfin qui ils ? Plutôt elle ! Elle aurait pu attendre que je sois là mais en pleine forme ! Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne pouvait pas se passer plus exactement ? Enfin plus normalement ! Ce n'était pas ça que je voulais savoir et … Qu'est-ce que … Elle vient de se téléporter en face de moi ? C'est quoi cette force ?!_

« Papa … Tu es mon père, Nev. Je suis … contente de te voir. »

« HEIN ?! QUOI ?! C'EST QUOI CA ?! »

_J'hurle sans même réellement comprendre ce que ça voulait dire. Surtout ! En fait, plutôt … Elle ? Ma fille ? Encore une fois, j'aimerai ne pas croire exactement ce que ce j'entends et ce que je vois … mais est-ce que je dois me résoudre à l'évidence ?_

« Non non et non ! Je n'ai pas de fille ! Sauf Niny même si … »

_Ce n'est pas forcément la même. Enfin, même si elle ne l'est pas réellement ! Ca ne change rien ! Rien du tout même ! Qu'est-ce que je dois penser ? Non mais attendez un peu ! Est-ce une blague ? D'un goût très douteux quand même ! Moi père d'une femme ? Qui a plus mon âge ? D'une femme-pokémon ? Non non et non !_

« Vous racontez n'importe quoi ! »

« Vous êtes mon père, Nev. Il n'y a aucun doute à ce sujet. J'en suis certaine. Mon cœur et mon âme me le certifient. Vous êtes mon père … Papa, Nev. C'est votre nom. »

_Je ne veux pas le croire ! Je ne suis pas le père de cette femme-pokémon ! Comment est-ce que je pourrais être le père d'une personne qui est plus âgée que moi ?! Ce n'est pas possible ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Ce n'est pas possible, voilà tout !_

« JE NE SUIS PAS TON PERE ! JE NE PEUX PAS L'ËTRE ! »

« Pourtant, vous l'êtes … papa. Vous êtes mon père. Je vais vous le prouver … que je suis votre fille. Je vais vous le prouver de la sorte. »

_Sans me prévenir, elle vient déposer ses lèvres contre les miennes, me faisant déglutir. Cette saveur … ce liquide … c'est … non ! NON ! ET NON ! Je ne veux pas y croire ! Je ne veux pas du tout y croire ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Ce n'est pas ma fille !_

« ARGL ! On n'embrasse pas comme ça ! PAS DU TOUT ! »

« Vous êtes mon papa … mon père … Je suis votre fille, cela ne vous convainc pas ? »

« Comment est-ce que je suis sensé être convaincu par une femme-pokémon qui m'embrasse ? Les filles n'embrassent pas leur père ! »

« Pourtant … c'est ainsi que cela fonctionne depuis des siècles, voire des millénaires dans la race des femmes-pokémon. Les enfants aiment leurs parents, les parents aiment leurs enfants. Et ainsi … de suite. Il en est ainsi. »

_Elle est complètement folle mais je n'ose pas bouger. Ce baiser … je ne veux pas y croire. Ce n'est pas le baiser qui me dérange ! Ce n'est pas ça ! C'est juste le fait que … j'ai l'impression qu'elle est ma fille. Je ne peux pas me le retirer du crâne !_

« Vous n'êtes pas ma fille ! Vous n'êtes pas ma fille ! »

_J'hoche la tête négativement, cherchant à évacuer cette idée mais voilà qu'elle est à nouveau à ma hauteur, me fixant longuement de ses yeux violets. J'ai un peu … peur de ça. Je ne dois pas me laisser approcher ! Pas du tout et …_

« Adieu, Papa. Heureuse de t'avoir connue. »

« CA NE MARCHERA PAS COMME CA ! » _s'écrit une voix en moi avant que je ne recule subitement, comme repoussé par une puissance impressionnante._

« Les pouvoirs psychiques … ne marchaient pas sur elle. Il semblerait qu'elle ait joué le jeu. »

_Qu'est-ce que … Je saigne au ventre ? Et la main droite … AH ! Je n'avais pas remarqué mais on aurait dit un imposant gant à trois uniques gros doigts. Mais son gant est taché de sang. Je n'ai pas rêvé ou elle … a essayé de me tuer ?_

« Pourquoi m'en avoir empêché ? Papa aurait été délivré de cette souffrance. »

« C'est la première fois que je rencontre. Qu'est-ce que tu es exactement ? »

« Je suis la fille de Nev, sa fille légitime … Je suis sa fille. »

_Elle répète cela comme si c'était un automatisme mais … elle ne ressemble pas à une femme-pokémon de métal. Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire. Je me méfie, enfin, j'aimerai me méfier mais je reste perturbé par cette annonce._

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurai une fille ? DEPUIS QUAND ?! »

« Je suis votre fille, papa Nev. C'est l'unique chose à savoir. Venez donc mourir … et vous deviendrez alors éternel. Je vous le promets. »

_Son discours et son éloquence me semblent carrément perturbants. Je veux dire, j'ai l'impression que tout cloche avec elle dès qu'elle parle. Je n'aime pas ça ! Je ne veux pas que ça continue ! Je ne veux pas que cela continue !_

« Partez maintenant ou … »

« Tu ne toucheras pas à son corps, abomination ! »

_La voix de Dyrkri. Abomination ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? La femme aux cheveux violets s'immobilise, posant son regard sur moi alors que je ressens une énergie ténébreuse qui m'entoure et me protège. Elle chuchote :_

« Abo… mination ? Je suis une abomination ? Mais je suis la fille … de mon père, Nev. »

« Non, tu ne m'auras pas. Tu sens la nouvelle chair. Tu n'existais pas encore il y a quelques semaines, quelques mois. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? Pourquoi est-ce que Dyrkri raconte ça ? Ce n'est pas possible que cette femme soit née il y a moins d'un an ! Ce n'est pas normal ! Elle raconte n'importe quoi ! Je ne comprends pas où elle veut en venir avec ce genre de paroles ! Ce n'est pas logique et normal ! Je dois me raisonner … mais je n'y arrive pas._

« Je suis la fille … de Nev. C'est tout ce qui importe. On m'a dit de le tuer … pour que je me retrouve avec lui. Je ferai tout … pour ça. Je sais que c'est mon père, que Nev est mon papa. »

« Arrête avec ça … pourquoi est-ce que tu serais ma fille ? »

« Je ne sais pas … exactement. Vous êtes mon père, voilà tout. »

« Elle a été créé de toutes pièces par Harsia. En utilisant ton sang … voire même un peu plus, Nev. Elle est une créature, une abomination. »

« Il ne faut pas dire ça … Dyrkri. Je ne comprends pas tout mais … s'il s'agit de ma fille, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle veut me tuer ? Et jusqu'où irait Harsia … pour ça ? »

_Je suis complètement perturbé mais je tente de me contrôler. Je cherche à contrôler mes émotions, mes envies, mes humeurs, mes sentiments, tout. Je tente de tout gérer … mais j'ai du mal, beaucoup de mal même. Cette femme-pokémon est ma fille. C'est une création d'Harsia, une création … de cette fichue déesse Harsia._

« Elle veut te tuer … car elle a été formée ainsi. Harsia a remarqué que tu t'attachais à Niny et en a profité pour créer une fille qui est réellement issue de ta chair et de ton sang. C'est aussi simple que ça. Elle veut jouer sur tes sentiments pour te rendre encore plus faible et impuissant. Si tu acceptes cette femme-pokémon, tu mourras. »

« Papa ..ne m'aime pas alors. »

_Elle continue de parler cette femme. Je ne sais pas … quoi penser. Je voudrai saisir tout ce qui se passe. Pourquoi est-ce qu'une femme-pokémon issu de mon sang … a ce genre de pouvoirs ? Je suis humain ! Je suis parfaitement humain même ! Alors pourquoi est-ce que ça se passe ainsi ? Qu'est-ce qui cloche ? Quel est le problème réellement ?! Je veux comprendre ! Je veux saisir ! Je veux que l'on m'explique !_

_Mais je n'obtiendrai aucune réponse. Je le sais parfaitement … je sais parfaitement tout ça. C'est bête mais je ne peux pas laisser cette femme-pokémon aux cheveux violets se rapprocher de moi. Elle veut me tuer … elle veut me tuer, c'est le plus important à noter._

« Quel est ton nom ? »

« Mon nom ? A moi ? Père ne sait même pas mon nom ? »

« Non, on ne me l'a pas dit. Alors quel est ton nom exactement ? »

« Tyaunev. Je m'appelle … Tyaunev. Je suis uniquement la fille de mon papa nommé Nev. Je n'ai pas de mère, pas du tout. Je suis Tyaunev. »

« Dyrkri, qu'est-ce que je dois faire là ? Elle … elle porte aussi une partie de mon nom. »

_Je connais déjà la réponse de Dyrkri, de cette femme-pokémon qui est n moi. Je sais aussi que les quatres golems ne peuvent pas me parler à cause des restrictions crées par Tyaunev. Je veux néanmoins savoir. J'ai besoin de savoir aussi ! Il faut que je sache avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, voilà tout ! J'ai besoin de découvrir … de mon côté. J'en ai besoin._

« Je dois vous tuer, papa. »

_Elle répète cela et disparaît de mon champ de vision. Je fais aussitôt un mouvement sur le côté, espérant le retrouver, la voir mais je n'y arrive pas. Elle est trop rapide ! Elle se téléporte et … J'entends la voix de Dyrkri._

« Non, ça ne marchera pas comme ça. Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser faire ? »

« Laissez-moi tranquille, je ne vous connais pas. »

« Tant mieux pour toi … il vaut mieux que tu ne me connaisses pas fillette. »

_Voilà que Dyrkri s'en mêlait ! Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment et … je me retourne subitement pour me retrouver face à Tyaunev. Elle a encore tenté de me planter mais cette fois, une aura violette s'est formée autour de son poing. Pourtant, son poing à trois doigts ne peut pas me toucher, ne peut pas m'atteindre. C'est étrange, vraiment très étrange._

« Bon, je dois réagir, je dois combattre. »

_Je fais apparaître mon maul. Je n'ai pas envie … de tuer cette femme-pokémon mais si je peux la blesser et peut-être la calme, alors peut-être que … je pourrai régler toute cette histoire une bonne fois pour toutes, non ?_

_J'aimerai bien que tout se résolve aussi facilement mais je sais que ça ne sera pas le cas. Je ne me fais plus d'illusions, je ne suis pas stupide à ce point malheureusement. J'ai encore beaucoup à faire, énormément à faire même malheureusement …_

« Papa ? Vous allez m'attaquer ? C'est vrai ? »

« Si c'est le seul moyen pour que tu t'arrêtes de vouloir me tuer, oui. »

« Si vous me tuez, est-ce que je serai à vos côtés alors ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis née … est-ce que vous ne vouliez pas que je sois née ? »

_C'est quoi ces questions plus que tordues ? Elle veut me mettre mal à l'aise ou quoi ? Elle me fait quand même un peu à parler de la sorte, voire même très peur en fin de compte. Mais bon, ça ne veut pas dire que je dois rester là sans rien faire !_

« Tu es prête, Tyaunev ? »

« Papa, pourquoi vous ne me répondez pas ? Vous ne voulez pas que je sois née ? »

« J'ARRIVE TOUT DE SUITE ! ATTENTION ! »

_Je crie cela avant de courir vers elle, mon maul en main. Je donne un puissant coup en direction de sa tête mais elle m'arrête de ses deux bras, les croisant au niveau de son visage. Elle recule d'un bon mètre, continuant de m'observer de ses yeux violets._

« Vous … me haïssez, n'est-ce pas, père ? »


	11. Chapitre 11 : Où elle se trouve

**Chapitre 11 : Où elle se trouve**

« Papa veut me tuer … Papa ne m'aime pas. »

« Ce n'est pas que j'aime ou pas ! Si tu tentes de me tuer, il est normal que je fasse de même ! C'est aussi simple que ça ! »

« Papa veut me tuer … Il ne veut pas que je délivre. »

_Elle est complètement à l'ouest ou c'est moi ? Elle réagit à peine à mes propos ! Pourtant, je suis sûr de m'exprimer correctement quoi ! Grrr ! Je ne sais pas ! Elle ne m'attaque plus. Elle passe une main à trois doigts sur son front comme pour se le masser. Elle a mal au crâne ? Et Dyrkri reste quand même un peu … menaçante en un sens._

« Calme-toi s'il te plaît, Dyrkri. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui se passe mais je reste méfiant quand même. Il vaut mieux alors patienter un peu. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle me veut … maintenant qu'elle ne m'attaque pas. Pfff … c'est vraiment fatiguant ce soir. »

« Je ne l'aime pas, voilà tout. Une aberration de la nature. »

« Chaque être, même s'il n'est pas créé de manière normale, a le droit d'exister. »

_Une réplique très bateau mais j'y tiens vraiment. Cette femme … nommée Tyaunev me semble très perturbée de loin. Je ne peux pas ... RAAAAAAAAAH ! Je me suis pourtant promis de ne plus laisser mes sentiments prendre le dessus ! Je ne dois plus faire dans le sentimental !_

« C'est exact, Nev. Si tu montres une seule faiblesse, Harsia en profitera et te tuera. »

« Toi … je ne sais même pas si je peux te considérer comme une amie … une alliée … ou juste une comparse. Tu ne me dis jamais rien ! Pourquoi je devrai t'écouter ? »

« Je t'ai sauvé la vie, est-ce que ce n'est pas suffisant, tu ne trouves pas ? Cette femme-pokémon veut te tuer, c'est ça que tu dois noter. Tu préfères croire une personne qui veut ta mort plutôt qu'une qui t'a sauvé ? Est-ce que tu es limité ? »

« Je t'interdis de m'insulter et de te moquer de moi, Dyrkri. Mais un jour, il faudra avoir une discussion, toi et moi. Surtout que tu n'as pas contredit le fait qu'elle soit ma fille. »

« Car elle l'est, pourquoi je dirai le contraire ? »

« Et ça ne te fait pas te poser quelques questions ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'une femme-pokémon est ma fille ? Non ? Rien du tout à me dire à ce sujet ? »

« Rien du tout à te déclarer, c'est exact. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrai être surprise. »

« Le fait que je sois humain et qu'elle soit une femme-pokémon ? Ou tu vas m'expliquer qu'Harsia est aussi capable de faire ça ? »

_Elle ne me répond pas mais je ne sais pas donc comment prendre tout ça. C'est bête, carrément bête même. Si c'est pour me rendre encore plus stupide, je ne vais pas apprécier._

« Alors ? Est-ce que je peux avoir une réponse ou tu préfères ne rien dire ? »

« Le second point. Ca ne te concerne pas. »

_Elle se fout de moi ? On parle de Tyaunev qui ma fille … et ça ne me concerne pas ? C'est quoi ça ? Elle en a d'autres comme ça ? Que je puisse rire aussi de mon côté hein ? Que l'on soit deux à bien se marrer hein ? Je ne suis pas mauvais public, j'apprécie les blagues, surtout très douteuses et de …_

« Père, vous me détestez … et me haïssez … »

_Hein ? ZU… ZUT ! Elle est à ma hauteur et colle sa tête contre mon torse. Je suis … Enfin, je dois réagir comment moi ? Elle est là ? Elle est près de moi. Je pourrai la frapper et tenter de la sceller mais est-ce réellement possible ? Elle ne peut pas lire dans mes pensées je pense. Elle n'en a pas les capacités à cause de Dyrkri je crois. Je ne sais pas mais … je n'apprécie pas vraiment tout ce qui se passe autour de moi là. Je suis vraiment plus que perdu._

« Ni l'un, ni l'autre, tu t'imagines beaucoup trop de choses. »

« Alors … pourquoi ne pas vous laisser tuer ? Il faut que je vous tue … »

_Elle recommence avec ça. Je dois me préparer au cas où. Je cherche un moyen de débloquer la situation au niveau du cœur … enfin de mon cœur. Je voudrai que les quatre esprits élémentaires puissent dans le pire des cas venir me protéger._

« Rygagagi, comment est-ce que tu vas ? Et tes sœurs ? »

« Nous allons bien. Je pense pouvoir t'aider comme tu le désires … mais mes sœurs, c'est différent, Nev. Elles ne sont pas aussi fortes que moi. S'il le faut, je débloquerai ma véritable forme si cela s'avère nécessaire. »

« Véritable forme ? Je préfère encore avoir la surprise quand je serai véritablement en danger de mort. Surtout si tu dois grandir et qu'ensuite, tu … »

« Elle est vraiment merveilleuse. Je suis sûre que tu ne penseras plus à Giréléna après ça. Hahaha … quel petit humain désirable. J'ai envie de te croquer, Nev. »

« Evite ce genre de propos … surtout quand je suis en plein combat. C'est le seul bon moyen pour me déstabiliser, Rygagagi. »

_Je sais aussi qu'elle ne pense pas à mal. Enfin, Rygagagi veille sur moi depuis que je l'ai. Autant ses sœurs semblent encore juvéniles, autant elle … elle a un caractère et un comportement un peu adulte. Elle n'était pas à la recherche de sexe comme Giréléna. C'est compliqué les femmes-pokémon. Je me demande si les humaines sont pareilles ? En y réfléchissant bien, j'ai eu bien plus de contacts avec les femmes-pokémon qu'avec des humaines. C'en est quand même un peu voire grandement risible._

« Papa … pardonnez-moi d'essayer encore une fois de vouloir vous tuer. Je continuerai … jusqu'à ce que je puisse y arriver. Je vous promets une mort rapide. »

« NON ! NON ! ET NON ! »

_Je n'hésite pas un instant. Je place mon poing au niveau de son ventre et soudainement, je sens la puissance de Rygagagi qui m'envahit. Le coup projette Tyaunev en arrière mais elle se téléporte avant même de s'écrouler au sol. Ses poings sont entourés d'une aura violette alors qu'elle cherche à me frapper. Je me dois d'esquiver tout ça !_

_Malgré ses capacités à se téléporter, j'arrive à lui tenir tête ! Je peux facilement lui tenir tête ! C'est bien ce que je pensais en la voyant la première fois ! Elle ne semble pas encore comprendre ce dont elle est capable ! J'ai mes chances contre elle … enfin je pense._

« Comprends-tu alors pourquoi je t'ai dit qu'elle était une abomination ? »

« Dyrkri. Chut. Tais-toi, s'il te plaît. Merci bien. Je n'ai pas besoin de t'écouter. »

_C'est assez méchant comme réplique mais elle m'agace quand même un peu par rapport à tout ça. Si elle ne comprend pas qu'elle est quand même un peu lourde, je n'y peux rien hein ? Tyaunev continue ses attaques incessantes … puis s'arrête subitement._

« Je n'arrive pas à vous tuer, père. »

_Père, papa … je ne sais pas sur quel pied je dois danser avec elle. Enfin, je sais juste que j'ai encore du mal à tout saisir chez elle. Mais là, elle ne me combat pas. Elle recommence à me fixer de ses yeux violets puis fait quelques pas en arrière._

« Je ne pourrai pas être avec vous … si je suis beaucoup trop faible. »

« Ce n'est pas une question de faiblesse, juste de caractère ! Tu cherches à me tuer ! »

_C'est pourtant pas compliqué à comprendre ! Elle n'a aucune nuance ? On dirait presque un nouveau-né dans le … c'est peut-être ça en fait ? Elle ne connait rien du caractère des humains et des femmes-pokémon. J'ai remarqué qu'elle n'a fait aucune allusion sexuelle._

« Car je … je … je ne sais pas. »

« Oui, ça, j'avais pu le remarquer que tu ne le sais pas. Mais bon, ce n'est pas bien grave … tant que tu te calmes un peu. Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerai retourner me coucher. »

« Dor… Dormez bien, père. Je reviendrai. »

Dormez-bien ? Ah oui ? Elle me fait hausser un sourcil de désapprobation alors que je la vois qui s'éloigne … puis se téléporte devant mes yeux. Je m'écroule sur les fesses, poussant un profond râle de colère. Pourquoi il faut que ça arrive à moi ?

_Cette femme-pokémon est ma fille ! MA FILLE ! Elle est plus âgée que moi physiquement mais il s'agit de ma fille ! J'ai dix-huit ans, je suis humain et j'ai une fille-pokémon ! Et qui est VRAIMENT MA FILLE ! Voilà le gros problème ! Personne ne semble le remarquer ! Personne ne semble comprendre ce petit truc qui a pourtant une sacrée importance à mes yeux ! Purée ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter une telle chose, moi hein ? Je peux le savoir ou alors, c'est surement demander beaucoup trop, je parie !_

« J'en ai marre de tout ce foutoir. J'ai l'impression qu'on se moque de moi là. »

« Si c'était juste une impression … mais même pas, dommage pour toi. »

« Ha… ha … ha … désolé, je ne trouve pas très drôle. Pas du tout même, désolé pour toi, Dyrkri. Je vais aller retourner me coucher. »

« Quoi de mieux que de découvrir qu'on a une fille cachée pour ne plus être excité. »

_Tsss, qu'elle se taise. Je n'apprécie vraiment pas ce trait d'humour que je trouve complètement stupide. Je retourne dans la tente, observant les deux demoiselles complètement nues, endormies et haletantes. Elles sont encore couvertes un peu de sueur._

_Je m'installe entre elles et vient les prendre dans mes bras. Je crois … que j'ai besoin d'un peu de réconfort. Comme si elles n'attendaient que ça, elles bougent et se collent contre moi, marmonnant quelques mots alors que je ferme les yeux._

_Je dois trouver le sommeil maintenant, ça sera bien mieux pour moi. Au moins, je serai en paix et … ah … pfiou. Deux corps nus contre moi, ça fait quand même son effet. Même si bon, je pense un peu à l'absence de beauté de Migacirpy pour me calmer. Je me demande ce qu'elle va devenir. Cette … peau qui se barre de son corps, je ne suis pas dupe. Je me demande si elle ne serait pas en train de muer ? Je me pose sérieusement la question._

_Le lendemain matin, je suis réveillé par des baisers qui se focalisent partout sur mon visage. Je sens aussi des mains qui me caressent le torse et les bras ainsi que de petits murmures, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Elles ne sont quand même …_

« Tu crois que papa … voudra bien recommencer ce soir ? »

« Ah ça ! Il a intérêt ! On le forcera s'il faut ! On a bien réussi hier ! Et puis, maintenant que j'ai goûté à ça, j'ai envie que ça soit lui et personne d'autre ! »

« J'ai beaucoup aimé aussi ! Papa ne m'avait jamais fait ça ! Puis euh … Tu crois que je peux le réveiller en lui donnant un peu de miel dans la bouche ? »

« Quoi ? Mais t'arrête jamais d'en produire ? Un jour, je vais aussi finir par y goûter hein ? »

« Si tu veux, je pourrai aussi t'en donner un peu mais je sais pas si ça marche aussi sur les femmes-pokémon ! Mais d'abord, faut … »

« Je suis réveillé, toutes les deux. Vous faites trop de bruit. »

« HIIIIIII ! Il est réveillé, il est réveillé, il … depuis quand tu es réveillé ? »

« Depuis que vous parliez de vos projets diaboliques toutes les deux. Evite d'avoir une mauvaise influence sur elle, s'il te plaît. Je n'aimerai pas la punir par ta faute car tu lui apprends des choses carrément déviantes. »

« Déviantes, déviantes, c'est quand même un sacré mot ! Je ne suis pas comme ça ! Il ne faudrait pas exagérer non plus, Nev ! »

« Hum ? Essaies de me redire ça en face. »

_Elle fait même mieux que ça, elle grimpe sur moi, se retrouvant à quatre pattes au-dessus de moi. Qu'est-ce que … Je n'avais jamais remarqué mais elle sait avoir une apparence humaine maintenant ? Hier, elle n'en avait pas été capable._

« Je te dis ce que j'en pense, voilà tout, Nev, ce n'est pourtant pas si compliqué que ça hein ? Ca n'a rien de déviant. »

« A ce qu'une fille aime son père de la sorte ? Si, justement, et j'aimerai que tu évites ça, Migacirpy. Et par contre, fais attention avec tes lambeaux de peau. »

« Quoi donc ? Ca veut dire que tu me regardes, c'est bien ça ? Alors, comment est-ce que tu me trouves exactement, Nev ? Est-ce que je suis à ton goût ? »

« Je … hmm … pas vraiment. Il y a un peu de progrès, c'est tout. »

_Disons que la comparaison avec Giréléna est carrément en défaveur de la demoiselle-magicarpe. Après, hier, je devrai éviter de nier que cela ne m'a pas plu. Néanmoins, je ne veux pas trahir ce qui s'est passé et … pfiou … non … comment dire, ça ne me plait que moyennement … enfin, si ça m'a plu ! RAAAAAAH ! Elle me perturbe !_

« Bon zou ! Disparais de moi, Migacirpy ! J'ai du travail à faire ! Enfin, j'ai à préparer le petit déjeuner, je ne peux pas m'amuser. »

« Qui parlait de s'amuser. Est-ce que c'est moi qui te dérange ? »

_Elle sait … pertinemment qu'elle a pris un peu de charme depuis notre première rencontre et elle veut en profiter. Je ne suis pas niais, je sais parfaitement qu'elle … pfff … d'ici quelques mois ? Une année ? Je ne sais pas … je crois …_

« Je ne vais pas utiliser ma force pour ça. Tu comprends parfaitement que tu n'auras rien par la force, tu le sais parfaitement même. »

« Oui, oui, on l'a remarqué hier, Niny et moi. Mais bon, tu ne peux pas nous empêcher de vouloir essayer, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tout … alors arrêtez ça maintenant. »

_Bon ! Je la soulève avec facilité, plaçant mes mains sur ses hanches. Je sens que j'érafle sa peau … et je sens aussi qu'elle devient assez dure … et douce en même temps dessous. Je me demande à quel point une femme-pokémon peut-elle changer._

_Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je ne cherche pas la réponse. Je remets bien mon haut alors que je quitte la tente. Je ne sais pas où Tyaunev mais … hein ? Qu'est-ce que … Les arbres autour de moi ? Des lettres sont gravées dessus ? Pourquoi ?_


	12. Chapitre 12 : Double claque

**Chapitre 12 : Double claque**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a papa ? »

_Voilà que les deux demoiselles sortent après moi alors que je me mets à tourner sur moi-même avec lenteur. C'est … cette femme-pokémon qui a fait ça n'est-ce pas ? J'en suis même certain mais bon … si je comprends bien, elle …_

« La localisation de Dénialka ! Elle vient de me donner l'endroit où Dénialka se trouve ! Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible ! Elle est vraiment … »

« De qui donc ? Qui est cette femme dont tu parles, Nev ? »

_Voilà l'heure de l'interrogatoire. Je pousse un soupir et me tourne vers Migacirpy. En quoi est-ce que ça la concerne réellement hein ? C'est ma vie privée encore non ? Mais non, ce n'est pas de ça dont je veux parler et … Grmbl ! Les deux demoiselles-pokémon sont là, en train de me regarder longuement. Désolé, j'aime pas les interrogatoires !_

« Une personne qui a tenté de me tuer hier, voilà tout. »

« HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIN ?! Et depuis quand ?! »

« Depuis hier soir, pendant que vous dormiez toutes les deux, apaisées et comblées. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je vais très bien, il n'y a aucun souci. Je suis en parfaite santé et tout le reste. Bref, il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi s'en faire. Allez hop, je prépare le déjeuner. »

_Je ne pense pas que ça va servir à grand-chose voire même qu'elles vont m'écouter mais les deux filles-pokémon se regardent et hochent la tête. Elles viennent s'asseoir à côté de moi pendant que je cuisine pour elles. Bizarrement, ce silence et cette absence de réaction ne me plait vraiment que très moyennement. Elles complotent encore !_

« Je me mettrai en route pour Dénialka, toutes les deux. Comme je sais où elle se trouve, je ne me priverai pas pour aller l'abattre finalement. Compris toutes les deux ? »

« Compris, compris. C'est parfaitement bien passé comme message. »

_Migacirpy semble un peu grognonne. Je crois aussi que le fait que je m'exprime de la sorte ne doit pas vraiment aider à améliorer nos relations. Je toussote un peu puis j'essaie de reprendre d'une voix plus calme et neutre, cherchant à apaiser le tout :_

« Je m'excuse, ce n'était pas voulu que je sois aussi agressif. Pas du tout même. »

« Oh mais tu te feras pardonner cette nuit, c'est aussi simple que ça, Nev. On ne t'en veut pas, n'est-ce pas, Niny ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne penses ? On l'excuse s'il nous refait la même chose qu'hier ? Ca me semble être un bon marché, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« OUIIIIIIIII ! Je veux bien ! Je veux bien, moi ! » _s'écrit la fille-Apitrini alors que je pousse à nouveau un petit soupir. Moui, c'était pas vraiment ce que je recherchais dans le fond mais on va dire quand même que ce n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose en un sens. Et tant que ça ne reste qu'aux doigts, je pense que je peux accepter cela. Ca me semble bien._

« Bon, d'accord et … »

_Je crois que mes premiers mots ont fait mouche. Elles me regardent toutes les deux avec de grands yeux puis se fixent puis me regardent à nouveau … et bondissent sur moi. Je peux réagir et leur échapper mais je les réceptionne toutes les deux dans mes bras. Ohla, ohla ! Qu'elles se calment les petites !_

« C'est vrai ça ? Tu ne mens pas, papa ? »

« Je ne mens jamais sur ce genre de choses. Si j'ai dit oui, je le ferai. »

« Ooooh … mais est-ce que ça veut dire que l'on s'occupera de toi aussi, Nev ? Peut-être que tu voudrais aller plus loin ? Tu sais, nous sommes désirées, désirables et remplies de désir toutes les deux. Je suis sûre qu'à nous deux, nous pourrions vraiment … te rendre heureux. Peut-être est-ce qui me manque pour devenir une nouvelle femme-pokémon ? Peut-être la même chose pour Niny ? Tu crois que tu deviendras une Apireine grâce à Nev ? »

« Ben oui ! Car papa m'a sauvé la vie depuis que je suis née ! »

« Qu'elle est candide. Elle ne comprend même pas ce que je veux dire. »

_Et tant mieux en un sens ! Car moi, j'ai parfaitement compris ! Et non, je n'irai pas jusqu'à la copulation avec elles. Il en est hors de question ! Mes besoins charnels, je vais ailleurs, une petite séance et voilà, c'est réglé. C'est bien pour réguler les leurs que j'accepte ça._

« Terminez donc de manger et ensuite, nous partons. »

_Je préfère couper court à la conversation. Ça ne me plait pas plus que ça de toute façon. Et ça, elles le savent parfaitement toutes les deux. Mais bon, on dirait que mes propos ont fait mouche car elles mangent tranquillement. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'ai démonté la tente et nous voilà déjà prêts à partir._

« Les filles, il se peut … enfin pas de suite. Non rien. On y va. »

« De quoi de quoi ? Tu voulais dire quelque chose mais tu ne l'as pas fait ! NINY ! »

« Papa, tu nous caches quelque chose ! Dis-nous tout ! C'est quoi ? »

« Mais rien du tout, vous vous faites du souci pour rien. »

_Mais je ne pense pas réussi à les rassurer maintenant. Quelle idiotie de ma part ! J'ai fait vraiment une grosse erreur par ma faute ! Maintenant, je ne sais pas comment je vais résoudre ça. Bon ! Je le sais bien !_

« Je vais accélérer le pas, les filles ! Vous vous mettez à courir aussi ? »

_Je n'attends pas leurs réponses et je me dépêche. Elles poussent un cri de surprise avant de commencer à faire de même mais je dois m'arrêter après à peine une minute. Si Niny vole pour me rattraper, Migacirpy a ses jambes pour la porter et … visiblement, c'est récent._

_Elle s'écroule et sanglote alors que je viens la soulever. Si je comprends bien, ce n'est pas vraiment ça le problème, pas du tout. Enfin si … bon ! Zut de zut ! Elle est dans mes bras et je lui demande tout simplement :_

« Est-ce que ça va bien ou non ? »

« Je sais à peine tenir sur mes deux jambes et tu me forces à courir ! C'est vil et mesquin de ta part ! Vraiment ! Comment tu peux avoir une telle idée ?! »

« Je ne savais pas, c'est tout ! Pas besoin de me crier dessus non plus hein ? » _dis-je alors qu'elle me demande de lui tourner le dos et de m'accroupir. Je la sens qui récupère le sac sur mon dos … puis ensuite, c'est son propre corps que je sens sur mon dos ! Elle passe ses bras autour de moi et dit avec amusement :_

« Pour la peine, tu vas me porter un peu ! Ne t'en fait pas, je tiens le sac. Et interdiction de dire que je suis trop lourde, d'accord ? »

_D'accord, d'accord, j'ai parfaitement compris le message. Je ne suis pas stupide à ce point quand même, pas du tout même. Mais bon, puisqu'elle veut faire une petite balade, je ne vais pas me priver alors de tout ça. L'avoir sur mon dos n'est pas un problème._

« Beuh … Papa ! Un moment, on ira inverser ! Moi aussi, je veux grimper sur ton dos ! »

« Hum … Bon, d'accord. »

_Je n'aime pas cette idée de sentir la poitrine de Niny dans mon dos. Pas du tout même. Disons qu'elle est suffisamment volumineuse et que c'est dérangeant. Mais en même temps, refuser ça alors que j'accepte pour Migacirpy ? Je ne suis pas idiot non plus, pas du tout même._

_Les minutes s'écoulent puis les heures … et finalement, je dois me reposer. Migacirpy quitte mon dos à regret alors que nous nous retrouvons encore autour d'un petit feu pour que je puisse cuisiner pour elles. Finalement, je me résous à ce que je voulais dire :_

« Les filles, je tenais à vous dire. Quand j'irai retrouver … Dénialka. »

_Voilà qu'elles s'arrêtent de manger et me regardent. Bon, allez ! Je dois me jeter à l'eau même si je pense qu'elles ne vont pas forcément apprécier. Je reprends :_

« Vous resterez en arrière voire même … Migacirpy, est-ce que tu peux emmener Niny loin de moi ? Comme je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre, il y a une chance qu'elle soit plus forte que prévu et donc que ça soit très dangereux. »

« Oh, c'était donc ça qui te dérangeait. Tu nous demandes alors de partir de notre côté et de te laisser combattre seul une autre « reine » des femmes-pokémon ? »

« Je te conseille de faire attention, Nev. Une femme-pokémon amoureuse … est très agressive quand il le faut. » _murmure Rygagagi en moi._

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Rygagagi ? »

_Je n'ai pas vraiment saisi les paroles de Migacirpy sur le coup. Puis je la vois qui se lève et se dirige vers moi. Je n'aime pas ça … pas ça du tout même. Je tente un mouvement mais avant même que je ne puisse réagir, une baffe vient m'arriver en pleine face._

_Qu'est-ce que … AIE ! Ca fait mal ça ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a fait ça ?! Je tente de réagir mais Niny est maintenant là aussi et m'en donne une seconde ! MAIS HEY ! BORDEL ! Ce n'est vraiment pas sympathique ! Ca fait sacrément mal !_

« Je peux comprendre pourquoi est-ce que vous me baffez ?! »

« Oh, visiblement, la claque n'est pas restée ancrée dans ton crâne. Il faut recommencer. »

_Elle me dit ça, la demoiselle-Magicarpe mais ça n'explique en rien la situation ! Pas du tout même ! HEY ! Allez ! Qu'elle arrête un peu ! Je n'ai pas envie de souffrir comme un idiot parce qu'elles ont décidé de me baffer ! Je ne vais quand même pas les stopper par la force ! Et puis quoi encore ? Zut de zut ! Je n'aime pas ce genre de blagues où j'y comprend rien !_

« VOUS ALLEZ ARRÊTER TOUTES LES DEUX ?! »

« NON ! ON NE LE FERA PAS ! TU VEUX NOUS ABANDONNER ! »

_Les abandonner ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles ont compris toutes les deux ? Je me le demande sincèrement et je me prépare déjà à une autre baffe … puis j'entends quelques sanglots après les paroles de Migacirpy. Ohla ohla ohla, pourquoi qu'elle pleure maintenant ? J'arrête de me protéger pour remarquer que Niny aussi est en train de pleurer._

« Hey … les filles, vous voulez bien me dire pourquoi ? »

« Car tu es juste un idiot qui comprend rien aux femmes, rien de plus ! Tu es juste un idiot ! »

« Je sais parfaitement ce que je suis mais si tu peux m'expliquer, ça ira bien mieux. »

« Comment tu veux espérer qu'on prenne tout ça … très bien alors que tu nous demande tout simplement de t'abandonner comme si de rien n'était. On est pas humaines, moi et Niny ! »

« Je suis une grande dame-Apireine ! Enfin … juste une demoiselle-Apitrini mais je serai une très grande dame-Apireine, encore plus grande que ma maman donc tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi ! Je suis très très forte ! »

« Et moi, je suis une fille-Magicarpe donc … »

« Tu es particulièrement faible, je tiens à te le rappeler. »

« Est-ce que tu fais ça car tu tiens à nous deux ? Enfin … à moi aussi ? »

_Quelle question étrange de la part de Migacirpy. Pourtant, elle me la pose avec sincère. Avec ses gros yeux globuleux de poisson. Elle … devrait pourtant connaître ma réponse non ?_

« Tu ne devrais même pas poser la question, Migacirpy. »

« Oui ou non ? J'ai juste besoin de savoir, voilà tout. »

« C'est oui … satisfaite, Migacirpy ? »

_Elle hoche la tête positivement et vient poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Qu'est-ce que … Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont toutes à vouloir m'embrasser ? Je ne comprends pas, Giréléna a toujours refusé ça. Je pensais que c'était quelque chose que les femmes-pokémon n'apprécient pas, à contrario par rapport aux humains._

_Et puis, ça sent le poisson chez elle … mais en même temps, c'est doux et sincère. J'ai du mal à comprendre exactement ce que ça veut dire. Enfin, pourquoi, je … Elle retire ses lèvres et me regarde en rougissant, disant :_

« Voilà, comme ça, ça c'est fait hein ? Une bonne chose qui est faite. Niny, à ton tour. Montre comme tu aimes ton père. »

_Ah non non ! Je ne …Niny. Déjà que là, ça sentait le poisson … ici, Niny n'hésite pas à mettre de la salive dans ma bouche. Sauf que ça a un goût de miel et que bien entendu, ce n'est pas vraiment déplaisant sauf que ce ne sont pas des lèvres qui se collent à moi. Enfin, je crois ? Je ne sais pas, ce n'est même pas horrible mais elle arrête puis recommence avec le second visage. Qu'est-ce que je dois dire réellement dans le fond ?_

_Je ne sais pas, je suis quand même plus que perdu par rapport à la situation mais finalement, le baiser s'arrête là aussi. Je devrai leur poser une question voire plutôt à Migacirpy qui serait à même la plus à me répondre correctement._

« Migacirpy, pourquoi … est-ce que vous m'embrassez ? »

« Ben tout simplement car je t'aime, non ? Niny aussi. Ca ne marche pas comme ça d'habitude chez les humains ? C'est comme ça que je le voyais. »

« Pourtant, Giréléna n'a pas accepté que je l'embrasse. »

« Peut-être qu'elle ne t'aimait pas. »

_Elle a dit ça avec naturel sans penser à mal … mais moi … je le prends plutôt salement. Je baisse la tête, sans rien dire. Voilà qu'elles m'observent toutes les deux. Je ferai bien … de ne plus y penser. Mais ce qu'elle vient de dire._

« Enfin, ça ne fait pas … grand-chose … »

« Nev, je ne voulais pas, je suis vraiment désolée. » _bafouille Migacirpy._

_Non, je sais bien qu'elle ne pensait pas à mal sur le moment, pas du tout même. Pas du tout … vraiment. Je … C'est vrai sur le coup. Giréléna n'a pas chercher à m'embrasser, pas du tout même. J'avais l'air stupide d'imaginer qu'elle m'aimait. Migacirpy et Niny tentent de s'éloigner de moi mais je les attrape par les mains et les emmènent à moi. Giréléna est morte, elle … ne m'aimait pas. Je suis juste un idiot d'avoir voulu croire le contraire. Juste un parfait imbécile qui n'a pas voulu ouvrir les yeux plus tôt. Mais pourtant, je continue de vouloir l'aimer, c'est pour ça que … je dois y penser. Je serre les deux femmes contre moi._


	13. Chapitre 13 : Discussion

**Chapitre 13 : Discussion**

« Je ne m'attendais pas à une île comme signalé quand même … mais de ça ... »

« Papa ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles exactement ? »

_Du décor autour de nous. Après plusieurs jours de marche, nous avons fini par arriver à l'endroit où normalement se trouve Dénialka. Oui, cette femme-pokémon est une cousine de Giréléna et rien d'autre. Humpf … Et le souci, c'est le décor oui. Le métal … Je vois des morceaux de métal incrustés dans le sol et les roches un peu partout._

« Faites attention à vous toutes les deux. On risque de retrouver des femmes-pokémon de métal dans les environs. Je ne pensais pas que … Dénialka était l'une d'entre elles. »

« De ce que je sais, elle a du métal sur le corps mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle est l'une d'entre elles. On doit quand même faire attention oui. »

_Quand même, je reste impressionné par Migacirpy. Elle a vraiment de ces connaissances, ça me surprend grandement. Mais bon, je préfère éviter de le lui dire quand même. Ces derniers jours, elle s'est bien accrochée à moi et j'ai eu aussi l'impression qu'elle pelait de plus en plus. D'ailleurs, je me disais :_

« Migacirpy, le nom que l'on t'a trouvé quand je t'ai vue pour la première fois, tu vas vouloir vraiment le garder comme ça ? »

« Bien entendu, pourquoi je ne pourrai pas ? Tu préfères me le retirer ? »

« Bien sûr que non mais si tu changes de forme … tu ne ressembleras plus vraiment à une fille-Magicarpe si je peux me permettre de te dire ça. »

_Je sais que je marque parfaitement un point sur ce côté mais elle fait un petit mouvement négatif de la main alors que je vois que Niny aussi essaie de se tenir sur ses jambes. Son gros corps ressemblant à une demi-ruche aux rayures noires et jaunes. Enfin sauf que maintenant je peux continuer de voir le bas de ses jambes mais aussi ses pieds._

« Papa, tu crois que je deviendrai bientôt une femme-Apireine ? »

« Tu es déjà en train de le devenir, Niny. Observe donc ton corps. »

« Ma poitrine, papa ? Elle est aussi grosse que celle de maman ? » _me demande-t-elle alors que je rougis. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi je pensais. Je montre du doigt la robe avant de dire d'une voix calme et lente :_

« Ta robe est celle d'une femme-Apireine. Elle n'est pas encore complète. Mais sinon, tu as encore tes deux visages donc tu n'es pas encore totalement une femme-Apireine. »

« D'accord, papa, je comprends ! Et Migacirpy, elle devient quand une autre femme-pokémon elle aussi ? Elle continue de perdre beaucoup de peau. »

« Peut-être dans quelques semaines ? Je pense que c'est pour bientôt. »

_Migacirpy ne dit rien mais elle n'en pense pas moins. C'est vrai que ça doit être un peu irritant, surtout qu'elle n'a rien de spécial pour l'heure. Enfin comment dire … Elle est faible, très très faible mais bon, Niny aussi. Pour ça que je voulais la mettre en sécurité._

_Humpf … Bon, où est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse tout ça ? Comment est-ce que je peux l'expliquer exactement ? Je me pose la question. Cet endroit recouvert de métal, je crois que je n'ai jamais apprécié les femmes-pokémon de métal. Je me demande vraiment s'il y a une possibilité pour elles … de devenir bonnes comme les autres femmes-pokémon ?_

« Je me fais surement des illusions ! Bon les enfants, essayons de trouver … Quoi ? Vous appréciez pas que je vous appelle les enfants ? Pourtant, c'est ce que vous êtes toutes les deux. » _dis-je en remarquant les moues sur leurs visages._

« Quoi quoi quoi ? Ca ne serait pas de la provocation de ta part ça ? Tu vas voir qui sont les deux enfants ce soir, toi ! »

_J'hausse les épaules en réponse à Migacirpy. Non, désolé, elle ne l'impression pas vraiment. Vas falloir faire quelques efforts de ce côté hein ? Hahaha. Mais bon, je n'ai pas vraiment à me moquer, je ferai bien de pas me moquer oui._

« Bon, les filles, aidez-moi au cas où. Enfin, Niny, tu peux voler s'il te plait ? »

« Exporatiooooooooon ! J'y vais, papa ! J'y vais tout de suite, hihihi ! »

_Elle s'exclame avec joie alors que je souris. Bon, la voilà partie dans les airs mais je continue de la surveiller au cas où. Mesure de sécurité … Migacirpy vient jusqu'à moi avant de me dire d'une voix douce et amusée :_

« Quand même, tu es vraiment très attaché à elle hein ? Dire qu'avant, tu étais dégoûté et révulsé par les femmes-pokémon. Maintenant, tu en élèves une comme si c'était la chair de ta chair, Nev. C'est impressionnant comme changement. »

« Pas tellement … quand on sait ce que j'ai vécu. Tu dois t'en douter. »

« Je le sais bien, je suis au courant mais bon, ça ne change pas grand-chose. »

« Surement … Niny est vraiment très importante à mes yeux. Toi aussi un peu, tu t'en doutes, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon, je n'aurai jamais fait ça. »

_Je n'ai pas besoin de rentrer dans les détails. Et même si … ces derniers jours, j'ai repensé à Giréléna, j'ai préféré éviter de me faire plus de mal. Je … c'est vrai. Il faut que je tire un trait sur cette histoire. Elle est morte et ne reviendra pas à la vie._

_Mais surtout, elle ne m'aimait pas. C'était ça que je dois ancrer dans mon crâne. C'est ça que je dois rentrer dans mon crâne. Quel idiot … mais quel idiot. C'est vraiment stupide de ma part, je m'en doute. Mais bon, je n'ai pas envie de relations charnelles et sales. Je veux vraiment prendre mon temps. Mes doigts sont les seules choses que je leur offre. Mes lèvres sont à autrui … voire à personne plutôt pour le moment. Et je ne parle même pas de mon sexe bien entendu. Lui, il est normalement scellé même si … pff je suis faible._

« PAPA ! PAPA ! »

_BOOM ! Voilà que je réceptionne Niny qui s'enfonce dans mes bras avec joie. Aie, aie, aie ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore à s'exciter comme une petite puce, elle ? Je la regarde avec un peu d'étonnement puis je fais un grand sourire, lui disant :_

« Et alors ? On s'emporte donc ainsi, Niny ? »

« Papa, papa ! J'ai trouvé ce qu'il fallait faire exactement ! Je sais où on doit se rendre ! Suis-moi ! Migacirpy aussi ! »

_Elle a vraiment trouvé un endroit viable ici ? Vraiment J'ai du mal à y croire mais bon, elle semble si heureuse que ça ne peut pas être faux hein ? Ah … je te jure vraiment, c'est à me poser quelques questions, des fois, je dois l'avouer. J'émets un grand sourire puis je vais l'accompagner. Niny a pris aussi la main de la demoiselle-Magicarpe. Si seulement, vraiment … on ne se trouvait pas ici. J'aimerai bien un endroit plus heureux pour elles._

_Mais je sais que ce n'est qu'une chimère tant que je n'ai pas réussi à résoudre ce problème. Ce très gros problème même … qui est tout simplement le fait que je ne peux pas leur offrir ça, voilà tout. Je dois juste en terminer avec Harsia et …_

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, papa ? Dis, dis ? »

_Nous sommes arrivés et … Comment est-ce qu'elle … enfin, elle a trouvé de la végétation au loin, j'ai encore du mal à y croire mais pourtant, c'est le cas. En fait, ça ressemble à une clairière mais à moitié rouillée. Il n'y a que peu d'herbe au sol mais de nombreux arbres et les rayons du soleil viennent tout simplement illuminer la zone en son milieu._

« C'est magnifique, Niny. »

« Hihihih … Et puis, les fruits des arbres sont comestibles ! J'ai pu y goûter ! »

_Ah oui ? Mais elle aurait aussi pu faire très attention au cas où hein ? Ca aurait pu être très dangereux si elle n'avait pas … Ah … non, je ne vais pas me disputer. Surtout qu'il y a une bonne humeur présente autour de nous._

_Après le repas, les deux demoiselles me regardent avec appétit mais j'hoche la tête négativement. Pas ce soir, il faut se reposer pour être en parfaite forme demain. Elles grommèlent un peu, surtout Migacirpy car elle voulait me montrer qu'elle n'était pas une enfant … mais bon … elles acceptent et comprennent mes propos. Pour les remercier, je les embrasse sur les joues et les garde auprès de moi jusqu'à ce qu'elles trouvent le sommeil._

_Pendant ce temps, moi-même, je ne fais que regarder le haut de la toile de la tente. Je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. Dyrkri ne pourrait pas faire quelque chose contre ça ? Alors que je pensais à ça, j'entends une voix me dire :_

« Même pas en rêve, Nev. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? »

« Je ne sais pas, j'avais le droit de m'imaginer ça, non ? Ou alors, ça m'était interdit ? »

« Relèves-toi donc et sors de la tente. »

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui obéis ? Car bon, elle semble avoir envie de parler ? Peut-être. Elle a peut-être aussi envie de se montrer ? Je viens de penser à quelque chose de vraiment effarant en un sens. Ça vient juste de me traverser l'esprit mais …_

« Dyrkri. Tu étais là … à chaque fois, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Hum ? A chaque fois par rapport à quoi ? Essaie donc de mieux t'exprimer. »

« Je veux parler lors de ma première fois avec Giréléna et les autres avant. Enfin, à chaque fois que j'ai … et puis bon, les autres aussi. Les esprits élémentaires. »

« Pour ma part, je te laisse tranquille dans ce genre de moments. C'est pas comme si c'était intéressant. J'ai vu tellement de choses que ça en est limite pathétique. »

_Une femme-pokémon qui trouve que les rapports sexuels sont pathétiques ? J'aimerai vraiment croire ça possible. Malheureusement, je ne me fais pas d'illusions. Elle a surement dit ça pour me mettre en confiance. Mais je suis sorti de la tente pour m'installer devant le feu. Pfiou … en y réfléchissant bien, faire un feu, c'est ce qui permet facilement de se faire repérer par les femmes-pokémon volantes. Mais bon, actuellement, je n'ai jamais eu de souci pour le moment donc autant continuer._

« Que me voulais-tu alors au final ? Dyrkri ? »

« Parler. Tout simplement. » _me répond-elle. Oui et ensuite ?_

« Par rapport à quel sujet exactement ? C'est mieux si tu me dis clairement ça. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu te jettes dans la gueule du dragon ? »

_La gueule du dragon ? Me jeter dedans ? Elle n'exagère pas un peu quand même ? Je me pose la question et j'y réfléchis. C'est quand même un peu abusé non ? Faudrait peut-être pas tendre à exagérer quand même. Bon, euh …_

« Je ne me jette pas dans la gueule du dragon si tu fais référence au fait que je vais combattre Dénialka. C'est aussi simple que ça. »

« Pourtant, tu vas risquer ta vie alors que tu aurais pu rester bien sagement et tranquille dans un coin, sans qu'Harsia te recherche. Tu n'es plus un héros puisque tu t'opposes à elle, est-ce que tu le sais ? Alors pourquoi vouloir continuer à jouer à ce dernier ? »

« Je ne joue pas et je ne jouerai jamais en tant qu'héros. Héros, ce n'est pas un titre que l'on offre et retire comme ça, en claquant des doigts. »

« Ne me fait donc pas une longue tirade sur ce qu'est un héros. Ce n'est pas ça ce que je veux entendre. Je veux juste une réponse à cette question : pourquoi ? »

« … … … Puisque tu es en moi depuis le début, tu devrais le savoir sans que je le dise. »

« Entre le savoir et l'entendre de vive voix, tout est bien différent. »

« Car c'est comme ça que j'envisage le tout. Je n'ai pas … eu de famille au final. Mes parents sont morts, tués par Giréléna mais … les femmes-pokémon ont aussi des familles, des amies, des nations, bref … une existence. Et elles méritent de vivre. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment satisfaisant comme réponse. Tu me sors le discours pathétique d'un pacifiste qui cherche une solution paisible pour tous. »

« Je sais parfaitement que ça ne sera pas possible pour tout le monde. On ne peut pas être en paix avec tout le monde, loin de là même. »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu t'évertues à parler de la sorte ? »

« Car je suis ainsi et pas autrement, c'est aussi simple que ça. »

_Je ne vois pas où elle veut en venir. Déjà en fait, le gros problème réside dans le fait qu'elle cherche à communiquer avec moi. Je n'y suis clairement pas habitué, pas du tout même et donc, cela m'étonne. Je murmure :_

« Dyrkri, pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça … toi ? Pourquoi tu es encore en moi ? »

« Pourquoi ? Alors que je n'ai plus de raison, c'est ça ? C'est bien ça que tu veux dire ? »

« C'est exactement ça. Tu as réussi à accomplir ton objectif. » _rétorque-je alors que j'observe le feu qui crépite devant moi. C'est parfaitement ça._

« Car j'ai aussi mes objectifs personnels. J'ai fait ce qu'Harsia voulait que je fasse. Maintenant, c'est à mon tour de faire ce que je désire. »

_Elle est … plus têtue qu'on ne le croit au départ. Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ça de sa part, pas du tout même. Comme quoi, on doit toujours se méfier des personnes. Par contre, y a une chose que je n'apprécie toujours pas :_

« Tu ne pourrai pas quitter mon corps ? »

« Pas vraiment. Je suis bien au chaud et si je quitte ton corps, tu voudras me tuer. En fait, tout le monde voudra me tuer. Je préfère rester dans l'ombre. »

_Elle n'a vraiment pas confiance en personne, n'est-ce pas ? Ca se comprend. Moi-même, je n'ai pas confiance en elle. Et j'ai … toujours envie de la tuer. Mais je sais que je me retiendrai si je la voyais. Je ne sais pas comment je devrai réagir._

« Je me demande … quand même à quoi est-ce que tu ressembles. »

« Je ne suis que l'ombre d'une existence dans ce monde. Néanmoins, je suis sûre que tu tomberais amoureux de moi au premier regard donc j'évite. »

_Elle vient de faire un trait d'humour … ou c'est moi ? Elle est vraiment étrange._


	14. Chapitre 14 : Retour de l'assassin

**Chapitre 14 : Retour de l'assassin**

« Papa, tu aurais quand même pu nous réveiller plus doucement. »

« Oui mais non, je préfère faire ainsi pour être sûr que vous bougiez. Vous m'excuseriez hein ? Mais bon, ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est pas si dramatique que ça non plus. »

_Je tente de faire un peu d'humour alors que Niny me fait une légère moue capricieuse alors que je souris. Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais il y a énormément de boulot qui m'attend normalement. J'ai beaucoup à faire, énormément même, d'après mes souvenirs, ce n'est pas forcément une bonne chose mais qu'importe._

« Nev, la prochaine fois, tu peux nous embrasser pour nous réveiller, hein ? »

« Je note cette proposition pour plus tard, Migacirpy. Maintenant, s'il te plaît, est-ce que tu peux te préparer avec Niny. On part d'ici une vingtaine de minutes. On a encore du chemin à faire je pense, je ne crois pas que Dénialka va nous tomber dans les mains. »

« Vous n'irez nulle part. » _murmure une voix alors que je m'immobilise._

_Qu'est-ce que … Je regarde autour de moi, cherchant à savoir d'où elle provient alors que les rayons du soleil me semblent plus forts qu'auparavant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas du tout mais ça ne me met pas en confiance._

« P… Papa, dans le ciel ! » _s'écrit Niny alors que je tourne mes yeux en direction des cieux. Le soleil me semble d… non ! Ce n'est pas le soleil en fait ! C'est juste quelqu'un qui est placé devant ! JE RECONNAIS CETTE PERSONNE !_

« … … … Pourquoi est-ce que Paxia est là ? » _bredouille Migacirpy._

« Logique ! Elle est celle qui … » _dis-je avant de m'arrêter. Niny n'a peut-être pas encore fait le rapprochement, il vaut mieux que j'évite alors. Ou non. Elle est assez grande. _« Elle est celle qui a tué Apixy. Il est alors normal qu'elle cherche à continuer ses méfaits. »

« C'est … c'est elle qui a tué ma maman ? »

_Voilà que Niny pose la question qui va la perturber. Chose normale et logique en vue de la réaction qu'elle risque d'avoir. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire alors que la femme-Pyrax descend peu à peu des cieux, ailes déployées, des flammes apparaissant autour d'elle. Cette chaleur et cette puissance, il est normal qu'Apixy n'a rien pu faire._

« C'est le cas, Niny. Maintenant recules … et Migacirpy, fais de même. »

« Je suis une femme-pokémon aux capacités aqueuses. Contre des flammes, je suis celle qui est la mieux placée si elle se montrer belliqueuse. »

« Sauf que tu n'es pas assez forte pour ça alors recule, s'il te plaît. Je ne vais pas te mettre plus en danger que tu ne l'es déjà. »

« Pfff, d'accord, d'accord. Mais je te préviens, si je vois que tu as un souci, j'interviens ! »

« Elle ne nous a pas encore dit pourquoi elle est ici. »

_Je continue de fixer la femme-Pyrax, attendant une réponse ou un mouvement de sa part. Dire que je suis méfiant n'est pas qu'une simple idée, loin de là même. D'ailleurs, Paxia ne fait que fixer Niny, murmurant avec lenteur :_

« Elle semble grandir tellement vite. Le besoin d'une femme-Apireine retire toute son enfance à cette fille-Apitrini. »

« Par la faute à qui n'as-t-elle plus de mère hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici exactement ? Je ne crois pas que tu sois venue pour une visite de courtoisie de toute façon. »

_J'ai le ton sec et mauvais mais il faut dire qu'elle a tout fait pour mériter ça de ma part hein ? Je reste méfiant et je fais même apparaître mon épée. Je ne l'aime pas … pas pour ce qu'elle a fait, pas du tout même. Je vais vraiment perdre le contrôle de mon corps et m'énerver contre elle. Mais je dois lui laisser une chance … voir ce qu'elle veut._

« Elle ressemble bientôt à sa mère … voire même sera plus belle. »

« Je t'ai pourtant posé une question, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas y répondre maintenant ? Je te laisse trente … »

« Mais pour cela, il faudrait qu'elle survive. Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça. Elle est une traîtresse, accompagnant l'ennemi de la déesse Harsia. »

_C'est aussi simple que ça son discours ? C'en est pathétique, vraiment pathétique même. Je ferai bien de … AH ! Elle est déjà en train de préparer des flammes ! HORS DE QUESTION ! Je frappe le sol avec le maul, venant tout simplement préparer un mur de glace qui vient arrêter les flammes avant qu'elles n'atteignent Niny._

« Je pensais pourtant que tu irais t'excuser mais visiblement, non. »

« M'excuser de quoi donc ? Je ne m'excuse guère envers les traîtresses de la race des femmes-insectes. La déesse Harsia est celle qui … »

« LA FERME ! Je ne veux même pas t'entendre parler en fin de compte ! »

« Je ne fais pourtant qu'exprimer mon opinion à ce sujet, qui malgré le fait qu'il te déplait, est pourtant véridique et bien fondé. »

« Bien fondé, quelle blague … De toute façon, il vaut mieux ne plus parler. On va juste laisser faire nos actes, ça sera beaucoup mieux. Je ne peux te juger que sur cela. Les paroles sont mensongères, les actes sont véritables. »

_Je sais bien que ma phrase n'a pas vraiment de sens correct mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire réellement hein ? Elle est chiante, très chiante même cette femme-Pyrax ! Je ne la laisserai pas prendre le dessus cette fois ! Il en est hors de question ! Hors de question qu'elle puisse blesser les deux filles ! Je ne la laisserai pas faire ! Je ne peux pas permettre une telle chose ! C'est tout simplement absurde et stupide ! Complètement stupide même !_

_Je ne laisserai pas faire ça ! JAMAIS ! Je pousse un hurlement et commence à courir vers Paxia mais voilà que celle-ci s'envole comme si de rien n'était. Elle me jauge du regard, faisant apparaître de nouvelles flammes autour d'elle._

« Tu es incapable de voler, il est alors simple de tout calciner autour de moi. »

_Tsss ! Elle compte bien tout ravager n'est-ce pas ? Par contre, elle fait une grave erreur ! Je ne sais peut-être pas voler mais je peux pourtant atteindre les cieux ! Je pose une main au sol avant qu'une main de pierre ne se forme autour de moi, me serrant avant de me projeter vers elle. Elle semble étonnée et se protège au dernier moment du coup de maul avec lequel je la frappe de toutes mes forces._

« Tes pouvoirs se sont développés depuis le temps. »

« Pas vraiment, ce n'est pas grand-chose comparé à ce dont je suis réellement capable. Et tu n'as pas tout vu. Je vais t'apprendre à ne pas te méfier de moi. »

_Elle est obligée de retourner au sol alors que je chute à mon tour. J'atterris au sol mais je ne me fais pas mal, loin de là. Je n'attends pas qu'elle réagisse, je suis déjà à sa poursuite, courant vers elle. Je vais utiliser les pouvoirs de ma petite demoiselle ventriloque en tant qu'esprit élémentaire, ça sera bien plus simple en fin de compte._

« Des pouvoirs rocheux … pour tenter de m'abattre. »

« C'est le cas, j'espère que tu apprécieras l'effort quand même. »

_Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je discute avec elle. Elle ne se bat pas encore sérieusement, je le sens dans ses coups et dans sa force. Elle garde encore en secret sa véritable puissance. Je crois que je devrais m'inquiéter mais je n'y arrive pas._

« Tes efforts sont vains, est-ce que tu le sais ? »

« Sans avoir essayé, on ne peut rien connaître, Paxia. »

_Je lui réponds au tac-à-tac alors que je réfléchis au moyen de la combattre. La roche, j'ai essayé mais cela fut inefficace. Je sais particulièrement que la glace et le métal, ça n'aura aucun effet sur elle. C'est bête mais je suis pieds et mains liés._

_Et quand c'est ainsi, il faut réagir et redoubler d'ingéniosité ! Sans crier gare, j'envoie le maul en sa direction alors qu'elle s'apprête à le repousser mais subitement, elle fait un mouvement sur le côté, l'esquivant avec difficulté._

« Tu as essayé d'y mettre du métal issu de l'esprit élémentaire. Je me serai facilement brisé l'une de mes mains si cela avait été percuté. »

_Sauf qu'en parlant de main, elle vient de recevoir la mienne sous la forme d'un poing en plein visage. Elle n'avait surement pas prévu ça de ma part ! Le poing la touche et l'envoie violemment au sol, son visage venant le rencontrer alors que je sens bien que mon coup l'a touché ! Et pas qu'un peu même ! Voilà une bonne chose qui est faite !_

« Cela m'a fait plus mal que je ne le pensais. Tu ne retiens pas tes coups. »

« Est-ce que tu as retenu tes flammes contre Apixy ? »

« Soit … puisqu'il en est ainsi, rendons le tout beaucoup … plus énervant … plus irritant … »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? Je la vois qui se relève, du sang s'écoulant un peu de son visage alors que ses ailes commencent à battre. Elle prépare quelque chose ! Je ne sais pas quoi mais ça risque de ne pas me plaire du tout ! PAS DU TOUT MÊME ! Je dois tout faire pour l'arrêter avant qu'il ne …_

_C'est juste une poudre ? De la poudre ? Elle brille devant ses yeux, une belle lueur argentée … mais en même temps, je crois apercevoir une autre poudre. C'est étrange, ça ne me plait pas. Pas du tout. Pourtant, elle ne me fait rien. Sauf qu'elle m'irrite un peu mais elle ne compte pas me battre avec un éternuement quand même._

« Sous cette poudre, tu es inefficace par rapport à ma personne. Tu as déjà perdu. »

« Tu me permets d'en douter quand même un peu ? »

_Pourtant, si elle dit ça, c'est que cette poudre a quelque chose de bizarre mais quoi ? Mon corps ne ressent pas vraiment d'effet à part une envie irrésistible de claquer sa tête. Est-ce que ça serait une poudre pour me provoquer ? Ca serait stupide. Même en me provoquant, je peux quand même réussir à réagir et combattre correctement._

_Oui, c'est vraiment idiot de sa part si c'est une telle chose mais … bon, on ne sait jamais hein ? Ca peut être autre … AH ! Elle a disparu de mon champ de vision ?! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! Niveau vitesse, je devrais être pareil qu'elle voire même supérieur !_

« Ce n'est pas besoin d'être une surprise. Cette poudre argentée décuple mes capacités physiques et mentales. Plus longtemps elle sera présente, plus je deviendrai forte. Tu as eu la maladresse de considérer qu'elle ne ferait rien, cela va te perdre. »

« Ah bon ? Je ne dirai pas une chose avec autant d'affirmation que ça. Tu risquerais d'être surprise et par ça, je veux dire pas dans le bon … »

« Je ne vais faire qu'accentuer cela alors. »

_Elle vient de se montrer devant moi. Elle est tellement en confiance, n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne me craint pas du tout. C'est risible … vraiment risible. Je ne dois pas faire peur le moins du monde. Tsss ! C'est vraiment stupide de ma part !_

_Elle est carrément plus expérimentée que moi malgré le fait que j'ai livré de nombreuses batailles mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle … danse ? Elle est bien en train de danser devant moi, comme un papillon. Je vois ses ailes qui se déploient et tournoient en même temps qu'elle. C'est étrange, encore trop étrange mais cette fois, je ne dois pas rester là sans rien faire ! Si elle le fait, c'est qu'il y a un gros problème qui va arriver bientôt !_

« Rygagagi ! J'ai besoin de ta force ! Maintenant s'il te plait ! »

« Je vais faire de mon mieux. Je ne suis pas correctement éveillée. »

« Tu ne l'es jamais réellement si tu veux tout savoir. »

_Je ne veux pas paraître méchant mais elle me dit toujours ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle parle d'éveil. A croire qu'à force, elle ne peut pas canaliser sa force comme elle le désire justement. C'est juste un peu aberrant non ? Elle semble avoir une puissance dévastatrice mais est incapable de l'utiliser !_

_Puis zut, j'ai pas pu récupérer mon arme entre temps ! Je suis complètement à la ramasse sur ce combat ! J'aurai dû mieux me préparer ! Si Dénialka avait été là, je serai déjà mort. Dire que là, Paxia ne fait que se renforcer. Qu'est-ce que ça sera plus tard ?_

« PAPA ! ON ARRIVE ! »

_NON ! J'ai dit pourtant non ! Je me tourne vers Niny alors qu'un puissant souffle vient balayer la poudre autour de moi et Paxia mais aussi stopper la danse de cette dernière. Celle-ci semble interloquée, regardant le battement d'ailes de Niny._

« Une tempête aussi violente … n'est pas naturelle. »

« Pourtant, ça l'est. Et au cas où, je te trouve un peu trop enflammée à mon goût. Voilà de quoi te rafraîchir les idées ! »

_Un jet d'eau vient arroser tout le corps de Paxia, lui arrachant un cri de douleur alors qu'elle se tourne maintenant vers Migacirpy. Elles n'ont pas été se mettre à l'abri ! Pourquoi est-ce que l'on ne m'écoute jamais ?! C'est trop dangereux pour elles !_

_J'ai l'impression qu'elles n'en ont rien à faire de ce que je dis ! Elles ne comprennent pas à quel point c'est risqué et dangereux ?! Elle risque de les tuer ! TUER ! Je ne peux pas faire ça ! PAS DU TOUT ! Je dois leur crier dessus et …_

« Merci les filles. » _dis-je alors que mes paroles trahissent mes pensées._

« De rien … mais pour la peine, on va combattre à trois, ça sera beaucoup plus simple. Si on ne fait que compter sur toi tout le temps, on ne deviendra pas plus forte. »

« OUI ! Migacirpy a raison, papa ! Je ne serai pas une grande Apireine si je ne peux pas me défendre et protéger mon futur peuple ! »

« Et voilà donc que Niny se met à parler comme une demoiselle de la royauté. Vraiment, cette journée ne pouvait pas mieux commencer. » _soupire-je avant de me redresser. Il est temps pour moi de me remettre en selle. _« Enfin bon, si vous voulez m'aider, faites comme vous le voulez mais je vous préviens, c'est un combat à mort. »

« La princesse des femmes-insectes se mêle aussi de ce combat. Soit … ça n'en sera que plus divertissant alors. Préparez-vous donc. » _murmure Paxia alors que je sens que les effets de la poudre argentée sur elle ont fini par disparaître. Tant mieux ! Le combat n'en sera pas plus avantageux pour elle ! Maintenant que nous sommes trois, j'ai mes chances._


	15. Chapitre 15 : Moins chaudes que prévu

**Chapitre 15 : Moins chaudes que prévu**

« Bon alors, il faut commencer, c'est ça ? »

« Faites attention à vous deux, les filles. »

_Pendant ce temps, je ferai bien aussi de faire attention à moi. Cette femme est très dangereuse, vraiment très dangereuse même. J'émets un petit sourire. On va pouvoir réussir à battre Paxia, ça sera tellement plus simple ensuite ! Beaucoup plus simple même !_

_Je me dois de combattre maintenant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Je pousse un râle puis m'élance au combat. Que les deux demoiselles attaquent à distance, ça sera beaucoup plus simple comme ça ! Enfin, j'aimerai penser ainsi mais Paxia me regarde longuement._

« Cela aurait pu être intéressant mais mes flammes peuvent calciner tout ce qui se trouve devant elles. Je ne suis pas une simple femme-insecte, je suis l'une des plus grandes entités de feu qui existe en ce monde. Vouloir me combattre, c'est affronter mes flammes. »

« Ca ne fait rien, j'ai déjà affronté des créatures au sang-froid. Affronter une femme-insecte au sang chaud ne devrait pas me déranger. »

_Je tente de faire de l'humour mais je ne pense pas que ça soit bien placé, pas du tout même. Pourtant, j'entends un petit rire de la part de Migacirpy. Au moins, elle est bon public hein ? Je ne vais pas me plaindre si ça la fait rire. Pas du tout même._

« Migacirpy ! Niny ! N'hésitez pas à utiliser vos pouvoirs hein ? »

« Comme continuer à lui projeter de l'eau ? Je ne vais pas m'en priver et … »

« Restez calmes toutes les deux. Je m'occuperai de vous plus tard. »

_Un halo de flammes entoure subitement les deux demoiselles alors que je regarde, les yeux écarquillés ce qui vient de se passer. He … HEY ! Les flammes sont beaucoup trop proches et je vois déjà de la buée qui sort des flammes ! Migacirpy tente de les éteindre !_

« MIGACIRPY ! NINY ! ESSAYEZ DE … »

« PAPA ! Je tente d'aider Migacirpy ! » _s'écrit Niny dans les flammes. Je tourne mon visage vers Paxia, enragé et énervé. SES FLAMMES ! _

« TU VAS M'ETEINDRE CA TOUT DE SUIE ! COMPRIS ?! »

« Le seul moyen pour toi d'y arriver serait de réussir à me battre mais pour cela, il va falloir faire bien plus que de simples mots. »

_Simples mots ? Simples mots ? Elle est en train de toucher à Niny et Migacirpy ! JE NE VAIS PAS RESTER LA SANS RIEN FAIRE ! IL EN EST HORS DE QUESTION ! Je vais lui montrer ce qui va se passer ! Je vais lui dire et lui …_

« Laisse donc la colère t'envahir, Nev, ça sera vecteur de force et puissance. »

_Voilà que Dyrkri me dit cela. Je sais parfaitement qu'elle a besoin de mes sentiments néfastes pour me confier ses pouvoirs mais non, je ne laisse pas envahir par les sentiments mauvais, je sais parfaitement ce que cela risque de m'emmener._

« Dyrkri, tes pouvoirs, il faudra que je compte sans. »

« Si je vois que tu es proche de mourir, je n'hésiterai pas un seul instant. »

« N'hésiterait pas à faire quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Raconte-moi tout ! »

« Oh tu verras en personne si cela doit arriver. Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne le saches pas. »

_Encore une fois, elle cache quelque chose mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça ne soit bon … pas sûr du tout même. Je n'apprécie pas les petites cachotteries de la sorte, pas du tout même. Je veux savoir ! Mais je dois me contrôler ! Je me protège juste à temps alors qu'une boule de feu vient m'atteindre, me faisant rouler en arrière sur plusieurs mètres. Elle ne perd pas de temps, n'est-ce pas ? Elle a raison. Si l'ennemi est perturbé, il faut alors l'abattre._

_Et ça, elle ne faisait que la chose basique et simple, rien de plus. C'est normal qu'elle tente de me tuer comme ça ! Je penche la tête en arrière, remarquant deux formes qui sortent du halo de flammes par les airs. Niny ! Niny a soulevé Migacirpy avec difficulté mais elle y est arrivée ! Bonne chose ! J'avais peur que ça ne soit pas possible !_

« Vous allez bien les filles ? »

« Pas de brûlures ! J'ai créé une petite surface aqueuse pour éviter ça ! »

_Migacirpy atterrit au sol à côté de moi alors que je me suis relevé. Bon ! Ce n'est pas plaisant, pas du tout. Je n'ai pas encore réussi à toucher correctement Paxia alors qu'elle n'a eu aucun mal à le faire. Cette femme-Pyrax est terrifiante. Je me demande … pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas réussi à la blesser correctement ? C'est stupide._

« Car tu ne possèdes pas ma force. »

« Et je ne veux pas la posséder, c'est aussi simple que ça. Vraiment aussi simple. »

« Alors, tu périras, c'est ce que tu veux, Nev ? »

« Je ne veux pas de ça, c'est pourtant bien simple à comprendre, non ? » _rétorque-je avec un peu de colère dans la voix. Je n'ai clairement pas la tête à ça ! Dyrkri émet un petit grognement à l'intérieur de mon corps alors que je tente de l'ignorer._

_Je sais parfaitement ce que je dois faire, même si la situation n'est pas plaisante du tout, pas du tout même. Je dois trouver un moyen de régler tout ça avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Grrr ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? A part les pouvoirs de Rigorek, le reste ne m'est pas vraiment utile si je peux me permettre ça._

« C'est dommage, mais bon … Rigorek, tu veux bien me prêter toutes tes forces, s'il te plaît ? Pour que l'on tente de se débarrasser d'elle. »

_Je n'entends aucune voix mais je sais qu'elle acquiesce de la tête. Pendant ce temps, Paxia est toujours là, en train de me regarder comme si de rien n'était. Je n'aime pas ça. J'ai l'impression qu'elle tente de me juger mais je n'arrive pas à savoir de quoi._

_Me juger par rapport à quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mauvais ? Je me le demande, je me le demande réellement tout en réfléchissant à la situation. Pyrax … c'est une femme-Pyrax. Donc elle est insecte et de feu. Il n'y a vraiment que la roche qui serait terriblement efficace contre elle._

« Pour les blessures commises, il va être bon de me soigner. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle est en train de raconter là ? Je me le demande sincèrement tout en réfléchissant à la situation. Ca ne me plait pas, ça ne me plait pas du tout même. Quelque chose est déplaisant, vraiment très déplaisant ici mais quoi ?_

_Elle arrive subitement jusqu'à moi avant que ses mains ne posent sur mon corps. Je fais aussitôt un saut en arrière, attrapant mes deux demoiselles avec moi mais je sens qu'il y a quelque chose qui se trame et … AH !_

_Je pose un genou au sol, une main sur mon cœur. Qu'est-ce que … J'ai l'impression de m'être vidé un peu. Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Je … je … j'ai à peine la possibilité de me relever, je me sens comme vidé ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

« Une technique liée aux plantes. Vraiment impressionnant. » _murmure Migacirpy._

« Et ce n'est qu'une partie de mes réelles capacités. Que pensiez-vous ? Que j'allais me laisser abattre sans combattre ? Vous êtes bien plus faibles que vous ne le pensez. »

« Ah oui ? Tu me permets d'en douter ? »

_Je tente de faire le fier mais quand je me relève, je remarque que les rares blessures qu'elle avait … ne sont plus là. C'est ça ? Elle vient de se soigner en utilisant ma propre force ? C'est horrible comme tactique ! Comment est-ce qu'elle peut faire ça ?!_

« Je n'en doute guère, je ne fais que confirmer ce que je vois. »

« Tsss, fais attention quand même à ne pas prendre tes rêves pour des réalités. »

_Je dis cela mais je ne me sens pas du tout rassuré. Si en plus, elle peut se soigner comme si de rien n'était, ce n'est pas plaisant, pas plaisant du tout. Je dois faire quoi exactement moi hein ? Je me le demande réellement, ça ne me convient pas._

_Je tourne en rond, comme un animal sauvage. J'ai l'air complètement perturbé. Je ne sais pas comment faire. Je ne sais pas comment réagir et … d'autres flammes commencent à apparaître tout autour de moi ?_

« Je vais t'enfermer et ensuite te … »

_Je ne dois pas lui laisser le temps de terminer sa phrase ! STOP ! J'en ai assez là ! Sur le coup, je suis vraiment fatigué et exténué ! Il faut que je l'élimine ! Je pose mes deux mains au sol et commence à me concentrer. Une épaisse et lourde mâchoire de pierre se forme autour de la femme-Pyrax, venant subitement l'enfermer à l'intérieur._

_Du sang commence à couler à travers les fissures de cette bouche de roche alors que je souris. Voilà, je n'ai pas hésité un seul instant. Je ne dois pas … hésiter. Elle est morte normalement C'est une bonne chose qui est faite._

_Enfin, j'aimerai penser de la sorte mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit le bon plan. Pas du tout même, grmbl ! Bon bon bon ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? La roche est en train de fondre ? Ce n'est pas normal ! Ce sont les pouvoirs de Rigorek et … une main traverse la pierre fondue alors que la voix de Paxia murmure :_

« Impressionnant … encore ce déferlement de pouvoirs. »

« Mais tu ne meures jamais ou quoi ?! »

_Je m'exclame cela avec un peu de peur dans la voix. Paxia est ressorti, légèrement blessée. LEGEREMENT BLESSEE ! C'est quoi cette blague ?! Ca donne l'impression que j'ai complètement loupé mon attaque !_

« Cessons de plaisanter quand un tel combat doit arriver. »

_Un fouet de lave … est là, dans sa main droite. Puis il y en a un second. Ca veut dire quoi ça , C'est de la lave ? Non, c'est des flammes ! Je tente de bouger mais un fouet claque jusqu'à ma joue, créant une blessure qui se brûle aussitôt._

_Je ... je … je suis juste pieds et main liés. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pense toujours à ces termes mais à force, je crois que c'est ça … je dois continuer de me battre mais si tout est un échec, comment est-ce que je dois réagir et …_

« AAAAAAH ! PAPA ! PAPA ! Les flammes sont revenues maintenant ! »

« Cette fois-ci, vous êtes séparées … et pour une raison aussi simple que ça, Niny ne peut pas s'envoler … je ne la laisserai pas s'enfuir. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? Je tourne ma tête. Deux cages ! Il y a deux cages enflammées ! Migacirpy commence à cracher de l'eau mais les flammes ne s'éteignent pas ! Pas du tout même ! C'est juste stupide ! Je ne peux pas produire de l'eau ! Peut-être qu'avec de glace, je pourrai alors …_

« Papa, ne te préoccupe pas de nous ! Essaie de combattre cette vilaine femme-pokémon qui a tué maman ! S'il te plaît ! Venge-la ! »

« Je vais m'en charger mais faites attention à vous. »

« Oui, papa ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Ce n'est pas grave ! » _s'exclame Niny alors que je remarque que les cages de flammes semblent rétrécir. Elle veut jouer sur le temps ?! Avec moi ?! C'est une blague j'espère ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre alors._

« Il est temps pour moi de te forcer. »

« Dyrkri ? Qu'est-ce que tu … racontes ? »

« Je n'ai plus de temps à perdre avec ces idioties. Si tu veux gagner, il ne faut pas hésiter un seul instant à tout perdre … à te montrer ce qu'il en serait réellement. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle manigance ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle prépare ? Ca ne me plait pas ! Pas du tout même ! Je sens que ça va pas me plaire ! Qu'elle arrête ça ! Je me tourne vers Niny et Migacirpy, une main posée sur mon œil. Ca fait mal !_

« Papa … les flammes ne brûlent pas vraiment. »

_Niny ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? Je tente de comprendre où elle veut en venir mais non, je n'ai pas … cette chance. Mes yeux se brouillent, j'ai l'impression que le brouillard se fait voir autour de moi avant que Dyrkri ne murmure avec lenteur :_

« Quelle serait la pire des pertes que tu pourrais avoir actuellement ? »

« Arrête ça, Dyrkri ! ARRÊTE CA MAINTENANT ! »

_Je sais ce qu'elle manigance ! Je sais ce qu'elle prépare ! Je n'accepte pas ça ! Je n'accepte pas du tout ! Qu'elle arrête ça ! Je ne vais pas me laisser avoir par une telle illusion ! Par un tel cauchemar ! Pourtant, je vois la femme-Pyrax qui arrive à ma hauteur. Sa fourrure au niveau de sa volumineuse poitrine s'écarte un peu. Elle a toujours une absence de bas du corps s… mais son abdomen s'ouvre, laissant paraître ses lèvres « vaginales », si on peut dire ça. L'endroit où se trouve son organe reproducteur._

« Je pourrai être totalement humaine … pour cette fois avec toi. Quoi de mieux n'est-ce pas ? Que de voler le père de la future reine des femmes-pokémon. Cela ne sera pas déplaisant du tout, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

_Elle parle ainsi alors que depuis le début, elle n'avait jamais évoqué ne serait-ce qu'une chose en rapport avec le sexe. Ça prouve que tout ça n'est qu'un mauvais rêve. Mais justement, ce n'est pas une raison pour qu'il soit présent !_

« Est-ce que tu préfères avec ou sans les jambes ? Cela peut paraître étrange sans les jambes et ça serait une occasion unique. »

« DYRKRI ! ARRÊTE CA ! JE TE DIS ! DYRKRI ! JE VAIS VRAIMENT FINIR PAR ME METTRE EN COLERE, TU AS COMPRIS ?! »

« Tu te laisses docilement faire, cela est un peu étonnant en soit … mais pas déplaisant. »

« Je suis même sûr qu'elle ne m'écouterait pas si je lui parlais ! DYRKRI ! »

_Mais rien à faire ! Rien à faire du tout ! Elle fait exprès de ne pas m'entendre ! Il faut que je m'extirpe de ce mauvais rêve ! Je vais en finir avec ce rêve puis ensuite Paxia et ensuite, je m'occuperai de Dyrkri une bonne fois pour toutes !_


	16. Fin impitoyable : Sous les flammes

**Fin impitoyable : Sous les flammes**

« Je vais tout simplement t'exploser si tu ne me libères pas. »

« Tutuut. Allons, allons, allons. Soyons un peu sérieux. »

_Qu'est-ce que cette femme-Pyrax raconte ? Elle sait parfaitement qu'elle est juste le fruit de mon subconscient ou pas ? Vraiment, si je mets la main sur Dyrkri, je lui ferai payer cher … très cher tout ça. Elle le payera de sa vie ! Sur le coup, j'en ai vraiment marre de ce genre de conneries ! Ça commence vraiment à m'agacer et m'énerver !_

« DYRKRI ! TU M'ENTENDS ! JE LE SAIS ! ARRÊTE CA MAINTENANT ! »

_Je vais vraiment m'emporter et tout ravager si elle n'arrête pas ces imbécilités maintenant ! J'en ai vraiment marre là ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut Paxia ?! Ce n'est même pas la vraie ! Je pose mes mains sur son abdomen et lui enfonce mon sexe en elle. Elle ne m'aura pas avec ce fichu cauchemar ! S'il faut lui faire comprendre, elle va comprendre !_

_Bon ! Par contre, le gros problème réside ailleurs. Je m'extirpe comment de ce fichu cauchemar ?! Et je suis là, en train de regarder Niny et Migacirpy entourées par les flammes. Comment est-ce que ça se passe exactement ?_

_Est-ce que ce sont les vraies ou non ? Je ne sais pas du tout comment marche tout ça ! Je ne sais pas du tout ! Ca me fait … vraiment ! Je veux savoir ! Mais je ne peux pas ! Ca m'énerve ! CA M'ENERVE ! QU'ON ME LIBERE ! ET VITE ! MAINTENANT !_

« MAIS TU VAS ME LÂCHER TOI ?! »

_Puisque c'est ça qu'elle veut, je vais le lui donner ! Je la force à se retourner, me remettant debout alors que Paxia pousse de longs gémissements de plaisir. Je veux que ce fichu cauchemar s'arrête maintenant ! C'est pourtant clair non ?!_

_Je commence à la pénétrer avec vivacité, claquant le dos de son abdomen tout en tirant un peu sur ses ailes. Je pourrai les lui arracher mais je sens que ce n'est pas le bon plan ! Généralement, ça doit se finir mal pour que je m'éveille mais là … je vais lui faire comprendre qui est le patron ici ! Je ne me laisserai pas faire cette fois !_

« Je vais leur montrer … »

_Je dois leur montrer qui est le chef ici ! Comment ça se passe ici ! C'est qui qui est sous contrôle et qui est qui ne l'est pas ! AH ! Elle va comprendre ! Je lui briserai les reins ! Non, elle n'en a même pas ! Pas du tout ! _

« Pa … pa … pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu ne viens pas nous sauver ? » _demande Niny en sanglotant._

« Car c'est juste un cauchemar dont je vais m'extirper rapidement ! Tu vas voir, je te sauverai ensuite en vrai ! Ne t'en fait pas ! »

« Papa, qu'est-ce que … qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Un cauchemar ? Nous sauver ? Snif … papa, les flammes, elles me font peur, elles me font très peur. »

« Ne t'en fait pas ! Migacirpy, toi aussi, je viendrai te sauver ! »

« Les flammes commencent à être trop chaudes. J'ai … j'ai l'impression que plus tu excites Paxia, plus les flammes deviennent brûlantes. »

« Ca semblerait presque trop réel mais je ne tomberai pas dans le panneau ! Je ne me ferai pas avoir, je suis désolé mais non ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Nev ? Tu es en train de copuler avec Paxia et ça nous tue ! »

_Je ne faillirai pas ! Je ne me ferai pas avoir ! Qu'elles arrêtent toutes les deux ! Je ne suis pas stupide ! Je sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas réel ! Alors pourquoi est-ce que je suis en sueur ? Les ailes de Paxia cherchent à m'entourer alors qu'elle s'écrie :_

« PENETRE-MOI ! NE T'ARRÊTE PAS MAINTENANT ! »

_Je vais lui donner ce qu'elle veut mais elle a intérêt à arrêter de crier ! Je place mes mains sur son abdomen et le presse fortement comme si cela ressemblait à des fesses alors que sa vulve … ou ce qui lui sert d'organe reproducteur est malmené de toutes parts par mes soins. J'en ai assez de cette imbécilité ! Qu'on en termine et zou !_

_C'est pourtant pas si compliqué à mettre en place n'est-ce pas ? Juste lui donner un orgasme et ensuite, ça serait terminé ! Bon sang, même si c'est un cauchemar, ça me semble bien réel ! Et … et si ça l'était ? Non, quand même pas, n'est-ce pas ?_

« C'est bien un cauchemar hein ? DYRKRI ! REPONDS-MOI ! »

« Arrête de parler et plus d'actions ! Sinon, je les tue ! »

_Voilà que Paxia s'adresse à moi, désignant les deux filles-pokémon entourées par les flammes. C'est juste un cauchemar, je dois me focaliser sur ça ! C'est juste un cauchemar et rien d'autre ! Rien du tout ! Rien d'autre !_

_Je ne me laisserai pas berner de la sorte ! C'est stupide ! Particulièrement stupide ! Je pousse un râle de rage, pilonnant violemment la femme-Pyrax alors que celle-ci exulte de joie. Elle va comprendre sa douleur bien assez tôt !_

« Continue … CONTINUE ! CONTINUE ! CA ARRIVE ! Enfonce-moi ça jusqu'aux entrailles ! Remplis-moi de l'intérieur ! »

« C'est vraiment pas un langage qu'aurait Paxia normalement. »

_Voilà comment je me rassure. Ou alors, elle cachait bien son jeu ? Est-ce que c'était ça ? Ou non ? Je ne sais pas ! JE NE SAIS PAS ! JE NE SAIS PAS DU TOUT ! Qu'est-ce que je dois penser au final moi ?! Je voudrai une réponse sincère !_

« JE JOUIIIIIIIIIIIS ! » _s'écrit Paxia alors que je fais de même de mon côté._

_Elle s'écroule au sol, la bave aux lèvres, haletante alors que j'extirpe mon sexe. Maintenant, normalement, ça devrait être terminé ! Le cauchemar va se terminer et je vais pouvoir ensuite m'occuper réellement de Paxia._

… … … _Bon ça fait deux bonnes minutes et rien ne se passe. Bon parfois, du genre avec Apixy, j'ai pu m'imaginer quelque chose de vraiment très lointain mais là, avec Paxia, ça ne devrait pas se passer de la sorte normalement, pas du tout même._

« DYRKRI ! IL EST L'HEURE DE ME REVEILLER ! »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu cries autant, Nev ? C'était plaisant, très plaisant. Je comprends »pourquoi Apixy a été intéressée par toi … bien qu'elle ne soit plus là. Deviens mien. » _murmure Paxia tout en se relevant. Le sperme s'écoule de son adbomen alors qu'à l'intérieur de celui-ci, deux jambes commencent à se former. Elle est en train … de prendre une forme humaine ? Elle en est capable ?_

« Je ne suis pas intéressé par toi ! Tu n'es qu'un cauchemar ! Une chimère ! »

« C'est un peu méchant de ta part de me dire ça ainsi … Je crois que visiblement, ça va être bien différent si je fais ça, n'est-ce pas. »

_Elle pointe une main vers les deux halos enflammés entourant les deux demoiselles-pokémon. Qu'est-ce qu'elle … qu'elle est en train de faire là ?! Qu'elle me l'explique car je n'aime pas du tout ça ! PAS DU TOUT MÊME ! JE N'APPRECIE PAS !_

« PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

_Un hurlement strident puis l'halo de flammes s'est refermé sur le corps de Niny et Migacirpy. Je n'ai plus que mes yeux pour regarder ce qui vient de se passer. Je dois rêver … n'est-ce pas ? Je rêve tout simplement ! C'est juste un rêve !_

« Ni… ny ? Migacirpy ? »

_Je … je … les corps à moitié en cendre, calcinés, c'est quoi ça ? C'est juste une hallucination de ma part et rien d'autre ! Je dois juste rêver ! Normalement, c'est ça, je ne fais que rêver, ça ne se passe pas ! Ce n'est pas ainsi ! C'est juste une illusion et rien d'autre ! _

« Niny ! NINY ! NINY ! POURQUOI ?! »

« Elles sont inutiles et ne servent plus à rien. Autant que je devienne la reine des femmes-insectes, ça sera beaucoup plus simple. »

« JE N'ACCEPTERAI PAS CA ! HORS DE QUESTION ! Je vais te tuer ! »

_Je dois me contrôler, je dois juste me contrôler. JE DOIS ME CONTRÖLER ! Mais je vais la tuer ! Je … Niny. Niny ! J'ai déjà perdu Giréléna ! Je ne veux pas perdre Niny ! Je ne veux pas la perdre ! JE NE VEUX PAS ! JE NE VEUX PAS ! _

« Alors, est-ce que tu comprends quand ma force est nécessaire ou non ? »

_Voilà que tout est noir et brouillé. Je vois deux yeux bleus qui m'observent dans le noir. C'est Dyrkri. Je suis en train de voir Dyrkri ! Ou pas … je vois aussi une flamme blanche au-dessus de ses yeux bleus. Ce sont ses cheveux non ?_

« Où … où est-ce que je suis ? »

« Dans ton subconscient. Assez vide, si tu veux tout savoir. »

« Mais je dois me battre contre Paxia ! Contre cette femme-Pyrax ! »

« Je le sais parfaitement … mais ça ne change rien du tout. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut de moi ? J'ai besoin de savoir ! J'ai besoin de connaître moi aussi ! JE DOIS CONNAÎTRE ! JE DOIS SAVOIR ! Qu'on me le dise maintenant au lieu de me faire tourner en bourrique !_

« Tout simplement … irrécupérable. Rappelle-toi ce qui risque de se passer si tu ne te laisses pas posséder par mes pouvoirs. Tu as besoin de moi … Nev … »

« NON ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ta force ! Je n'en ai jamais eu besoin ! »

« ASSEZ ! PENDANT COMBIEN DE TEMPS TU VAS TE FORCER A CROIRE CA ?! »

_Elle est énervée et agacée alors que la flamme blanche s'accentue, prenant une ampleur presque démesurée alors que je reste de marbre. Je ne tomberai pas dans ce piège grossier. Je ne suis pas stupide à ce point ! Non, non et non !_

_Elle ne m'aura pas … elle peut tenter de m'impressionner mais je ne tomberai pas là-dedans. Non … non … Je sais parfaitement que les flammes entourant Niny et Migacirpy sont bien réelles. Que si je ne fais rien, ça risque de se réaliser._

_Cette rage et cette haine qui grandissaient en moi, je sais qu'il faut que je les utilise. Mais grâce à elle ? Non, je ne me le permettrai pas. Je ne dois pas utiliser Dyrkri. C'est celle qui a tué Giréléna, je ne l'utiliserai pas !_

« Je vois, il est vrai … et logique que tu ne veuilles pas de mes pouvoirs. »

« Je ne veux pas avoir de l'aide de celle qui l'assassinée. »

« Comme tu le désires. Retournons donc dans la réalité. »

« … … … En plus, le fait que tu te caches, ça montre clairement que tu as des choses à te reprocher aussi. Si tu n'oses pas sortir … ça veut tout dire. »

« Tu ferais mieux de te taire si tu ne connais rien à ce qui se passe. »

_Un claquement de doigts et voilà que je retrouve mes esprits. Ce que Dyrkri avait fait n'est plus là maintenant. Il y a toujours Niny et Migacirpy entourées par les flammes … et Paxia qui est en face de moi, sans rien d'érotique à découvert._

_C'est étrange et déplaisant, étrange et déplaisant. La situation ne s'est pas améliorée, elle est restée au point mort et je sais que … je commence à perdre du terrain. Est-ce que c'est de la vanité mal placée que de ne pas vouloir de son aide à elle ? Non … Pas du tout même._

_C'est bête, vraiment bête … tellement bête même. Qu'est-ce que je suis bête. Je dois lui demander de l'aide sinon je ne gagnerai pas. Je demande bien de l'aide aux esprits élémentaires, ça n'a pas dérangé normalement. Je … bon … je sais ce que je dois faire._

« Dyrkri, c'est bon, tu as gagné. »

« Quoi donc ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai gagné ? Je ne crois pas que je participais à un jeu, Nev. »

« Tu as gagné. Je veux bien … utiliser tes pouvoirs. Comment est-ce que je dois faire précisément pour les déclencher ? Car ce n'est pas comme d'habitude, je parie, n'est-ce pas ? » _souffle-je alors que plusieurs flashs m'arrivent en mémoire. La presque-mort … de cette femme-Gardevoir, la mort de Giréléna, les fausses morts de Niny et Migacirpy._

« Est-ce que tu comprends ce que cela insinue en toi, Nev ? »

« La haine ? La rage ? L'impuissance ? »

« Tu n'as pas été assez fort pour me contrer, tu n'as pas été assez fort pour la protéger, tu n'as pas été assez fort pour les sauver. Voilà où je veux t'emmener : ton manque de puissance. »

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle veut faire par-là ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle insinue ? Je … je ne comprends pas. Soudainement, d'autres flashs commencent à m'envahir. Qu'est-ce que … j'ai mal au crâne … J'ai vraiment mal au crâne ! Un homme aux cheveux roses, aux longs cheveux roses attachés en une queue de cheval. Il doit avoir une trentaine d'années. Il est en train de sourire avant que des femmes-pokémon ne l'agressent. J'ai juste le temps de voir ses yeux bleus avant qu'une ombre ne sorte du sol, transperçant les femmes-pokémon comme si de rien n'était._

« C'était … c'était quoi ? C'était vraiment effrayant ! »

_Je tente de me montrer raisonnable mais … je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression que tout est brouillé en moi. Me laisser envahir par la haine et la colère … et la tristesse aussi. Quelque chose me rend triste. Est-ce que c'est le dernier flash ?_

« Ne bougez plus de là. » _dis-je en m'adressant à Niny et Migacirpy. Je crois que tous les pouvoirs issus des quatre esprits élémentaires se sont éteints. Là, ce qui m'entoure est seulement une puissance maléfique, malveillante, ténébreuse, capable de tout ravager sur son passage, sans une seule once de remord._

« Voilà une seule parcelle de mon pouvoir, Nev. Pouvoir accumulé pendant des siècles … Tu peux en abuser si tu le désires. »

« C'était quoi ce dernier flash que j'ai eu ? J'ai presque … cru que c'était moi. »

_Je n'ai aucune réponse de sa part alors que je me repositionne correctement face de Paxia. Celle-ci n'a pas bougé de sa position, m'observant avec neutralité._


	17. Chapitre 16 : Accompagnées dès le début

**Chapitre 16 : Accompagnées dès le début**

« Les ténèbres ont envahi ton être. »

« Elle accepte de me prêter ses pouvoirs. Je ne vais pas nier cela, pas du tout même. » _murmure-je tout en me concentrant avec lenteur._

_Ca ne me plait que moyennement. En fait, ça ne me plait pas du tout. Je n'aime pas avoir les ténèbres en moi, j'ai l'impression que tout mon être devient mauvais … mais peut-être que les ténèbres ne sont pas si malsains en fin de compte ?_

_J'aimerai que ça se passe ainsi mais je préfère ne pas me faire d'illusions. D'illusions … mais non, il est temps que j'en termine avec cette femme-Pokémon, une bonne fois pour toutes. Je fonce vers elle mais voilà qu'elle décolle dans les airs pour éviter mon attaque. Cette fois-ci ,je prends appui sur mes jambes et décolle à mon tour._

« Tu ne m'échapperas pas cette fois ! »

« Je ne pensais pas m'enfuir si c'est cela que tu insinues. Néanmoins, il va falloir que tu arrives à m'agripper, bien entendu. »

« Ca ne me semble pas si compliqué que ça en fin de compte, si tu veux tout savoir. »

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec mes mains ? J'ai l'impression qu'elles se recouvrent de ténèbres là-aussi. Elles forment comme des griffes que j'utilise pour frapper Paxia en plein vol. La femme-Pyrax se protège mais je la repousse dans les airs avant de retomber au sol._

_Pourtant, sans même attendre, je reprends appui sur mes pieds et coure maintenant vers un arbre, sautant dessus avant de m'accrocher de branche en branche. VITE ! VITE ! Je dois faire attention ! Je ne dois pas lui laisser le temps de souffler !_

« Pourquoi … est-ce qu'un humain met autant … d'ardeur ? »

_Elle me pose une question à laquelle je ne veux pas répondre ! C'est stupide ! Particulièrement stupide ! Je n'ai pas envie de lui répondre ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça doit se passer ainsi ? Hum … Non ! Je bondis de la branche où je suis, celle-ci se brisant avec mon geste alors que j'attrape la femme-Pyrax en plein air._

« Toi et moi, on va faire une descente en Enfer ! »

_Je la serre contre moi alors que je me mets à tournoyer au sol. L'aura de Dyrkri m'entoure alors que je sens des flammes qui sortent du corps de Paxia. Elle veut tenter de me calciner sur place mais ça ne marchera pas ! Je ne me laisserai pas faire ! Pas du tout !_

« Tu es … complètement fou. »

_Elle me dit cela alors qu'elle et moi, nous percutons le sol avec force. Celui-ci se fissure à l'impact et je me redresse en premier, entouré par la poussière soulevée par l'impact. Ah … Mal au crâne … Et mon corps aussi me fait terriblement mal. Je crois que j'ai un peu abusé à ce sujet … mais je pense aussi que j'ai réussi mon effet. Ah … Zut._

« Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ? »

« Si c'est pas rapport à ta première question, j'ai juste compris que les femmes-pokémon, même si elles sont différentes de nous, n'oeuvrent pas toutes à vouloir nous tuer. Il est possible de vivre en paix et en harmonie avec elles. »

« Les femmes-pokémon sont des monstres. Elles sont tellement différentes des humains. Il n'y a pas de place pour deux espèces dans ce monde. »

« Et pourtant, je suis sûr que si vous êtes nées, c'est pour vous permettre de vivre aux côtés des humains ! Sinon, pourquoi auriez-vous besoin des hommes pour vous reproduire ?! »

« … … … Futile. C'est futile. »

_Elle répète cela alors qu'elle se redresse. Je sais parfaitement que son corps est sérieusement touché par l'attaque je lui aie faite. D'ailleurs, elle tient difficilement debout, se tenant l'abdomen avec lenteur. Elle reprend :_

« Il n'y a pas de place pour deux espèces. Les femmes-pokémon ne peuvent pas vivre avec les humains. Ca ne sert à rien. »

« Ça, tu ne peux pas le savoir ! Tu n'as même pas essayé de ton côté ! »

« J'ai vécu pour cela, je le sais parfaitement … vous ne m'aurez pas de la sorte. «

_Elle ne veut pas comprendre hein ? Je sens parfaitement qu'elle se bloque sur quelque chose que je ne peux pas deviner ! Elle ne parle plus, elle continue de me regarder alors que j'observe les halos de flammes entourant Migacirpy et Niny. Ils disparaissent subitement devant mes yeux avant de m'entourer._

« Les humains et les femmes-pokémon n'ont pas leurs places ensemble. L'une des deux espèces doit disparaître. Si je t'élimine, alors, je … tout retrouvera la paix. Une paix où les humains ne seront plus là pour nous souiller de leurs présences. »

« Quelque chose cloche avec tes réflexions. Tu vois parfaitement le contraire avec Niny et Migacirpy. Tu sais parfaitement que ce que tu proposes fera souffrir Niny. »

« En quoi donc est-ce que cela me concerne ? J'ai éliminé sa mère, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrai me préoccuper des états d'âme de la fille. Tout cela … »

« Pourquoi est-ce que les flammes entourant Niny et Migacirpy sont à peine assez chaudes et je ne vois aucune trace de brûlure chez elles malgré les halos qui les entouraient. »

« Tout cela n'est pas de ton ressort. Tu n'es qu'un humain, ne t'efforce pas de comprendre des concepts qui te dépassent tant que ça. »

« TU COMPRENDS PARFAITEMENT QUE NINY EST HEUREUSE ! COMME LE FUT APIXY A SA FIN ! Arrête de te voiler la face ! Apixy n'aurait jamais voulu ça ! Et Niny aussi ! Si tu es vraiment une femme-insecte, tu devrais comprendre ce principe ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais … qu'est-ce que tu en sais … de ma relation avec Apixy ? Qu'est-ce que tu en sais de mes ambitions avec les femmes-insectes ? Qu'est-ce que tu en sais de ce que je pense ? De ce que je suis ? De ce que j'ai vécu ? »

_Quelque chose cloche … quelque chose de malsain. Je suis moi-même entouré par l'énergie ténébreuse de Dyrkri mais … quelque chose est bizarre. En fait, j'ai l'impression que la chaleur vient de prendre un cran au-dessus et d'une puissance remarquable. Qu'est-ce que ça … veut dire ? Ce n'est quand même pas …_

« Je ne pensais pas utiliser cela contre un humain mais … »

« Paxia ! Tu appréciais ma maman ?! _» s'écrit subitement Niny alors que la zone retrouve une température normale, Paxia venant fixer Niny qui lui adressait la parole. _« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu as tué ma maman ?! »

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça, princesse Niny. Si vous étiez née sans que cet humain ne s'occupe de vous, vous auriez pu redevenir comme votre mère. Maintenant, vous avez été souillée et salie par les humains. »

« Ca ne répond pas à ma question ! Vous avez tué ma mère ! Je ne vous le pardonnerais jamais ! C'est pourtant simple ! »

« Je n'ai pas cherché à me faire pardonner. Maintenant laissez-moi m'occuper de Nev. » _déclare t-elle, recommençant à faire monter la température._

_Mais cette fois-ci, Niny et Migacirpy se remettent en position triangulaire avec moi, entourant Paxia. Elle ne peut pas lutter contre nous tous en même temps. Qu'elle abandonne, ça sera bien mieux pour elle. Surtout, ce qui est impressionnant, c'est que les deux jeunes demoiselles ne semblent pas avoir été inquiètes par rapport aux halos. Elles sont déjà prêtes à se battre encore une fois, malgré tout ça._

_C'est impressionnant en soi mais Paxia me regarde longuement alors que je me prépare quand même à répliquer. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire … je ne sais pas du tout. Est-ce qu'elle va m'attaquer ? Si tel est le cas, je dois alors me préparer à une réplique cinglante et violente. Mais alors que je fais un mouvement vers elle en même temps que Niny et Migacirpy, Paxia se met à voler pour être environ à dix mètres de hauteur._

« Je n'ai plus de temps à perdre. Je me retirer pour le moment. La prochaine fois, j'en terminerai définitivement avec toi, Nev. »

« REVIENS ICI, PAXIA ! Je ne te laisserai pas fuir ! Tu as tué ma mère donc je dois me venger ! » _hurle Niny, commençant à projeter de nombreux dards vers Paxia qui fait un mouvement de la main pour parer les attaques insignifiantes de Niny._

« Malheureusement, ça ne sera pas possible aujourd'hui, princesse. »

« REVIENS ICI MAINTENANT ! » _continue de crier Niny bien que Paxia s'éloigne vers les cieux, ses ailes commençant à briller avant de tous nous aveugler. Je sens les pouvoirs de Dyrkri qui s'estompent alors que je me frotte les yeux._

_J'évite de m'écrouler en arrière alors que je réfléchis à ce qui vient de se passer. Je suis exténué, vraiment plus qu'exténue même. C'est horrible, plus qu'horrible même. J'ai l'impression que mon corps me supporte à peine._

« C'est terminé, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais pouvoir souffler un peu. »

« Pa … papa … C'est donc vraiment elle … la meurtrière de maman ? »

« C'est le cas, c'est bien elle. Mais bon … elle semblait moins encline à te tuer. » _murmure-je tout en regardant les cieux alors qu'elle a déjà disparu._

« Papa, je … pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est une femme-insecte si elle veut me tuer ? »

_Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle veut la tuer de toute façon à la base. Mais bon, ce n'est qu'une impression et souvent, elles sont bien mauvaises. Je ferai mieux de me méfier, me méfier grandement même._

« L'existence et les femmes rend le tout vraiment compliqué. »

_Je soupire et observe Niny et Migacirpy. Je m'approche des deux demoiselles et observe leurs blessures. Ca peut aller, elles ne semblent pas avoir trop trop mal de ce que je remarque. Ca ne change pas que ça me dérange quand même un peu._

« Vous allez bien mes petites demoiselles ? »

« Mes ? Oh … avec de telles paroles, je vais plus que bien même. »

« Ce n'était pas pour te faire plaisir, tu le sais ? » _dis-je alors qu'elle émet un petit rire. Pourtant, il n'y a rien de drôle. Rien du tout même. Je soupire légèrement avant de me mettre à réfléchir. Je ferai bien de mettre les deux demoiselles en sécurité … mais surtout que l'on retrouve un endroit où se reposer._

_Et dire que nous sommes à peine la fin de la matinée. Une sacrée journée qui vient de commencer. Paxia a réussi à m'épuiser plus que de raison. Je crois que j'ai besoin de faire une petite pause. Je mets une main sur ma bouche, prenant une profonde respiration avant de reprendre la parole, disant d'une voix calme :_

« Allons quitter cet endroit. Avec Paxia dans les environs, elle va peut-être prévenir les troupes de Dénialka de notre présence. »

« Je ne sais pas trop, Nev. Elle me semblait travailler en solo, on dirait. »

« Pas du tout. Pas à mes yeux, Migacirpy. » _dis-je alors que la demoiselle-Magicarpe hausse les épaules. Je fais comme je veux hein ? C'est comme ça que je dois le prendre ?_

_Mais bon, nous voilà en train de quitter le petit bosquet avant de reprendre la route. L'endroit où se trouvé Dénialka, dans combien de jours arriverai-je là-bas ? Je me le demande tout en réfléchissant à la façon de la battre. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas Giréléna et je sais que ça sera un combat pour la mort, sans possibilité de survie pour l'un d'entre nous. Ça me désole … mais … je dois penser de la sorte et pas autrement._

« Papa ? Est-ce que tu veux que l'on arrête de se fatiguer un peu ? »

« Qu'est-ce donc comme question étrange que ça ? »

« Je sais pas, tu as l'air un peu fatigué, papa. » _reprend Niny._

_C'est vrai que la fatigue, le combat, les blessures, le cauchemar de Dyrkri, l'utilisation de ses pouvoirs. Tout ça cumulé en un seul bloc, c'est beaucoup pour moi, beaucoup trop même. J'émets un petit bâillement sonore avant d'hocher la tête._

« D'accord … mais je préviens, ça sera juste une pause d'une trentaine de minutes. »

_Je cherche l'un des rares arbres présents dans cet endroit dévasté par le métal et la pierre. Le petit bosquet avait été une exception. Cet endroit était gigantesque mais sinistre, vraiment sinistre. Finalement, je trouve un arbre et je viens m'y adosser, déposant le sac à côté de moi._

« Papa. Migacirpy et moi, on va préparer à manger. »

« Un peu de poisson et de viande, ça ne peut lui faire que du bien ! Hop, hop ! Niny, je vais te montrer comment qu'on cuisine chez moi ! »

_Migacirpy qui va faire à manger ? J'ai un peu peur. Mais bon, je les laisse faire. Les deux demoiselles sont concentrées donc bon … autant les laisser se débrouiller et juste vérifier qu'elles ne fassent pas flamber le tout._

_Pourtant, après quelques minutes, une bonne odeur arrive jusqu'à mes narines et j'avoue que je suis étonné que ça sente aussi bon. Un peu trop étonné même. Je regarde Migacirpy avec incrédulité : même si ça fait qu'à peine quelques temps avec moi, depuis quand est-ce qu'elle sait cuisiner ? Cela doit se voir sur mon visage puisqu'elle me dit :_

« Hey, quand tu es détestée de partout, faut apprendre à se débrouiller hein ! Et si je veux être une bonne femme-pokémon, faut quand même que je sache cuisiner. »

« D'accord, d'accord. Je n'ai rien dit, j'ai même pas parlé. »

« Ca se lisait sur ton visage, héhéhé. Bon, tu me dis ce que tu en penses ? Et puis, Niny a rajouté un peu de miel même si tu n'as pas pu le voir. »

_Du miel ? Elle n'est pas en train de me préparer un repas au ginseng aussi tant qu'on y est ? Je me méfie carrément quand c'est comme ça mais bon … Je commence à manger dans l'assiette qu'elle me tend et je savoure._

« C'est plutôt bon, merci, mesdemoiselles. »

« Papa … c'est du miel d'Apitrini et Apireine … enfin, un peu Apireine. Ca devrait soigner tes blessures, je crois. » _murmure Niny en rougissant avec ses deux visages. Ah ? Elle peut faire ça aussi ? Je ne savais pas … mais il est vrai que mon corps se réchauffe._


	18. Chapitre 17 : Bientôt une adulte

**Chapitre 17 : Bientôt une adulte**

« Niny ? Migacirpy ? Désolé pour le voyage. »

« Désolé ? Pour quelle raison tu t'excuses, Nev ? »

_Elle me pose la question alors que je regarde Migacirpy. C'est pourtant simple, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne pensais pas que mon corps serait aussi exténué malgré que ça fasse maintenant une bonne semaine que nous vagabondons sur la terre de Dénialka._

« Je traîne la patte à cause de la fatigue. Dyrkri ne m'avait pas dit que ça m'épuiserait autant que ça. Elle est une sacré maligne en fin de compte, ah … Vraiment … »

« Non mais tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ça hein ? Je ne vais pas t'en vouloir et Niny non plus, hein ? Il ne faut quand même pas exagérer, Nev. Si tu es fatigué et/ou exténué, tu n'as qu'à te reposer. Moi et Niny, on s'occupe de ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

« M'occuper de papa ? Bien entendu que je veux ! OUIIIIIIII ! Je veux je veux je veux ! »

_Elle s'exclame avec joie puis vient prendre mon bras entre les siens, coinçant celui-ci ensuite entre ses seins, me regardant avec ferveur. Humpf. C'est moi ou elle tente de faire monter la chaleur ? Puis surtout, depuis l'agression de Paxia, j'ai l'impression que les deux demoiselles sont un peu différentes. Ça doit être juste moi en fin de compte._

_Je me fais surement des idées, qu'est-ce que je suis stupide dans le fond. Je ferai bien mieux de me concentrer plutôt que de penser à toutes ces bêtises. Je pousse un petit soupir désemparé avant de me remettre à me concentrer sur le chemin devant nous._

« Hey, Nev, tu ne trouves pas que ma poitrine a grossi récemment ? »

_Si c'est Niny qui pose … hein non ? Migacirpy plutôt ? Je me tourne vers elle et … constate que c'est un peu le cas. Du moins, rien de généreux et volumineux comme Niny mais en une semaine, elle a déjà pris quelques formes. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement ?_

« Un peu … oui. Mais comment est-ce possible ? »

« Je sens que ça va être proche, très proche même ! Héhéhé ! Ne sois pas surpris si en pleine nuit, tout change subitement du jour au lendemain. Et oui, aussi, au cas où … Je préfère te prévenir : quand je serai différente, il faudra te préparer car ça sera une sacrée nuit pour fêter tout ça, héhéhé. Tu as compris ? »

« Et moi aussi ! Moi aussi ! Quand je serai une vraie dame-Apireine, je veux aussi ! »

« Ahem ? Et mon avis sur la question, on me le demande pas ? » _dis-je avec lenteur tout en regardant les deux femmes, clignant des yeux._

_Enfin, femmes, femmes, j'aimerai éviter qu'elles le deviennent trop rapidement. Surtout si c'est pour avoir un comportement de la sorte. Je ne fais qu'un haussement d'épaules tout en plaçant ma main sur mon visage. Je l'avais pourtant dit, n'est-ce pas ? Ce que je comptais faire exactement … enfin, ce que je n'autorisais plutôt pas à faire pour elles._

« Bref, vous le savez parfaitement que ça ne sera pas possible. »

« Quand tu verras nos deux corps recouverts de miel, je suis sûre que si ! Et de toute façon, on fera étape par étape ! J'ai compris que ça ne servait à rien de forcer un humain à nous aimer ! C'est encore plus excitant quand l'humain y met du sien ! »

_Migacirpy émet un grand rire avant de prendre ma main droite, venant déposer un baiser dessus. Elle la place sur sa joue, fermant les yeux alors que naturellement, je la caresse avec une certaine tendresse. Je … hum … bon … j'ai fait un peu de zèle je crois._

« On arrête juste les bêtises. Je continuerai à vous satisfaire avec mes doigts et … »

« Papa, dis … est-ce que tu crois que ce soir … tu pourras aussi nous caresser ailleurs avec tes doigts ? D'habitude, tu ne fais que … enfin … en bas. »

_Hum ? Hein ? C'est une demande un peu spéciale. Disons que c'est vrai que je ne fais que … HEY ! Mais c'est moi qui passe pour un pervers quand elle dit ça comme ça ! Ca donne l'impression que je ne fais que les … doigter. Enfin, ce n'est pas faux mais quand même, je … je ne suis pas comme ça ! Pas du tout ! Niny continue de me regarder, bredouillant :_

« J'aimerai aussi … que tu t'occupes … de ma poitrine, papa ! Je crois que le miel coulera bien mieux si c'est tes mains d'homme qui s'en occupe ! Puis euh … tu pourras aussi utiliser la bouche, papa. Tu voudras bien ? Tant qu'il n'y a pas … enfin comme les autres femmes-pokémon et les hommes, enfin, pas l'acte. »

_Je dois répondre comment à ça moi ? Surtout que comme souvent, elle semble passablement gênée, très gênée même. Mais bon, je sais que c'est devenu une habitude chez elle. J'émets un petit sourire, mon autre main tapotant doucement ses deux visages._

« Ca, tu vois, par contre, je pense que je peux accepter. Néanmoins, je n'utiliserai pas mon visage. Enfin, je n'utiliserai pas ma bouche. »

« D'accord, papa ! Mais je vais être très pressée d'être ce soir et … AH ! Zut ! Mon miel salit mes vêtements ! » _s'écrit-elle en observant sa poitrine cachée sous ses vêtements. C'est vrai que malgré les tissus qui la recouvrent, un petit halo se forme au niveau de la poitrine._

« On va dire que c'est l'excitation en attendant ce soir, Niny. Hahaha ! Dommage mais il va falloir attendre un peu et … »

_Migacirpy s'arrête dans ses paroles alors que je me place derrière Niny. Avec lenteur, je rentre mes deux mains dans son haut, passant outre les barrières de tissu. J'extirpe la poitrine de la fille-Apitrini avec lenteur et presse doucement sur les tétons, les triturant pendant quelques secondes. Le miel jaillit devant nos yeux, tombant au sol alors que Niny exulte, poussant un long et profond râle de plaisir._

« Pa … Papa Nev ! Papa Nev ! »

_Tout en jouant sur les tétons avec deux doigts de chaque main, celles-ci viennent masser le reste des seins avec tendresse puis Niny tombe à genoux, le miel s'écoulant de sa poitrine mais en plus faible quantité. Elle respire bruyamment et rapidement, les larmes aux yeux._

« Niny ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Tu … pleures ? »

« Snif … snif … Papa ! Ce soir, je m'en fiche d'en bas ! »

« D'en bas ? Tu t'en fiches ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Je veux juste que tu t'occupes de ma poitrine ce soir, Papa ! Juste ça ! Regarde ! »

_Elle se redresse et me présente ses seins. Les tétons pointent fortement, les orifices toujours ouverts. Mais surtout, elle relève le bas de sa tenue ! Ohla ! Pas besoin de me montrer ça quand même, pas du tout même mais … oh ! La flaque à ses pieds, le liquide qui s'écoule le long des genoux, ça en dit long. Et juste … avec ça ? Je regarde mes doigts maintenant avec appréhension. C'est vraiment moi qui a fait ça ? Vraiment ?_

« Je ne savais pas mes mains aussi efficaces. J'ai de drôle de pouvoirs quand même. »

« PAPA ! » _s'écrit Niny avant de bondir sur moi, s'accrochant à mon cou. Elle colle sa poitrine nue contre mon torse tout en rigolant, rouge aux joues mais pas par la gêne, juste la forte chaleur interne que j'ai réussi à lui donner._

« Calme, Niny, calme … ne t'en fait donc pas. Et je suis d'accord, on fera ça ce soir. »

« Tsss ! C'est facile quand on produit du miel et qu'on a des gros seins. Moi, on ne peut pas vraiment me faire ça. » _marmonne Migacirpy, légèrement jalouse._

« Mais si ! Mais si ! Je suis sûre que l'on peut, Migacirpy ! Il faut que l'on essaie avec ta poitrine ! Papa ! Tu lui feras pareil dis, dis ? Et si tu veux, je t'aiderai ! »

_M'aider ? Hein euh ? Quoi ? Attendez un peu ! Elle parle de m'aider à ça ? Euh … Ohla ! J'ai des pensées vraiment obscènes en tête mais j'étais en train de m'imaginer Niny et Migacirpy qui se caressaient mutuellement et … BRRR !_

« Oh. Visiblement, quelqu'un a des idées pas vraiment prudes en têtes, n'est-ce pas, Nev ? »

_Voilà que Migacirpy retrouve son caractère habituel, enjoué et amusé alors que je préfère ne pas répondre. Il vaut mieux que j'évite de penser à ça. Ca ne doit pas arriver car sinon, je crois vraiment que … non … je crois vraiment que sur ce coup, je ne tiendrai pas du tout. Mais il faut que je me contrôle et me montre responsable._

« Migacirpy, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Mais nous verrons très bien ce soir, tous les trois. Encore que … non. Je pense que je vais plutôt attendre un peu d'avoir ma nouvelle forme. Ou alors, non ! En fait, je verrai, hahaha ! Ca va être vraiment amusant, tu vas voir, Nev ! »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que nous ayons la même définition de ce mot, Migacirpy. »

« Hahahaha ! Enfin bon, vivement les journées qui passent. Ca peut être une bonne récompense pour nous si nous réussissons à battre Dénialka non ? »

« Il faudrait déjà réussir à finir d'être en vie, ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça. »

_Je ne veux pas me montrer pessimiste mais j'essaie néanmoins d'être réaliste. Et malheureusement, être réaliste, ce n'est pas forcément que de bonnes choses. Bon ! Je ferai mieux de penser à autre chose qu'à des stupidités de la sorte. Je suis assez fatigué, je dois l'avouer. Je mets une main sur la bouche avant de souffler :_

« J'espère que nous sommes bientôt arrivés. »

« Hey, à cause de mes paroles, Nev ? Ne parle pas de malheur hein ? Prendre le plus de tems possible, ça ne me semble pas être une si mauvaise idée hein ? »

_Elle me dit cela mais je ne pensais pas vraiment à quelque chose de ce genre, pas du tout même. Je recommence à bailler avant de réfléchir à ce que je dois dire._

« Je ne pensais pas à ça mais quand j'en aurai fini avec Dénialka, je veux bien que l'on fasse une petite pause d'environ deux semaines au grand maximum. »

« Tu calcules les pauses en plus ? J'espère que tu rigoles, Nev ! Ca ne se calcule pas ! Ca se profite ! Je veux bien que l'on en termine avec Dénialka mais ensuite, on se laisse aller au gré du vent, c'est tout ! Alors hop, tu arrêtes ça ! »

« Si c'était aussi simple que ça, Migacirpy. »

_J'émets un petit râle pour bien montrer qu'il n'y a aucun problème à ça réellement. Je suis même un peu d'accord avec elle sur le moment. Mais bon, ça ne change pas tellement que je ne suis pas rassuré. J'aimerai être sûr de réussir à battre Dénialka mais le souci reste le fait que je n'en suis pas sûr … justement._

_J'ai eu tellement de mal avec cette femme –Pyrax. J'ai même eu des pensées déplacées, si seulement c'était aussi simple que ça. Mais bon, on sait tous parfaitement que ce n'est pas le cas. Enfin, je le sais … j'émets un petit soupir, encore un._

_Je dois être assez fatigué et lessivé, n'est-ce pas ? J'aimerai bien que ça soit pas le cas, surtout que Dénialka n'est plus très loin. Je le ressens mais en même temps … je ne vois pas de palais ou autre. Est-ce que Dénialka n'est pas comme Giréléna ?_

_Je veux dire, avec un beau palais, de nombreux gardes et autres. Car oui, je n'ai pas vu vraiment de générales. D'ailleurs, je n'ai aucune nouvelle des générales de Giréléna. Je me demande si elles vont bien. Ou alors, est-ce qu'elles sont mortes ?_

_Non non, je ne dois pas penser de la sorte. Ce n'est pas bon du tout. Il vaut mieux pour moi que je pense à quelque chose de mieux, de plus plaisant. Mais bon, pour l'heure, rien n'arrive dans ma tête, pour ne pas changer. Niny s'accroche à moi, me regardant de ses beaux yeux rubis. Ils sont vraiment sublimes hein ? Elle me fait un grand sourire, collant sa tête contre mon épaule alors que je continue d'avancer._

_D'avancer … jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe. Mais bon, je reste assis, n'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil malgré la fatigue qui m'envahi. Visiblement, j'ai encore beaucoup à faire, énormément même à faire._

« Papa ? Tu ne vas pas te coucher ? »

« Pour ma part, je suis fatiguée, je vais déjà aller dormir. » _déclare Migacirpy alors que je reste songeur, lui souhaitant juste la bonne nuit comme si de rien n'était._

« Bonne nuit, Migacirpy. Niny, je reste un peu debout, j'ai besoin de réfléchir. »

_Je lui dis cela sans réelle conviction alors qu'elle me regarde longuement. Puis sans rien dire, elle me force à ouvrir mes cuisses avant de me tourner le dos. Elle s'asseoit entre mes jambes, prend mes mains et les dépose sur son ventre. Ses deux visages se tournent vers moi alors qu'elle me sourit avec tendresse._

« Comme ça, tu es moins seul pour réfléchir. Et comme ça, tu n'as pas froid. »

« … … … Merci beaucoup, Niny. »

_Je ne dis que ça avant de poser ma tête sur ses épaules. Elle a vraiment changé depuis le temps. Et puis, ce genre de petite attention a … vraiment un charme particulier que j'apprécie … grandement même. Je ne peux qu'accepter ça sans chercher à la contredire._

« Papa, c'est difficile ce que tu réfléchis ? Savoir si je peux t'aider ou non. »

« Non non, sincèrement, ce n'est pas si compliqué que ça. Mais bon, je t'avais promis quelque chose, Niny, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Sans crier gare, sans la prévenir, mes mains s'insinuent sous son haut mais elle ne pousse pas de cri de surprise, juste un léger gémissement de bonheur. Je crois qu'elle s'attendait à ça … voire même qu'elle espérait cela. Hahaha … vraiment …_

« Tu ne serais pas un peu trop … préparée pour ça ? »

« Pardon … papa. Je … suis désolée d'avoir fait ça mais je voulais que tu … »

_Elle n'a pas besoin de le faire. Il faut que je considère Niny comme une femme-pokémon. L'incarnation d'Apixy … non, ce n'est pas Apixy mais une future femme-Apireine. En tant que telle, elle a ses propres pensées et envies._

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Niny. Je vais le faire. Tu me dis si ça te plaît ? »

_Je crois qu'elle n'a pas besoin de me donner de réponse réelle pour ça. Je commence à triturer ses tétons, les tirant doucement, les pinçant, roulant du doigt dessus alors qu'elle se calfeutre bien contre moi. Ses jambes se croisent, se décroisent alors que sa robe ressemblant à une demi-ruche disparait peu à peu comme pour qu'elle puisse avoir une apparence parfaitement humaine de ce côté. Je sais ce que je fais … et je ne dois pas en avoir honte. Elle exprime son amour envers moi … je ne fais que de même de mon côté, rien de plus._


	19. Chapitre 18 : Face au temps

**Chapitre 18 : Face au temps**

« Mais tiens donc, c'est quoi ce visage radieux, Niny ? »

« Papa s'est occupé de moi hier, Migacirpy ! »

« Tiens donc … et il me préviendrait même pas ? Je ne te savais pas adepte de l'inceste, Nev. » _me dit Migacirpy alors que je ne lui répond pas._

_Je ne me préoccupe pas vraiment de tout ça hein ? Il ne faudrait quand même pas exagérer en un sens. C'était un peu abusé mais non, non et non. Puis bon … hum … j'étais aussi assez excité hier. Presser la poitrine de Niny, avoir un peu le contrôle des opérations, enfin, dominer un peu tout ça, ça me plaisait. Si Niny avait décidé de me … … … branler, je crois que je n'aurai pas pu résister, pas du tout même._

« Alors ? Tu ne me réponds pas ? Tu as quelque chose à avouer ? Vilain, vilain, vilain garçon, ce n'est pas très bien de ta part, Nev. Vraiment pas bien du tout hein ? »

« Je n'ai pas à expliquer cela. Disons que c'est juste arrivé sur le moment. Mais ça ne devrait pas se reproduire de la sorte, pas du tout même. »

_Je tenterai d'éviter ça. C'est aussi facile … que ça. Mais quand même, hier, j'avais les mains pleines, j'avais le miel qui coulait entre mes doigts. Là, actuellement, j'observe mes mains, je tente de me rappeler de cette chaleur. Avec Giréléna, je ne pouvais rien faire, rien du tout même. Mais avec Niny, elle et moi, nous pourrions faire tellement de choses ensemble._

_Et je ne parle même pas de Migacirpy. Elle aussi pouvait être plaisante. Il y avait une certaine envie chez elle qui se dégageait et plus je passe du temps avec elle, plus je trouve cela … plaisant de converser. Bien entendu, je ne le lui dirai pas. Elle risquerait de prendre la grosse tête et je sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas ce que je veux._

« Enfin bref, si c'est ainsi, ce soir, c'est mon tour ! Je laisserai Niny nous regarder, je suis quand même bien sympathique, non ? Vous ne trouvez pas ? »

« Arrête donc de te flatter un peu. Il n'y a rien de sympathique et … »

« Moi, je veux bien, ça me semble normal que ça soit Migacirpy ce soir ! Mais si je peux vous regarder, je ferai jaillir mon miel toute seule, promis ! »

« Ce n'est pas … vraiment nécessaire, Niny. »

_Je tente de me montrer raisonnable mais bon, maintenant, le temps passe, le temps passe et Niny comme Migacirpy grandissent. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas que d'ici quelques semaines, les deux demoiselles soient vraiment des adultes. Mais quand même, juste le fait que Niny grandisse aussi vite m'a toujours dérangé. Je n'aime pas ça … pas du tout même. Qu'importe si je me le répète dans le crâne, je n'aime pas ça._

_Elle a grandi trop vite à mes yeux, beaucoup trop vite. Ca m'attriste … mais en même temps, elle est devenue si belle. Je me demande si elle ressemblera à Apixy. De plus, contrairement à Apixy, elle contrôle déjà bien sa forme à moitié humaine, c'est étonnant … et appréciable._

« Hum ? Tu arrêtes de regarder avec des yeux de pervers ? »

« Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, Migacirpy. Je ne fais pas ça du tout. Loin de là même. J'observe juste la situation avec lenteur. »

« La situation ? Tu n'es pas très crédible quand tu dis ça, tu t'en doutes hein ? Comme si c'était vraiment ainsi que ça se passait, Nev. Dis plutôt que tu sens peu à peu tes désirs qui remontent. Puis bon, entre nous, je l'aime bien, Niny. Je te partagerai volontiers avec elle mais … PERSONNE d'autre ! »

« Et vous ne vous êtes jamais dit que l'on aimerait aussi profiter de Nev ? » _murmure une voix subitement en moi. Rygagagi ! Il était temps qu'elle parle, elle ! _« De même, je tiens à signaler que j'ai récupéré son premier baiser. J'ai autant de droits que vous. »

« L'aînée des esprits élémentaires. Mais je dois lutter comment moi ? Je suis qu'une simple fille-Magicarpe ! J'affronte donc des esprits élémentaires et une future reine des femmes-insectes ! Des fois, je me dis vraiment que je n'ai pas de chance ! »

« Ah ça … je voudrai peut-être bien partager Nev avec toi et Niny mais aussi mes sœurs. Ah … Nev ! Satisfait ? Tu vas avoir ton propre harem ! J'espère par contre que tu es très motivé et endurant car les femmes-pokémon, ce n'est pas n'importe quoi. Et dis-toi que mes sœurs comme moi, nous n'avons jamais rien eu depuis notre création. Tu imagines tous les millénaires de frustration accumulés ? »

_Je préfère ne pas imaginer plutôt. Surtout quand elle parle de la sorte, ça ne me rassure pas du tout même. Ohla ! Pas du tout … Je crois bien que je préfère encore me préparer mentalement au pire, ça serait bien mieux … oui …_

_Mais bon, au moins, ça fait de la conversation et Niny n'en a rien entendu. Elle continue de marcher, sans même se soucier de ce qui se passe dans son dos. Je crois qu'elle … mérite de trouver quelqu'un qui pourra l'aimer réellement._

_Est-ce que ce quelqu'un est moi ? Je ne sais pas trop. Tiens ? Pourquoi est-ce que le décor a changé ? En fait, non … c'est pire. C'est sinistre même. Des morceaux de métal, des cadavres, du sang, on pourrait presque croire que c'est récent._

« L'acier est immortel … Le temps passe, il peut rouiller mais il est facilement remplaçable sur les parties rouillées. »

_Une voix féminine qui prend la parole. Je ne sais pas si je dois être rassuré ou non … mais je ne le suis pas du tout même. Pas du tout en fait. Je demande à Niny et Migacirpy de reculer légèrement alors que je cherche d'où provient la voix._

« Je suis sur ta droite … héros nommé Nev. Enchantée de te rencontrer une nouvelle fois. »

« Dénialka ? » _demande-je alors qu'elle me répond aussitôt sur une même voix neutre._

« Cousine de Giréléna, je confirme cela. Je suis Dénialka … et je maîtrise le temps. Je suis tout simplement celle que tu recherches … depuis environ une année. »

« Rien que ça … Enfin, je ne suis pas enchanté de te connaître. »

« Nous nous sommes déjà vus. »

_Elle a raison. J'arrive finalement à l'apercevoir. Elle est là, juchée sur un morceau de métal qui doit bien être à plusieurs mètres de hauteur. Elle est debout, trônant fièrement sur le bout de métal alors qu'elle m'observe._

« Je pense que tu es là pour venger la mort de Giréléna. »

« La question ne se pose même pas. Il ne faut pas rêver … il n'y a pas que pour ça. Tu t'es rangée du côté d'Harsia et pour ça, tu dois comprendre que je n'aurai aucune pitié … car est-ce que vous en avez déjà eu pour nous ? Pour les autres femmes-pokémon qui ne voulaient pas de cela ? Non, vous le savez parfaitement. »

« Nul besoin de me faire la morale. Je ne suis … malheureusement pas là pour ça. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux insinuer par-là ? » _dis-je tout en me mettant en position._

« Que tu perds ton temps. Ne tergiversons pas et affrontons-nous. C'est ainsi que nous réglons nos problèmes chez les femmes-pokémon. Les humains ne sont pas mieux. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de subir ta propre morale. » _rétorque-je alors que je la vois me faire un petit sourire avec lenteur. Elle souffle :_

« Il est vrai. J'ai failli à mes paroles d'il y a quelques instants. Mais bon … nous ne sommes pas là pour ça. Commençons maintenant, ça sera bien … »

« La principe que les femmes commencent d'abord, je n'y tiens pas compte dans votre cas ! » _m'écris-je tout en m'élançant vers elle. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ça !_

_Pourtant, alors que je fais un saut pour l'atteindre, j'ai l'impression que tout mon corps bouge au ralenti. Je la vois faire un mouvement sur le côté, se déplaçant avec une vitesse folle ou presque avant d'arriver jusqu'à moi._

« Je suis la maîtresse du temps. Au revoir voire adieu. »

_Un simple coup de poing que je vois venir au ralenti … mais le coup m'a déjà atteint et je me retrouve projeté sur la gauche, percutant un morceau de métal qui se plie sous la force du coup reçu. AIE ! BON SANG ! Ca fait mal ! CA FAIT TRES MAL MÊME !_

« Je ne pense pas qu'un coup sera suffisant pour t'abattre. Alors, relève-toi et affronte-moi. »

_Elle me dit ça mais je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir vraiment l'affronter. Enfin, j'en suis même convaincu que ça ne serait pas vraiment bon pour moi. Comment est-ce que je peux lui tenir tête ? Je me le demande réellement mais je me redresse alors que je vois Niny et Migacirpy qui s'apprêtent à attaquer Dénialka._

« NE FAITES RIEN DE TOUT CA ! Elle est encore plus forte que Paxia ! »

« Je ne les attaquerai pas … si elles ne m'attaqueront pas. A elles de voir ce qui est le mieux pour elles. Veulent-elles mourir en brave en m'affrontant ? Ou vivre comme couardes en étant cachées ? Elles seules peuvent décider de leurs destins. »

« ELLE VA VOIR CE DONT … »

« NON ! C'est un piège ! Elle veut juste vous provoquer et tu vas tomber dedans ! »

_Je pousse un cri avant de me jeter sur Dénialka. Je ne laisserai pas le temps à Migacirpy de se battre ! Déjà, intérieurement, je demande à Dyrkri :_

« Tu penses pouvoir me prêter tes pouvoirs ou non ? »

« Surement … mais pas sur le moment. Je dois me concentrer et repenser à comment contrer ses techniques. Tu ferais bien de résister le plus possible en attendant cela. Est-ce que tu t'en sens capable ou pas ? » _me souffle-t-elle._

_Humpf ! Soit ! Je préfère ne rien promettre mais bon, autant essayer quand même alors ! Je me concentre et m'approche de Dénialka. Comment l'atteindre alors qu'elle peut me ralentir et elle-même accélérer sa vitesse ? Je ne sais … SI ! JE LE SAIS ! Une attaque de zone ! Je crie à Migacirpy et Niny de se mettre à l'abri._

« Et n'essayez même pas de m'arrêter ! JE VOUS PREVIENS ! »

_Comme je crie, même Migacirpy n'ose pas me contredire. Pendant ce temps, je réfléchis à ce que je peux faire et observe le ciel. Ah … Oui … C'est vrai. Ca ! Géréci ! Je m'écris intérieurement cette fois, prenant contact avec les esprits élémentaires._

« Géréci ! Tu peux me faire un puissant blizzard s'il te plait ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop … Je boude car tu t'amuses plus beaucoup avec nous ! Tu fais que t'amuser avec Niny et Migacirpy ! Tu t'intéresses plus à nous ! » _me dit la petite voix féminine. Ah voilà qu'elle boude, vraiment ?_

« Bon, je te promets qu'après ça, je jouerai avec toi et tes sœurs, d'accord ? »

« La même chose que Niny et Migacirpy ? »

« Euh … ça, par contre, on verra pour les jeux hein ? » _dis-je avec lenteur. Je préfère ne pas trop envisager ce genre de possibilités. Autant Rygagagi, ça ne me dérange pas, autant les trois petites filles, là, ça devient glauque et tordu._

« Tu me feras alors des bisous quand même ! »

« Bon, d'accord pour ça mais rien de plus ! Et peut-être quelques câlins ! Tu m'aides ? »

« Elle va t'aider. Géréci, tu l'aides et pendant ce temps, nous allons faire de même. Dénialka ne pourra pas tenir tête face à plusieurs attaques issues de différents endroits en même temps. » _murmure Stelireg en moi. Bon au moins, je suis rassuré._

_Rapidement le ciel commence à se recouvrir alors qu'une aura gelée se forme autour de moi. Humpf ! Ce sont donc ça les pouvoirs de Géréci à l'extérieur ? C'est impressionnant la première fois alors que Dénialka murmure :_

« De la glace car je suis une dragonne … mais ça ne sera pas suffisant. »

« Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai que ça en tête ? Stelireg ! Rigorek ! Venez aussi ! »

_Voilà que les morceaux de métal commencent à sortir et s'extirper du sol. Pendant ce temps, tout un pan de terre commence à se modeler. Elles sont sérieuses, les trois esprits élémentaires ? Je vois une bonne cinquantaine de créatures indéfinissables, faites de boue qui se déplacent avec lenteur. Mais pas seulement ! Les morceaux de métal commencent à se réunir autour d'elles, les recouvrant alors que Dénialka hausse un sourcil._

« Quand les esprits élémentaires travaillent de concert, cela donne un résultat … plutôt surprenant en soi, très surprenant même. Et loin d'être déplaisant bien que non suffisant. »

« Nous allons voir ça ! LES FILLES ! COMMENCEZ ! »

_Voilà que les golems recouverts de métal se jettent dans la bataille alors qu'un puissant blizzard commence à s'abattre sur Dénialka. J'ai cette impression que tout va très vite se jouer en fin de compte. Elle n'est pas assez forte pour tenir tête à autant de personnes, surtout si ce sont des créatures créées par les esprits élémentaires !_

« Intéressant, très intéressant. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant. »

_Ah bon ? Comment ça ? Je tente de comprendre mais je crois que je ne vais pas tarder. Le blizzard, les golems, tout s'arrête autour d'elle. Même moi, je suis immobilisé, paralysé, je ne peux plus rien faire. En fait, je peux juste … ressentir._

« Je maîtrise le temps … cela veut dire que je peux l'arrêter, même si ce n'est que quelques secondes sur plusieurs minutes. »

_Je n'avais pas compris à quel point la différence était si grande. Est-ce que … Giréléna était en train de jouer avec moi à l'époque ? Car elle devait avoir la même force que ses cousines, n'est-ce pas ? Mais sa cousine, je pouvais juste la voir éliminer la quasi-majorité des golems sans même être fatiguée._

« Tu voulais me tuer … mais est-ce que tu en es capable ? »

_Elle a esquivé le blizzard comme si de rien n'était. Et même si celui-ci reprend, elle ralentit le temps autour d'elle pour ne pas se faire toucher par les pieux de glace qui tombent du ciel. Je … je … wow … non … comment je bats ça, moi ?_

« Nev, tiens juste bon, c'est tout. »

_Rygagagi tente de me rassurer mais le mal est fait. Je me sens beaucoup moins enjoué maintenant. J'en ai même bien peur. Pourtant, je dois l'affronter ! Elle est la première étape pour la vengeance … par rapport à la mort de Giréléna !_


	20. Début et Fin : Un passé torturé

**Début et Fin : Un passé torturé**

« Tu ne peux pas me battre, Nev. Je pense alors prendre ce que ma cousine a obtenu de toi. Je vais aussi te faire te reproduire avec moi. »

« Je ne crois pas que ça soit possible … pas du tout même. »

_Je dis cela bien que je ne suis pas vraiment rassuré. En fait, pas du tout même. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment je peux expliquer ça mais ça m'impressionne et me fait peur un peu. Je ressens vraiment ce sentiment de puissance chez elle … comme avec Giréléna._

« Est-ce que mon corps pourrait te satisfaire ? Je sais pertinemment que Giréléna possédait la poitrine la plus volumineuse parmi nous trois …mais elle n'est pas déplaisante la mienne ? »

_Tout en parlant, voilà qu'elle retire le métal qui recouvrait sa poitrine. C'est … ahem … Girélénaavait une peau un peu grisâtre, ici, la peau semble bleutée et les tétons sont assombris bien que de cette couleur aussi. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment réagir aux dires._

« Il est bien, si tu veux tout savoir. »

_Visiblement, elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle remarque de ma part. Elle reste immobile, réfléchissant pendant de longues secondes avant de reprendre d'une voix calme :_

« Donc, je serai une candidate potentielle à la reproduction ? Et le reste de mon corps ? Ma croupe, ma queue ? Mon visage ? Mes yeux ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous me demandez tout cela ? Comme je tiens à le signaler, je ne copulerai pas avec vous, je me l'interdis. »

« Je t'y obligerai néanmoins, est-ce que tu comprends ? »

_J'hoche la tête tout en serrant mon arme dans mes mains. Je dois avoir confiance en mes propres pouvoirs. Je ne suis pas faible … même sans les esprits élémentaires ou Dyrkri. D'ailleurs, je dois patienter de chaque côté, je crois bien._

« Je ne crois pas. Je ne me laisserai pas faire, pas du tout même. Vous me pardonnerez ? »

« Je pourrai te faire jouir avant même que tu ne bouges, est-ce que tu le sais ? »

« Mais cela voudrait dire que vous ne ressentiriez pas grand-chose car je ne peux pas faire grand-chose. Je ne crois pas que c'est ce que vous voulez. »

« C'est exact. Je ne suis pas ainsi. Je vais néanmoins te laisser le choix. Encore une fois. Quelle est ta réponse exactement ? Attention, je ne te la reposerai pas … »

« Ma réponse ne change pas. Je ne viendrai pas avec vous. »

_Et je ne copulerai pas. Pas du tout même. Mais bon, ce n'était pas vraiment parce que je ne l'aimais pas … c'était assez différent, bien entendu. Mais bon, non, c'est juste qu'elle a rejoint Harsia. Je dois alors la tuer pour être sûr qu'elle ne me trompera pas … oui._

« Alors, il va falloir que je t'y oblige. Piégé dans une boucle temporelle, tu ne pourras alors rien faire contre moi. Tu devras tout simplement disparaître … pour l'éternité avec ma personne. Néanmoins, contrairement à Giréléna, je ne laisserai aucun sentiment amoureux prendre le dessus. Tu dois disparaître. »

« Giréléna ne m'aimait pas … ne dites pas n'importe quoi. Ne déshonorez pas son nom. »

« Tu racontes des inepties pour la défendre mais je sais reconnaître quand une femme-pokémon est amoureuse ou non. On n'offre pas son corps à n'importe quel homme pour ce genre de cas … Même moi, bien que je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi, je suis prête à te donner la chose la plus précieuse de ma part. Car j'estime que tu le vaux. »

_C'est juste n'importe quoi pour ne pas changer, juste n'importe quoi. Je ne devrai même pas m'interroger là-dessus, c'est stupide, comme bien souvent. BON ! ZOU ! J'y vais ! Je dois juste être tellement rapide que le temps n'a aucun effet sur moi ! C'est aussi simple que ça ! JE DOIS ALLER ENCORE PLUS VITE !_

« Plus vite, plus vite, plus vite … »

« Sais-tu ce que l'on racontait ? Si quelqu'un se déplaçait plus vite que la lumière, il serait alors capable de voyager dans le temps. Ce n'est pas que pure folie ? Tu ne trouves pas ? »

« C'est n'importe quoi … mais je compte bien aller tellement vite que tu ne pourras pas stopper ma vitesse ! VOILA TOUT ! »

« Essaie donc mais je ne te promets pas que tu vas y arriver. »

_Tsss ! Elle peut tenter tout ce qu'elle veut, je ne faillirai pas ! Je ne suis pas comme ça ! Je ne suis pas comme ça ! PAS DU TOUT MÊME ! Je peux la battre ! J'en suis certain ! Je suis plus que motivé à ça ! Plus que motivé même !_

_Je peux y arriver, je peux y arriver, je peux y a… Je suis à son niveau alors que le métal a recouvert à nouveau son corps. Mais lorsque je l'atteins, elle n'est déjà plus là. Je me retourne au dernier moment mais elle passe comme un fantôme devant mes yeux._

« Je suis beaucoup trop vive pour toi et … »

« PAS SI JE FAIS CA ! »

_Puisqu'elle aime tourner autour, je vais faire de même ! Mon épée reprend sa forme de maul alors que je me mets à tournoyer autour de moi, percutant quelque chose alors que Dénialka se retrouve jetée sur le côté._

« Cela faisait mal, très mal. Je vais me mettre en colère. »

« C'est juste ce que j'attendais, mademoiselle Dénialka. »

« Attendre cela ? Je vais te plonger dans un abysse temporel dont tu ne pourras jamais t'extraire. Je vais même le faire dès maintenant. »

_Je ne sais pas si je dois être rassuré ou non mais j'ai l'impression que le décor se déforme autour d'elle et moi. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Soudainement, la voix de Dyrkri s'écrit :_

« JE NE TE LAISSERAI PAS FAIRE CA ! »

« Dyrkri ? Tu étais donc là aussi. Mais mon hurlement temporel va l'emporter. »

« Pas si je m'y mêle aussi ! »

_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je sens une aura sombre autour de ma personne alors que la bouche de Dénialka s'ouvre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle prépare de son côté ? Je ne sais pas mais ça n'annonce rien de bon. Rien du tout. Puis un cri … Un hurlement strident qui va jusqu'à me faire saigner les oreilles se fait entendre. Sauf qu'un second hurlement se fait entendre au__s__si._

« Arrête cela, Dyrkri ! Je ne sais pas du tout ce que cela risque de produire si tu le fais ! »

« ET BIEN NOUS SERONS DEUX ALORS ! » _s'écrit Dyrkri en moi._

_Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. Un flash m'aveugle puis plus rien, c'est le néant, le vide complet, il n'y a plus rien du tout. Rien de rien … C'est juste vide. J'ai l'impression d'être dans le cauchemar que Dyrkri me fait._

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Il y a quelqu'un ? UN DEUX ! Quelqu'un m'entend ? Dyrkri ? Rygagagi ? Les filles ? NINY ?! »

_Aucune réponse, je commence à sérieusement m'inquiéter là alors qu'un nouveau flash m'illumine, m'empêchant de voir devant moi. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement ? Je … Je … Aie, aie, aie … ça fait mal tout ça. Vraiment mal hein ? Je n'aime pas ça du tout. Je tente de me contrôler, de contrôler mes émotions mais je n'y arrive pas. Pas du tout même._

« Harsia, on nous rapporte que certains humains violent les plus faibles des femmes-pokémon. Nous devons réagir maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en pense ? »

« Je vais lui poser la question, Giréléna la première. »

_Giréléna la première ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je me le demande sincèrement alors que je peux enfin revoir devant moi. C'est donc ça, n'est-ce pas ? Je préfère me méfier … mais bon … rien que ça. Je suis dans une sorte de jardin._

_Et je crois faire une crise cardiaque. Giréléna, c'est Giréléna qui se trouve en face de moi ! Sauf que ce n'est pas exactement elle … elle a quelque chose de différent. Peut-être au visage ? La coiffure ? La poitrine ? C'est Giréléna sans être Giréléna. Mais y a aussi la déesse Harsia … et je crois même aussi apercevoir Dénialka et une femme-pokémon que j'ai du mal à reconnaître. Peut-être la seconde cousine de Giréléna, enfin de la famille de Giréléna car je crois bien que … ce n'est pas Giréléna._

« Ne pourrions-nous pas toutes aller le voir ? »

« Suivez-moi alors, plus nous serons, mieux c'est. »

_La déesse Harsia se dirige vers le fond du jardin, accompagnée par les trois autres femmes-pokémon. J'entends une douce mélodie. On dirait de la harpe ? De la harpe ? C'est rare que j'entende cela mais pourtant, c'est bel et bien le cas._

« Père ? Nous sommes inquiètes de la tournure des évènements. »

_Je n'arrive pas à apercevoir l'être qui est assis aux pieds de l'arbre. En fait, je n'arrive pas à voir son visage à cause des feuilles ! C'est quoi cette blague ? J'ai l'impression que je devrai le connaître mais je n'y arrive pas. La harpe s'arrête alors que l'homme assis murmure :_

« Est-ce à cause de la guerre entre les femmes-pokémon et les humains ? Les humains s'affrontent entre eux, combattent les pokémon. Vous ne pouviez pas espérer trouver la paix juste parce que vous aviez des formes humaines, non ? »

« Alors pourquoi nous avoir offert cela, père ? POURQUOI ?! » _s'écrit Harsia. _« Pourquoi nous permettre d'être des humains ? »

« Pour que vous puissiez comprendre les humains et inversement. »

_La réponse était venue ainsi, coulant de source alors que la déesse Harsia s'immobilise. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Père ? Déjà à la base, ce n'est pas normal que ça se passe ainsi. Pas du tout même. Enfin, j'en sais rien moi !_

« Alors … pourquoi m'avoir confié les pouvoirs d'une déesse, dépassant même vos propres forces ? Déjà que vous le fassiez alors que je n'étais qu'une pokémon … mais maintenant, sous cette forme humaine, vous ne craignez pas que … »

« Tu les utilises à mauvais escient ? Tu es la déesse Harsia, tu es celle qui doit voir juste et bon. Si je n'avais pas confiance en toi, je ne serai pas donc un père indigne ? »

« V… Vous vous trompez lourdement. Je ne suis pas juste. J'enrage … je bouillonne de l'intérieur. Je veux punir l'humanité si elle ne s'arrête pas. Certaines femmes-pokémon ne comprennent même pas ce qui leur arrive ! »

« Il faut alors que tu les guides, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Père … Je vous en conjure. Arrêtez-moi … maintenant … »

« Qu'est-ce que … qu'est-ce que tu fais, Harsia ? Contrôle donc tes pouvoirs, s'il te plaît. » _demande Giréléna alors que les deux autres femmes-pokémon reculent._

« Père, si vous ne me stoppez pas, je … je le regretterai toute ma vie. J'irai défendre les femmes-pokémon et je briserai les humains, un par un, pour ce qu'ils font, comment ils font souffrir les femmes-pokémon. »

« Si c'est ainsi que cela doit se passer alors soit … ça se passera de la sorte. » _murmure l'homme, déposant sa lyre avant de se redresser._

« Père ! POURQUOI VOUS NE VOULEZ PAS COMPRENDRE ?! »

« Je comprends parfaitement, je comprends ce que tu ressens. »

« NON ! VOUS NE COMPRENEZ PAS ! IL VAUT MIEUX QUE VOUS DISPAIRAISSIEZ ! » _hurle Harsia alors qu'elle envoie ce qui ressemble à une attaque lumineuse en direction de l'homme._

_J'ai juste le temps de voir son visage avant que je ne sois complètement aveuglé. Des cheveux roses, la bonté peinte sur son visage, accompagnée de deux yeux bleus remplis de tendresse. Puis plus rien, plus rien du tout._

« Snif … Papa, tu es un idiot …Pourquoi tu t'es laissé faire ? Pourquoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Harsia ?! Tu l'as tué ! Tu l'as tué ! » _s'écrit la voix de celle qui ressemble à Giréléna même si je ne l'aperçois guère._

« Je ne voulais pas … mais il ne m'a pas arrêté ! C'est de sa faute ! C'est de sa faute à papa ! Il a rien fait pour m'arrêter ! C'est de sa faute ! Uniquement de sa faute ! Je voulais que papa m'arrête ! Qu'il me dise que ce n'était pas grave ! Que je devais être patiente mais il n'a rien fait du tout ! Rien fait ! Papa est mort maintenant ! »

_Je ne sais pas ce qui se produit mais … j'entends des pleurs et des sanglots. Puis je commence à comprendre : quelque chose clochait depuis le départ. La déesse Harsia était perturbée mais qui était ce « père » qu'elle évoquait ? Et je crois que j'ai eu l'ancêtre des trois cousines aussi. C'est étrange, très étrange même, beaucoup trop étrange._

« Nev ? Nev ? NEV ! TU M'ENTENDS ?! NEV ! »

_Un hurlement de la part de Dyrkri et je crois que je reprends conscience. Je suis allongé sur le sol alors que je tente de reprendre mes esprits mais de façon correcte cette fois. J'ai mal au crâne, vraiment très mal même. Aie, aie, aie …_

« PAPA ! PAPA ! » _hurle une autre voix alors que je me redresse, voyant Niny qui coure vers moi puis Migacirpy. Ce papa … je ne sais pas, il a une intonation différente à mes oreilles maintenant. Je les attrape et les serre contre moi, remarquant que Dénialka est allongée au sol aussi. C'est étrange, très étrange même._

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Dyrkri ? »

« Les deux hurle-temps se sont percutés et vous vous êtes évanouis, toi et Dénialka. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Plutôt à moi de te le demander. »

« J'ai … eu une sorte de souvenir … je ne sais pas de qui ou de quoi mais ça passait il y a bien longtemps. J'ai vu la déesse … Harsia et les trois ancêtres de Giréléna et ses cousines. »

_Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire, je sais juste ce que je dois faire : les trois ancêtres, c'était Giréléna la première ainsi que ses sœurs. Mais surtout, je … Je ne dois pas perdre toute conviction et motivation mais je sais aussi une autre chose : je ne dois pas tuer Dénialka mais lui faire entendre raison. Je dois utiliser toute la force que j'ai pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle se trompe de voie. Elle se relève finalement, un peu secouée._


	21. Chapitre 19 : La laisser vivre

**Chapitre 19 : La laisser vivre**

« J'aimerai … des explications. J'ai mal … au crâne. »

_Dénialka est de nouveau debout mais semble encore perturbée par tout ce qui s'est passé. Néanmoins, je ne suis pas d'humeur à l'attaquer tout de suite et je lui réponds :_

« Disons que j'ai eu … le droit à un petit flash. »

« F… flash ? » _me demande-t-elle, perturbée par mes propos. _« Quel flash ? Qu'est-ce qui était dedans ? Dis-le moi maintenant ! »

« Rien de bien spécial … Juste vos ancêtres à Giréléna et vous autres. Ainsi qu'Harsia et un étrange homme que je ne connais pas. »

_Elle se statufie et j'ai l'impression qu'elle en sait beaucoup plus que moi sur le sujet. Mais en même temps, j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne m'en dira rien de plus. Elle bredouille :_

« Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça. DYRKRI ! A quoi est-ce que tu joues ? »

« Ah ça, j'en suis pas responsable. C'était pas le genre de choses que j'avais prévues, je dois l'avouer, malheureusement. C'est un peu dommage en soi mais en même temps, fallait bien que ça arrive hein ? Contrairement aux autres, lui, j'y suis, j'y reste. »

« Tu sais pertinemment que ça ne mènera à rien de bon ! Et pourtant, tu t'évertues à continuer cette voie ?! Est-ce que tu te moques de moi ? »

_Pourquoi est-ce que Dénialka s'excite ? Je me le demande réellement tout en réfléchissant à la situation. Non, non ce n'est pas forcément très plaisant à entendre ou comprendre. Pourtant, j'essaie quand même au cas où. Question de principe._

« On peut m'expliquer ou alors, ça sera trop difficile ? »

« Est-ce qu'il est déjà au courant ? Ca ne m'étonnerait même pas de ta part ! Dire que tu nous as trahies dans le pire des moments ! »

« Trahir, trahir, non, je suis juste un électron libre. Maintenant qu'il avait réussi ce qu'Harsia voulait, je ne vois pas de raison de rester de votre côté non ? »

_Je ne saisis pas toute l'importance de la discussion entre elles. Je peux juste me dire que Dyrkri est définitivement de mon côté. Mais ce n'est pas forcément une bonne chose en vue du comportement qu'elle a habituellement._

« Dites, je vous ai posé une question, je crois bien. »

« Ne te mêle pas d'une conversation d'adultes, Nev. » _me rétorque Dyrkri alors que je sens l'aura ténébreuse qui émane de mon corps._

« Ne lui parle pas de la sorte ! Même s'il ne doit pas savoir, tu n'as pas à lui parler ainsi ! Pas à lui ! Les autres, je m'en contrefiche ! Tu as compris, Dyrkri ? N'oublie pas ta place ! »

« Je ne l'oublie pas … héhéhé. Mais entre nous, qui le connait depuis si longtemps ? Toi et tes ancêtres qui avaient lâchement décidé de vous mettre du côté d'Harsia ou alors moi ? Moi qui fut toujours là ... héhéhé. »

_Encore une fois, Dénialka s'immobilise et ne bouge plus. Je ne comprends pas du tout ce que ça veut dire exactement. Elles parlent comme si elles se connaissent depuis des millénaires. D'ailleurs, Dyrkri est-elle aussi une descendante ou …_

« Pas vraiment, Nev. Je n'ai pas de descendance, je n'ai pas d'ancêtre. Tu peux me définir comme Rygagagi. Si je meure, une autre verra le jour au bout d'un certain temps, une année ? Un siècle ? Quelques jours ? Je ne peux pas le savoir. »

« Ca doit être triste un peu quand même … »

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi je dis cela … peut-être parce que je le pense ? Allons-y maintenant. Elle est en position de faiblesse mais surtout incapable de réfléchir correctement. Je peux donc en profiter et la combattre violemment._

_Je vais tenter autre chose, je crois bien. Tenant mon maul en main, je me concentre et fais un saut et une roulade en avant en même temps. Le maul vient frapper le sol mais je m'en sers comme appui et cela semble fonctionner._

« Qu'est-ce qu'il … fabrique ? C'est … »

_Une roue ! Je suis en train de faire une roue ! Sauf que je me sers de mon maul pour prendre appui et arriver jusqu'à Dénialka. Celle-ci, choquée, ne réagit même pas alors que mon maul finit par s'abattre sur le sommet de son crâne. Son corps se penche en avant pendant quelques instants avant de s'écrouler en arrière, Dénialka étant complètement sonnée._

« Wow. Tu m'impressionnes, Nev. »

_Dyrkri me dit cela alors que je ne vois pas vraiment ce que je peux dire là. Mais bon, je regarde Dénialka qui est allongée au sol. Normalement, malgré la puissance de mon coup, j'ai tout fait pour ne pas la blesser. Cette arme peut être mortelle … ou non._

« Dénialka ? Dénialka ? Comment allez-vous ? »

_Je m'approche de la jeune femme-pokémon couchée, posant mon maul juste à côté. Elle est complètement à côté de la plaque. J'ai peut-être tapé un peu trop fort ? Je ne crois pas avoir retenu mes coups. Je suis quand même un sacré idiot._

« C'était … ah … est-ce que ma dynastie va s'éteindre ? Comme celle de Giréléna ? »

« A toi de voir. Tout dépend de toi, Dénialka. »

_Elle reste couchée au sol et je crois que le combat est terminé. Il m'a suffi juste d'un coup, plus puissant et étonnant que tous les autres réunis, pour en terminer. Je la regarde, posant ma main sur la sienne comme pour lui montrer que je ne cherche plus à me battre maintenant. Surprise, je la sens qui tremble légèrement. Pourtant, je ne fais rien de mal._

« Comment cela ? Quels sont mes choix ? Quels sont ceux que je n'ai pas ? »

« Tu es libre, complètement libre de ce que tu veux faire. »

« Snif … Snif … » _commence-t-elle à sangloter alors que je me tourne vers elle. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle pleure ? J'ai fait une bêtise ?_

« Hey, hey ! Ne pleurez pas, mademoiselle Dénialka ! Je vous vouvoie, d'accord ? »

_Je me doute bien que ce n'est pas la cause des pleurs mais je suis décontenancé alors qu'elle continue de pleurer, restant allongée sans bouger. Ses doigts viennent croiser les miens, m'empêchant de partir alors qu'elle me regarde avec étonnement._

« S'il … s'il te plaît, Nev. Reste un peu. »

« Euh … je veux bien mais au cas où, je suis le héros … plus celui d'Harsia mais je reste quand même néanmoins votre ennemi, je tiens à le rappeler. »

« Ca ne change rien. Reste un peu. Il faut que l'on parle. »

« Si tu lui en dis trop, je serai forcée de t'éliminer comme je l'ai fait avec Giréléna. » _coupe Dyrkri alors que j'émets un grognement. Pas cette fois. Je ne me laisserai pas faire cette fois. Auparavant, je n'étais pas préparé mais cette fois …_

« Nev, maintenant que tu as réussi à me battre, que comptes-tu faire exactement ? »

« Hein ? Euh … j'avoue que là, je ne sais pas encore. J'ai prévu de faire une petite pause pour Niny et Migacirpy, voilà tout. »

« Ce sont les deux femmes-pokémon qui t'accompagnent, n'est-ce pas ? Une femme-Magicarpe bientôt devenue Leviator et une future Apireine. C'est surprenant … mais en même temps, c'est normal et logique. Tu es Nev. »

« Nev ? Oui, enfin, c'est mon nom mais de là à dire quand même que je suis moi … »

« Non, tu ne veux pas comprendre. Est-ce que tu peux … m'aider à me relever ? »

_Oui, bien entendu. Je ne flaire aucun danger et je lui prends la main, la tirant pour l'aider à … AAAAAAAH ! C'est elle qui me tire contre elle ! Je me retrouve couché sur elle alors que ses deux mains se placent sur mon dos._

« Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez ? Je … je vous avais pourtant dit que … »

« Juste deux minutes. Tu sens bon … j'aime bien cette odeur. »

_Voilà qu'elle frotte son visage contre ma nuque alors que je m'immobilise. C'est quoi ça ? Même Giréléna, qui était une femme-pokémon très puissante, ne se comportait pas ainsi avec moi. J'ai le droit d'être un peu effrayé ou non ? Car là, j'ai peur._

« C'est bon, vraiment bon comme ça. Dis-moi, Nev ? »

« Oui, si tu veux bien me lâcher, je suis obligé de te tutoyer là. »

« Je ne te ferai aucun mal, je peux te promettre cela si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. »

_Je ne me sens pas plus rassuré mais bon, autant la laisser faire car sinon, je risque d'avoir de très gros soucis … et ce n'est pas vraiment ce dont j'ai envie. Je reste logé contre elle alors que j'entends des petits cris :_

« HEY ! Lâche mon papa, toi ! Si t'es une méchante, ça ne va pas aller ! »

« C'est vrai. Tu es le père de cette fille-Apitrini même si ce n'est pas totalement vrai. Je l'oublie quelques fois, je m'en excuse. Je te libère. »

_Si c'était aussi simple que ça mais visiblement, elle le fait sans aucun problème. Je me retrouve finalement debout, Niny courant dans mes bras alors que Migacirpy s'approche avec lenteur à son tour, regardant Dénialka :_

« Quand même, que l'une des trois femmes-pokémon « suprêmes » abandonne le combat de la sorte, j'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi. »

« Je n'ai plus aucune raison valable de me battre, voilà tout. »

« Mouais, tu m'excuseras d'être moyennement convaincue mais bon. »

_Je ne sais pas si je dois en rire ou pleurer de leurs conversations mais puisque tout semble s'être calmé, je ne ressens même plus Dyrkri en moi. Elle a décidé de nous laisser seuls ? Je me remets bien tout en étudiant Dénialka._

« Est-ce que tu as eu mal ou pas, Dénialka ? »

« Hum ? Par rapport à ton coup ? Non, non, c'est bon. Juste plus secouée que la normale mais cela est à cause du fait que je ne m'y attendais pas vraiment. »

« Tant mieux alors … et désolé d'utiliser la force. »

_Je la vois qui sourit … c'est un peu comme avec Giréléna. Ça donne l'impression que c'est rare, quelque chose d'unique et merveilleux en soit. Mais bon, je ne peux qu'acquiescer à ce sentiment si … spécial et loin d'être déplaisant._

« Ce n'est pas grave. C'est ainsi que sont régies les femmes-pokémon. Des fois, je crois que j'aimerai juste un peu de tendresse et d'amour, comme une humaine. Mais bon, les concepts de force sont ancrées en nous depuis des millénaires … c'est alors bien trop dur d'y échapper. Mais c'est ainsi la vie et donc … nous n'y pouvons rien. »

« Chacun est libre de pouvoir faire ce qu'il veut de sa vie même si pour cela, elle se doit d'être raccourcie grandement. Il vaut mieux mourir jeune et libre que vieux et attaché. Est-ce que tu n'as jamais … voulu te libérer d'Harsia ? Être libre et ne plus alors te poser de questions à son sujet, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais … réellement pensé par moi-même. »

« Est-ce que tu n'as jamais été jalouse de Giréléna ? De sa liberté ? »

_Je crois que je pose une question qui pourrait fâcher légèrement la jeune femme-pokémon. Néanmoins, celle-ci est songeuse et ne me répond pas tout de suite. Je dois même patienter un peu pour qu'enfin, elle murmure :_

« Nous ne la voyons que peu. De même, nos ancêtres étant en conflits avec les siennes, il faut comprendre que je suis née dans l'aversion de Giréléna pour sa trahison par rapport à la déesse Harsia. Je pense que cela est compréhensible, non ? »

« Compréhensible et logique mais ça ne répond pas à ma question. Est-ce que tu l'as été ? »

« Pas au départ … mais quand je vous aie vus tous les deux, je … J'ai eu mal au cœur. Elle semblait si heureuse avec un humain. Enfin … avec toi, je veux dire. »

« Avec moi ? Hey, je ne suis pas autre chose qu'un humain hein ? »

_Elle émet maintenant un petit rire, s'excusant légèrement alors que je souris à mon tour. Bon, maintenant que c'est fait, je … dois faire quoi justement ? Je me tourne vers Migacirpy et Niny. AH ! Si, je sais maintenant ce que je dois faire !_

« Dénialka : je ne t'ai pas posé cette question : si je te laisse la vie sauve, est-ce que je peux considérer que tu ne suivras plus Harsia ? »

« Même si cela doit me tuer, tu as été plus fort que moi. Je ne peux que suivre qu'une personne plus forte que moi et … »

« Et si la déesse Harsia est plus forte que moi, qui est-ce que tu suivras ? Tu dois décider par toi-même, non pas à cause de la force d'autrui. »

« Je pense que je continuerai à te suivre, même si tel était le cas. »

_Voilà, c'est ça que je voulais entendre en fin de compte. Mais bon, maintenant, c'est à son tour de m'observer et de me dire finalement :_

« Et toi, que comptes-tu faire, Nev ? Il te reste encore beaucoup à accomplir, non ? »

« J'ai une idée … mais au moins, je suis convaincu d'une chose : je ne devais pas te tuer. Après ce flash, j'en fus sûr et certain. Ta famille comme celle de Giréléna … et celle de ton autre cousine ne doivent pas disparaître. Malheureusement, il est trop tard pour Giréléna, je ne peux alors au moins sauver la tienne. »

« Est-ce que tu veux dire que tu vas tenter de convaincre mon autre cousine ? »

_J'hoche la tête positivement. Je vais tout faire pour y arriver ! Mais bon, pour l'heure, je vais d'abord envisager une longue journée, peut-être une semaine même. Et aussi voir ce que Dénialka va faire maintenant qu'elle est n'est plus obligée de suivre Harsia._


	22. Chapitre 20 : Papa

**Chapitre 20 : Papa**

« Tu auras besoin de beaucoup de force et de courage pour y arriver, est-ce que tu le sais ? » _me demande Dénialka alors que je continue de sourire. Bien entendu que je le sais, je ne suis pas complètement stupide non plus, hahaha. Mais bon, elle me pose gentiment la question donc je vais lui répondre et lui dire tout simplement :_

« Si j'ai réussi à te battre, je pense que j'ai mes chances contre ta sœur … Elle s'appelle comment encore ? Car je ne suis même pas sûr de m'en rappeler. »

« Panilkia. Voilà mon nom. » _murmure une voix derrière moi, me faisant me retourner aussitôt avec surprise. Qu'est-ce que … AH ! Elle n'a pas honte de me faire peur ainsi ?_

« De … Depuis quand est-ce que vous êtes là ? »

« Depuis le début jusqu'à la fin du combat contre ma sœur, je l'observais en silence. Elle savait ma présence mais n'en a rien dit. J'ai pu voir aussi ton attaque. »

« Ah euh … Je suis un peu fatigué mais bon … »

_Autant que je sorte déjà mon arme pour la combattre, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne pensais pas avoir la seconde cousine aussitôt mais elle me regarde de ses yeux rouges, m'observant longuement. Je remarque qu'elle est un peu comme sa cousine en fait. On dirait qu'elle a un corps de métal mais ce n'est pas le cas. C'est juste l'allure qu'elle a._

« Panilkia, puisqu'il faut s'affronter, je suis prêt à me battre dès maintenant. »

« Je ne suis pas là pour te combattre, héros Nev. Du moins, pas pour l'instant. Je n'étais là qu'en éclaireuse, voulant voir la situation de plus près. »

« Hein quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ? Vous allez juste partir ensuite comme si de rien n'était, c'est ce que je dois comprendre exactement ? » _dis-je avec étonnement alors qu'elle hoche la tête positivement, sans laisser place à une seule émotion._

« En quelque sorte, c'est cela, sauf si bien entendu, tu veux te battre. »

« Je ne suis pas vraiment motivé à cela si je peux me permettre. »

_Elle continue de m'étudier mais il n'y a pas que ça. Heureusement, Niny et Migacirpy sont dans les environs et restent auprès de moi. Je reprends la parole :_

« Bref, euh … Pourquoi est-ce que tu observais notre combat ? Pour savoir comment je me bats et toutes ces choses, c'est ça ? »

« Pas exactement. Je voulais juste t'étudier, sans que cela soit en rapport avec le combat. Juste étudier ta personne, voilà tout. Je suis désolée, Dénialka. »

« Pas de soucis, Panilkia. Pas de soucis. »

« J'ai obtenu ce que je voulais, je vais m'en aller. »

_Et voilà, elle disparaît comme elle était venue. C'est impressionnant une telle capacité … surtout que ça ne ressemble pas à de la téléportation. Je reste quand même étonné alors que Dénialka dit dans mon dos_

« Elle a toujours été discrète, comme ses ancêtres. Elle n'en reste pas moins une redoutable femme-pokémon. Tu as pu le remarquer. »

« J'ai surtout remarqué qu'elle pouvait me tuer quand elle le désirait mais qu'elle ne l'a pas fait. Je n'avais même pas vu senti sa présence ! »

« Elle ne l'aurait pas fait. Nous avons certaines notions d'honneur. »

« Je me doute bien à ce sujet. Enfin, ça reste étonnant et surprenant. »

_Et maintenant ? Ah oui, je dois juste partir mais en même temps, j'aimerai bien juste comment … ah … que Dénialka se mette à l'abri, voilà tout. Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que Dyrkri pense exactement de tout ça ?_

« Ce que j'en pense ? Que tu es juste un parfait idiot. »

« Pourquoi je ne me doutais pas d'une telle réponse en ce qui te concerne ? »

« Car tu commences à me connaître et inversement, voilà tout. C'est aussi simple et ridicule que ça. Mais bon, fais ce que tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas. »

« Bien sûr que ça te dérange mais … je veux régler ça pacifiquement. Giréléna n'aurait pas accepté que j'utilise ma force à mauvais escient. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut en savoir alors qu'elle est morte maintenant hein ? »

_C'était un argument dont je me serai bien passé … mais bref … Dyrkri n'apprécie pas le fait que je laisse vivre Dénialka … ou alors peut-être que si ? J'ai l'impression qu'il y a une petite partie en elle qui apprécie ça._

« Au moins, tu restes le même … c'est le plus important. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Enfin, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ce que tu viens de dire ? »

« Rien du tout, je n'ai rien dit du tout. Arrête de poser des questions inutiles. »

_D'accord, d'accord. Bon, le message ne pouvait pas être plus clair. Je fais un petit soupir tout en commençant à m'imaginer comment ça se passerait maintenant ? Bon et zut ! Je demande à Dénialka si elle compte m'accompagner ! Elle me répond qu'elle ne peut pas, qu'elle a d'autres idées en tête et qu'avec sa future trahison, Harsia va vouloir la sienne._

_Je comprends, je comprends parfaitement même. C'est logique et normal, que ça se passe ainsi. Ce n'est pas étonnant. Bon ! Je la salue et la remercie d'avoir décidé de trahir Harsia pour moi … même si j'espère réussir quand même ce que je veux. Avec ce petit flash, tout a tellement changé maintenant. J'espère ne pas me tromper de voie._

_Finalement, j'ai repris la route avec Migacirpy et Niny. Les deux demoiselles-pokémon ne me regardent même pas, j'ai l'impression qu'elles sont muettes. Lorsqu'il est l'heure de manger, elles continuent d'être soucieuses et cela m'agace un peu. Je demande :_

« Et si vous me disiez qu'est-ce qui vous préoccupe toutes les deux non ? »

« Papa, ça va devenir beaucoup plus dangereux hein ? Si … Dyrkri n'était pas venue t'aider, tu serais certainement déjà mort non ? »

« De là à penser ça … quand même pas. Mais oui, sans Dyrkri, j'aurai eu beaucoup de mal. C'est juste ça qui vous ennuie, toi et Migacirpy ? »

« Y a aussi cette histoire de flash. C'était quoi exactement ? Tu veux bien nous le raconter ? » _me souffle la demoiselle-Magicarpe._

_Pourquoi pas ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais besoin de leur cacher non ? Je n'ai aucun problème et je leur raconte ce qu'elles veulent. Comment j'ai pu voir la déesse Harsia, bonne et douce, mais aussi les ancêtres des trois femmes-pokémon. _

_Enfin, après une bonne quinzaine de minutes d'histoire, les deux femmes continuent de me regarder puis entre elles. Elles s'approchent de moi et me forcent à être collé entre leurs deux personnes. Voilà qu'elles me serrent alors que je bredouille :_

« Que … que … pourquoi ? He … Hey … Vous n'avez vraiment pas à vous en faire. »

« Ce n'est pas uniquement pour ça. Dénialka n'était pas très sérieuse durant son combat sinon, elle n'aurait jamais accepté ta proposition. Il y a des chances que sa cousine fasse de même mais après ? Peut-être que les combats seront beaucoup plus durs et mortels. »

« Je considère chaque combat comme le dernier. »

_Je dis ça tout simplement alors qu'elles viennent me serrer fortement. Aie aie aie ! Elles sont en train de m'étouffer ! Qu'elles se calment toutes les deux ! Je ne suis pas fait de porcelaine, ça ne veut pas dire aussi que je suis incassable !_

« Calmez-vous, je vous prie ! Je disais ça comme ça ! »

« Ca comme ça ? Et puis quoi encore ? C'est une raison de plus pour que l'on soit encore plus inquiètes ! Niny ! Tu m'aides ! On le soulève et on l'emmène sous la tente ! On l'empêche de bouger de toute la nuit ! C'est bien compris, Niny ? »

« OUIIIIIII ! On fait tout pour qu'il ne s'enfuie pas cette fois ! »

« Dites plutôt que vous avez envie de … » _commence-je à dire avant de m'arrêter. Le regard légèrement furieux de Migacirpy est plus qu'éloquent. Je crois bien qu'il vaut mieux que je me taise plutôt que de créer des soucis, oh que oui. Néanmoins, je ne le prends pas mal, pas du tout même. Je sais pertinemment qu'elles sont réellement soucieuses pour moi. Je me laisse transporter sous la tente avant d'être plaqué au sol. Me faire un peu … dominé sans méchancetés, c'est pas si mal parfois. Les deux demoiselles-pokémon se couchent sur moi._

_Ailleurs, Panilkia est en train de voler dans les airs, l'air songeur. Se déplaçant lentement, elle semble profiter de l'air pour se concentrer et penser à diverses choses. Sa rencontre avec Nev a réussi à la troubler. Et pas seulement … cela._

« Le flash lui a permis de revoir quelque chose que ni moi, ni Dénialka n'aurions voulu. Je ne crois pas que Giréléna fut au courant, sa mère est morte trop jeune. »

_Oui, ça ne l'étonnerait même pas. Et c'est peut-être mieux ainsi car oui … il y a de fortes chances que cela lui brise le cœur si elle apprenait la vérité. Mais en même temps, rien n'empêchait, sauf Harsia de faire cela. De toute façon, Giréléna était morte._

« Et les morts ne reviennent pas à la vie, loin de là. »

_C'est une conclusion assez violente, surtout dans un monde régit de la sorte. Mais peut-être pas ? Peut-être qu'elle est encore là ? Non, Dyrkri fut formelle à la déesse Harsia. De même, le cadavre fut bien présent avant de disparaître, peu à peu._

« Il n'y a pas de retour possible. Elle est morte. »

_Cela lui fait encore un peu mal d'y penser. La famille de Giréléna a toujours été opposée à Harsia, depuis ce jour … où Harsia a tué Père. Celui qui fut à l'origine de ce monde, des pokémon et des humains. Celui qui fut le responsable de leurs transformations en femmes._

« Dire qu'il a disparu … lui aussi mais qu'il est ensuite revenu. »

_Et encore … et encore … et encore … cela était un cycle sans fin. Un cycle qu'Harsia avait voulu contrôler sans cesse … jusqu'à cette période car cela avait dégénéré au final. Il avait juste fallut que Giréléna rencontre le jeune héros._

« Giréléna, jusqu'au bout, il a fallu qu'elle soit différente des ancêtres de son espèce. »

_Que cela soit dans son physique, sa couleur de peau, ses yeux, ses cheveux … tout fut totalement différent chez elle. Et c'est cela qui a joué un rôle important, elle en est convaincue maintenant. Ca ne peut être que ça._

« Je ferai mieux de me dépêcher de retourner chez moi. »

_Si Harsia apprend que Dénialka s'est retournée contre elle, elle sera furieuse. Il vaut mieux alors qu'elle soit présente à ce moment précis et continue de faire preuve de loyauté envers elle-même si … même si …_

_Elle s'immobilise dans les airs, se tournant vers l'endroit d'où elle était partie. Bien entendu, elle a fait un chemin, un long chemin même depuis … mais elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Lorsqu'elle a vu Nev, elle a compris … elle a parfaitement compris ce qu'il était. Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Elle souffla pour elle-même :_

« Comment faire pour cela ? Pour qu'il la retrouve ? »

_Et surtout : quelle serait sa réaction à ce moment précis ? Seul le temps savait._

_Dans l'obscurité, une silhouette cylindrique commence à se déplacer furtivement. Elle observe les alentours puis se dirige vers une lumière qui émet un étrange éclat bleu. _

« Quand est-ce que l'on pourra s'en aller, dis dis ? »

« Bientôt … Bientôt … Dénialka est tombée. Sa présence n'est plus mêlée à celle d'Harsia. Il se débrouille très bien même. »

« C'est lui ? » _demande une nouvelle fois la silhouette cylindrique, plus petite en apparence que l'on aurait pu le croire._

« C'est le cas. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Il est plus grand que de ce que tu m'as dit. »

« Ah ça, je ne pensais pas que le passage à l'âge adulte serait aussi efficace chez lui. Il reste néanmoins très chétif et frêle mais bon, je … Visiblement, tu n'as pas envie de parler, tu préfères regarder juste ce miroir, n'est-ce pas ? »

_La petite silhouette au corps cylindrique hoche la tête positivement, regardant à travers un miroir. A l'intérieur, ce n'est pas son reflet qu'elle voit mais Nev. Celui-ci est en train de se laver le visage dans un lac, s'aspergeant la face._

« Pa … pa. » _murmure la petite créature, mi-humaine, mi-pokémon, ses yeux bleus comme l'azur continuant de fixer le miroir. Le visage de Nev à l'intérieur se tourne à gauche puis à droite, comme si le mot avait été entendu de l'autre côté._

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Nev ? »

« Je ne sais pas … j'ai cru … que l'on m'avait dit « Papa ». Niny n'est pourtant pas là. » _dis-je en me redressant. Ah ! Ca faisait du bien de s'asperger un peu le visage, beaucoup de bien même ! Je m'étire longuement avant de regarder le ciel._

« C'est beau hein ? Mais tu ne peux pas en profiter pour l'instant. »

« Je le sais bien, j'ai encore du travail à accomplir. »

« Hein ? Euh … Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures maintenant, toi ? » _me demande Migacirpy alors qu'il est vrai que j'ai une petite larme à l'œil._

« Je ne sais pas … je crois que je suis heureux. »

« Et ça te fait pleurer, Nev ? C'est vraiment bizarre, tu sais ? »

_Oui, je m'en doute mais je suis … soulagé ? Comme si quelque chose, bizarrement, venait de m'enlever un poids de la conscience. Comme si ce petit mot … « Papa » avait eu une importance capitale pour moi. Bah ! Ça doit être un peu la fatigue depuis hier, je n'ai pas encore complètement récupéré en même temps. Je ferai mieux de retourner auprès de Niny et Migacirpy. Une petite pause et ensuite, j'aurai à m'occuper de la dernière … des cousines._


End file.
